Nueva y Extraña Existencia
by MapacheEstratega
Summary: Bella es transformada en vampiro, pero por algunas circunstancias no es una vampiro normal. Se encuentra con los Cullen, quienes tienen un secreto, y con la llegada de Bella, la ven como una intrusa, especialmente Edward, solo por proteger a ¿Nessie?
1. Coversion

**hola a tods los que se pasarán a leer este primer capítulo, es mi primer fic, asi que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias :D, espero que les guste, es algo totalmente original de mi extraña cabeza :p**

**Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos xD**

* * *

**Preámbulo: Conversión.**

- ¡No puedo creer que ya vengas en camino! Estoy muy emocionada-

- ¡Si yo también! Al fin te graduaste hermana- dije con un ligero sarcasmo.

- No seas así conmigo… ya porque eres mayor te crees mejor-

No pude evitar reírme del comentario, a ella le costó más que a mí ese último año.

- Ya déjalo, nos vemos allá, de acuerdo, tengo que colgar o si no me quedare sin minutos.

- Como si llamaras a tanta gente hermanita…- torcí los ojos, que yo no tuviera tantos amigos, esa era su arma para molestarme.

- No importa, de todas maneras tú debes estar algo ocupada, adiós Ely!

- Adiós Bella- y colgó

Me dirigía hacia Bervely Hills, donde se suponía sería la fiesta de graduación de mi hermana Elizabeth, -una fanfarria mejor dicho- yo era un año mayor que ella, así que ya me había graduado, pero me había ido a estudiar literatura en Washington, tenía meses sin verla, ni a ella ni a mis padres.

Estaba demasiado feliz por el hecho de poder verlos otra vez, los extrañaba demasiado, pero me sumí tanto en mis ensoñaciones (y sin el apoyo de la luz, porque ya era de noche) que no fijé en la curva en la carretera que estaba a punto de dar…

… pero fue muy tarde y caí en un abismo…

No recuerdo más nada hasta que sentí que estaba muy incómoda en un suelo al parecer muy empedrado con mi carro al lado medio destruido y con la gasolina goteando; mis piernas me dolían, al igual que mi cabeza y mi brazo izquierdo y sentí algo líquido corriendo fuera de mí, su olor me fastidió tanto, que si hubiera algo en mi estomago y aparte, en otras condiciones, habría vomitado…

…era sangre…

Su olor me producía unas nauseas y un dolor incontenible en mi cabeza, todo el mundo pensaba que estaba loca por sentir eso, pero era verdad… no yo misma entendía ese raro fenómeno.

Y ahora, sin poder moverme la sentía correr fuera de mí, y tendría que aguantar hasta morir, pero ese pensamiento me abrumó como nunca: morir.

Yo no quería morir, no podía morir, no ahora que mi hermana menor se graduaba y que tenía tiempo sin ver a mi familia, no ahora que tenía toda una vida casi hecha, no ahora…

Sentí que alguien se acercaba, pensé en un animal, puesto que se movía muy sigiloso entre las sombras, pero me equivoqué al ver a un hombre a escasos metros de donde me encontraba.

Me miraba con anhelo, con ganas de hacer algo conmigo, como si tuviera hambre, no supe que identificar en esos ojos ¿rojos?

Me espante al ver como esas pupilas magentas brillaban en la oscuridad, al igual que sus dientes, esto no era algo bueno.

-hola, al parecer hoy es mi día de suerte, tengo postre…- y aspiró el aire con mucho placer, no entendía nada.

- no te asustes tanto, aunque la verdad para que esperanzarte, tu sangre ya corre fuera de ti, y huele delicioso, único ¿AB negativo acaso?- y volvió a aspirar el aire, estaba demasiado asustada como para decir algo o entender algo.

-veras pequeña, hoy me he alimentado mejor que otros días, te perdonaría la vida, pero no lo hago por dos cosas: 1º estas a punto de morir y 2º hueles insoportablemente bien, diría que es lo mejor que he olido.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi cara debió ser un poema, porque el extraño rió de forma malévola.

-pero no te voy a engañar, me gusta verte sufrir, si no te he matado aún es porque quiero ver quien aguanta más, si tú o yo… aunque admito que los más probable es que me rinda primero- y volvió a aspirar.

No entendía nada y no quería entender, porque lo más probable es que muriera de terror al comprender esto. El extraño se acerco y probó la sangre tirada en el piso con uno de sus dedos, eso revolvió lo poco que quedaba dentro de mí.

-al parecer no me equivoqué, sabe mucho mejor de lo que huele, pero quiero ver a que sabe limpia sin estar revuelta de tierra- y en un segundo sentí como cogía mi muñeca y la metía en su boca, presionando sus dientes en ella, sentí como chupaba mi sangre, eso me asqueó mas (si era posible), pero luego la soltó y se apartó rápidamente y se montó encima de lo poco que quedaba de mi carro en posición algo felina, lamiéndose los labios.

-lo mejor que he probado… sin duda me conseguí el manjar más grande de todos, y con buen gusto claro – dijo apoyando sus manos en el carro.

Y en una milésima de segundo, recordé la caja de fósforos que tenía en mi canguro, que aun seguía en su lugar en mi cintura, no sabía si eso lo detendría, pero nada perdía con intentar, así que con mi brazo derecho tanteé rápidamente y para mi suerte la encontré. Solo bastaba que no se moviera de esos tres metros que nos separaban este momento.

El hombre (si es que lo era) seguía allí mirándome y burlándose de mí, pensé que me había descubierto cuando me puse a escarbar en las piedras con el fósforo tratando de prenderlo.

-¿qué crees? ¿Qué arrastrarte con un brazo vas a escapar de mi? Muchos con el cuerpo entero y sangre menos apetitosa han sido mi cena, así que no intentes nada-

Vi que no me descubrió y ese preciso momento el fósforo se encendió y lo lance hacia el auto, el vio la maniobra y saltó lejos, riéndose, estaba perdida, el carro explotó y yo salí volando hacia un lado.

Pero el extraño no se sintió más, y vi. como una pequeña llama que venía de sus pantalones lo encendió por completo, y empezó a gritar de forma agónica.

No me fijé más hasta que sentía que era yo la que me estaba quemando, algo dentro de mí ardía y no sabía que era, solo que era como si me incendiaran viva…

…solo en una cosa pensé en ese momento….

…no quiero morir, no quiero morir…

Después no recuerdo nada más sino el insoportable ardor….

* * *

**Tal vez este capítulo fue algo corto y poco revelador, es mas bien una introducción a los hechos que veremos mas adelante.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**cualquier sugerencia, critica o lo que quieran: Review xD **


	2. Complicaciones

**Los personajes son de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso por ocio xD**

**

* * *

**

**Complicaciones**.

Me encontraba cerca de la Península de Olympia, en el estado de Washington, tratando de conseguir algo para mi cena.

Han pasado seis meses desde mi conversión y creo cada vez más que soy la peor vampira que ha existido en la historia. Un corazón a medio latir, casi sin la vida que llevaba.

Vida que ahora es un borrón.

La recuerdo tan vagamente, como ver paisajes en un día nublado, es tedioso lidiar con eso, y más cuando estas solo, aunque recuerdo claramente las caras de mis padres y Elizabeth, y mucho mas cuando los vi en mi propio funeral, llorando por alguien que estaba "viva" (mejor decir que existía) y que seguramente "viviría" más que ellos…

Aunque en este momento mi vida como recién convertida se parecería a cualquiera de otro neófito de no ser porque me resulta repulsiva la sangre humana, y porque tengo un corazón latente pero mis ojos son tan rojos como la sangre, tengo sentidos muy desarrollados y me entrego completamente a mis instintos (únicos momentos en los que no soy tan torpe).

En estos momentos tenía menos de dos días sin alimentarme y aún así me estaba volviendo loca, había venido desde Vancouver (donde había huído de mis temibles captores) y necesitaba con urgencia al menos de 10 ciervos que era lo que más veía por estos lados. Además de un lugar donde esconderme.

Empecé a correr a velocidad vampírica (cayéndome un par de veces, como siempre lo hacía), y divisé una manada de estos animales, estaba a punto de atacar cuando sentí un olor diferente: no era animal y mucho menos humano, me escondí entre unos árboles y divisé a 5 seres acercarse al claro donde estaban los ciervos, y se dispusieron ¿a cazar?, entonces vi como ellos acechaban limpiamente la manada… mire esperanzada la escena…

…tal vez no era la única vampiro con raras costumbres y… sistema… bueno, en fin, ellos podrían ayudarme…

Intenté acercarme cuando vi que una de las 2 mujeres que había me miró y se quedó paralizada, como si se fuera a desmayar, mirando un vacío. Uno de los hombres fue a socorrerla mientras que otro miraba a mi dirección de una manera furiosa.

Mi reacción al ver esos ojos de un extraño color cobrizo fue correr, el empezó a perseguirme y con tal mala suerte caí de bruces entre un matorral.

El vampiro que me perseguía me alzó y me arrinconó en un árbol con sus manos aprisionando mi garganta y empezó a decirme:

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién te mandó? ¡responde!-

Si en mi vida humana me enfurecía cuando me gritaban, en esta aún más así que me dejé llevar

- Nadie me mandó a nada y mucho menos NADIE me grita ¡entiendes!-

Lo lancé hacia un árbol a una distancia considerable y ahora fui yo quien lo agarró del cuello, me molestó lo que me hizo así que lo haría pagar con unas cuantas cicatrices.

El trató de zafarse, pero yo no se lo permití, y cuando iba a marcarle su bella cara con una de mis manos…

Escuché a sus compañeros llegar, lo que me sacó de mi hipnosis y el zafó su cuello de mis manos, así que lo único que hice fue salir corriendo, eran más y yo solo era una simple neófita.

La más estúpida, torpe y traste que se halla conocido.

Corrí por el bosque sin antes de llegar a lo menos 5 kilómetros resbalarme, no quise correr más así que me apoyé sentada en un abeto; tenía el horrendo presentimiento de que ese gran clan me encontraría y me harían pagar por meterme en su territorio de caza, así fuera de animales. Ocurrió lo más penoso que me pudo pasar: lágrimas ponzoñosas resbalaban de mis ojos, pero no pude contenerlas, así que me importaba nada si ese clan me encontraba, y descubría lo extraña que era y quisieran hacerme lo de los nómadas del sur, solo quería llorar por la suerte que tenía. No sé cuando creo que me quedé dormida y desperté en otro sitio.

Me encontraba en un sofá amplio, y lo primero que divisé fue a 6 caras mirarme en shock. Reconocí a 4 de ellas haberlas visto en el bosque, pero el vampiro que me atacó no estaba. Uno de los vampiros, que no recuerdo haberlo visto me dijo:

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

- mmm bien- respondí dubitativa

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el mismo vampiro de forma tranquila

- Isabella Swan – respondí sin pensar, este señor me daba confianza.

- bueno Isabella yo soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mis familia: Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie – señaló al resto de sus acompañantes – lamento lo que pasó en el bosque, pero si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad sobre lo que haces por acá y sobre todo, por lo que te pasó, no es intromisión, sino que solo queremos saber, para ver si podemos ayudarte en algo, si no es mucha molestia.

A pesar de la tranquilidad de la voz de Carlisle, el ambiente en la estancia se sentía tenso, así que decidí decir la verdad antes de que me hicieran algo.

- Bueno, yo vine porque necesitaba alimentarme, aunque no esté hambrienta, soy neófita aún y me siento como en adicción – las caras de asombro se hicieron más grandes – les juro que no se que hice para que me atacara – el agresor no estaba hay así que no supe como mostrarlo, pero creo que ya me entendían – pero mis instintos me hicieron atacarlo y… cuando sentí las voces de los otros eché a correr, pero me caí, y me puse a llorar y luego supongo que me dormí – las palabras salieron como rayos.

Nadie dijo nada durante un minuto, hasta que el vampiro más grande habló:

- Espera un momento, no entiendo nada, como así que neófito, y eso de dormir, llorar, caerse… ¿Qué clase de neófito eres? – eso ofendió, aunque no hice nada porque sabía que era cierto lo que decía, el otro vampiro varón habló con voz monocorde como hablando para sí mismo:

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Emmett trataba de provocarla, ¡pero no hizo nada! – y luego se dirigió a mí con dureza – no eres una neófita.

- ¡claro que lo soy! – estaba que me salía de mis casillas – solo tengo 6 meses de haberme convertido-

- ¿entonces por qué no reaccionaste a lo que te dijo Emmett?-

- Porque es verdad, soy un neófito raro, solo actúo cuando hay injusticia.

Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos en concentración.

- No confío en ella Carlisle – se dirigió hacia el que parecía ser el líder del grupo con voz decidida.

- ¿Cómo explicas lo de dormir y llorar? – pregunto una de las mujeres con prepotencia, rubia y despampanante como ella sola, creo que era Rosalie.

- No lo sé. Son cualidades humanas que poseo y que son humillantes de vez en cuando – agaché mi cabeza, estaba sacando la verdad de mi "no vida" a unos vampiros desconocidos que lo más probable quisieran sacarme todo el jugo posible después de esta situación. Y descubrieran mi secreto.

- Parece que uno de sus poderes es tener cualidades humanas – dijo una de las mujeres, que tenía un aura maternal o algo así, supuse que era Esme – ¿acaso tienes otro poder? – me preguntó de forma dulce.

¿Poder? No creo que humillarme a mí misma por medio de cualidades como esas dentro del mundo vampírico sea un poder, pero me pareció muy grosero decirle esto, así que solo le dije que no.

- Claro que sí- dijo una de las mujeres, la más menuda, la que pareció que se desmayaba en el bosque y que había pasado sin hablar, me quede en shock al oír eso.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le pregunté asombrada

- Tienes un don y uno muy poderoso – respondió monocorde, algo desconfiada y ¿frustrada?

- ¿Alice puedes decir que es? – preguntó uno de los hombres, que deduje era Emmett, pero ella se quedó en estado meditabundo profundo.

- Tiene un escudo – respondió el que se hacía llamar Jasper – y es tanto mental como físico.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la estancia. Todos tenían caras de asombro, y mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas ¿un escudo? ¿Cómo rayos funciona eso? ¿Cómo así que mental y físico?

- no entiendo nada, ¿Qué significa esto Jasper? – dijo la rubia Rosalie.

- posee un escudo que bloquea cualquier otro poder que se le aplique – respondió.

Mi estado de asombro no pudo ser mayor.

- Pero eso no pude ser, ¡nunca he activado ningún don como ese! Que yo sepa lo único que hago anormal a los otros vampiros son esas cosas humanas que ustedes vieron, además de no tomar sangre humana. Y… - y no mencione mi corazón latiente- ¿Por qué dicen eso?

- Escucha, tengo el don de sentir y modificar las emociones que me rodean, traté de aplicarlo contigo y no pasó nada – contestó un poco enojado.

- Además – dijo la que creo que era Alice – que desde hace tiempo he tratado de tener visiones, y ¿Qué pasa? No veo nada, entiendes, ¡NADA! – se puso algo nerviosa; Jasper la agarró por la cintura y se la llevo de allí a velocidad vampírica. Y la verdad es que no entendía ni que era lo que hacía ni que tenía que ver yo es eso.

Carlisle al parecer vio mi duda y me explicó.

- Veras Isabella, Alice tiene el don de ver el futuro, pero desde un tiempo para acá se le ha hecho difícil verlo, dijo que lo último que logró ver claramente fue su caza de hoy en el bosque donde te vio.

- Ya veo la razón de que la pobre Alice no pueda ver nada, una vampira que se metió en nuestras vidas – dijo Emmett de un modo algo cómico.

- y que ahora ha tratado de destruirlas - Rosalie dijo algo molesta. Y que terminó molestándome a mí.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡no he hecho nada! – contesté mas furiosa.

- Rosalie se amable – dijo Esme.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sea Esme? Edward y Nessie se fueron, Alice entró en trance, y todo por la culpa de esta "supuesta" neófita – capté el "supuesto" y esto cada vez me ponía mas arisca.

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de juzgarme sin conocerme?

- Porque se te nota a leguas la máscara que estás usando, ¿te resulta repulsiva la sangre humana? Se te nota, - dijo con sarcasmo- con esos ojos rojos nadie se lo creería al menos que seas neófita, pero, ¿eres una neófita? Ya me hubieras atacado, a mí, a Jasper y a Emmett ¿y ese supuesto escudo? Tu debías saberlo que lo tenías, así que tú estás aquí por algo, y si es ese "algo" que estoy pensando, pues puedes largarte porque ya no está. –

Hablaba de algo que yo no entendía y me juzgaba de forma incorrecta, yo no usaba ninguna máscara, mis condiciones eran así (sé que es difícil de entender, pero lo eran), ¿Quién se creía esta rubia hueca y hostil para hablarme así? Quise arrancarle toda su hermosa cara, pero recordé quienes estaban de su lado y el mío, no tenía ventaja, y era una cobarde, así que antes de que cometiera un error, salí corriendo de allí, adentrándome en el bosque.

Llegué a lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro, me senté y metí mi cabeza entre las piernas, tratando de no llorar, me di cuenta que no tenía a nadie, y ellos eran una familia, algo que yo perdí por convertirme en esto y que nunca volvería a tener, era tan desgraciada en esta "no vida" que hubiera dejado mejor que ese sádico vampiro me matara.

No sé cuánto tiempo lloré, hasta que sentí unos pasos cerca, me incorporé rápidamente en pose defensiva mostrando mis dientes; una figura pequeña alzaba sus manos sin indicio de atacarme, vi que era la pequeña Alice.

* * *

**Perdon por la demora, pero es que estuve muy ocupada!, me gradué ayer -por fin me voy, monjas :P, Unilibre esperame el otro año xD, y tuve que hacer todas esas cosas de preparación y tal, asi que ni tiempo.**

**No me hagan nada por dejarlo asi! pero es que asi salio y asi se va xD - lo siento, pero un cap sin su enigma no tiene gracia :D-, ademas que ya el 3 cap ya esta montado, es decir.... que estara mas proximo - solo le faltan unos cuantos detalles xD-**

**Ahora una cuantas ¿?: que hara Alice, donde está Edward y ¿Nessie?, de que tienen miedo los Cullen**

**El 3 estara mas cerquita, pero no publicaré hasta que opinen xD - no mentiras no soy asi- pero si quiero que me den sus sugerencias y lo que creen que espera en el proximo xD **

**Saludos**

**MaJoICS✬**


	3. Aclaraciones y decisiones

**Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos xD**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones y decisiones … **

Me erguí y la vi con asombro, tenía la cabeza gacha, cuando estuvo a menos de 2 metros de distancia habló

- Lamento lo que pasó Isabella, no fue intención de la familia haberte tratado así, y mucho menos mía, bueno, Rosalie no lo lamenta, pero da igual ella es así; supongo que me molesta no poder ver el futuro, pero imagino que así se sienten todos ¿no? -

- …- no sabía que decir a eso.

- Escucha, no tienes que decir nada que no quieras, solo me gustaría particularmente saber la verdad.-

- ¿la verdad? -

- Si, quien eres, de dónde vienes, porque; tranquila, es algo mío, no pretendo hacerte nada, solo quiero saber; nadie sabe que estuve buscándote.

- ¿me estabas buscando? – ¿por qué últimamente medio mundo me buscaba? ¿o me estaba poniendo paranoica?

- Sí, pero Dios, que vampira, ¿vas a contarme si o no?- se le notaba que estaba impaciente, algo que me dio risa -

- Pero, deduzco que tu clan ya te dijo… –

- Me dijeron lo que tu les dijiste, pero tu realidad… -

- Esa ES MI realidad – la corté. Me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- ¿estás hablando enserio? – preguntó atónita como si se le hubiera explicado algo sobrenatural ( y los vampiros lo éramos) me reí de la ironía

- ¿Me ves cara de payasa para contar bromas? – le contesté algo animada.

- Pues no, pero simplemente ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿de verdad eres neófita?

- Solo tengo 6 meses de convertida, así que si –

- Pero, tu carácter,…y tu sed,…y todo eso… - se veía tan rara tartamudeando.

- Son cosas que ni yo misma entiendo, me encontré con un clan hace poco de nómadas, me di cuenta de lo diferente que yo era a ellos, pensé que era por mi condición, pero vi que estoy actuando como un vampiro de siglos de abstinencia y no como una recién convertida. - Omiti el hecho de que me seguramente me estaban persiguiendo para… lo que sea que quieran hacer conmigo,

- Eso es cierto, pero… si estás sola sin ningún apoyo por lo que veo ¿Cómo decidiste no tomar sangre humana?-

- Simplemente la detesto es todo, es más, si bebo sangre es porque es mi fuente de energía y alimentación, sino, no bebiera, aunque me excedo a veces…- dije algo sonrojada (otra de las vergonzosas cosas que había heredado a mi existencia vampírica, ¿Por qué ni humana ni vampiro era normal?)

Definitivamente la estoy dejando muda, Alice se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta, mirándome como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, cuando de pronto soltó un grito.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! Entonces no te mando nadie.

- ¡no! – no entendía cual era la insistencia de todo el mundo con eso.

- Entonces llegaste por ti misma-

- ¡si! – estaba impacientándome.

- ¡ahí! Isabella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – y me abrazó.

- ¿puedo preguntar por el trastorno bipolar? – le dije y se echó a reír.

- Perdona Isabella, lo que pasa es que andamos nerviosos con cierta situación, pero creo que ya no importa, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas con nosotros? -

- Alice… no lo sé, parece que no le caigo bien a tu familia y eso, creo que no sería lo mejor-

- Vamos, de todas formas se que dirás que si.- dijo muy convencida para mi gusto.

- No lo sabes, no puedes verme-

- ¡Por lo mismo! Cuando vuelva a ver es porque te vas, mientras nuestros futuros sigan unidos… no veré nada – dijo algo triste.

- Te molesta eso ¿cierto?- dije; me ponía mal verla así, aunque apenas la conociera

- Si… pero no importa, igual son muy subjetivas… creo que podré lidiar con ello, por lo menos puedo ver eso futuro de otros mientras no se crucen contigo, aunque esperaría que algunos volvieran – ese "otros" me sonó como a personas al que tenía que vigilar. Y los "algunos" a los que extrañaba con añoranza, pero estaba hecha un ocho como para entender… y me acordé de algo importante.

- OH no! - grité con una mano en la frente.

- ¿Qué paso Bella? -

- mmm ¡mi mochila!, ¿donde esta?, ¡tengo que buscarla! -

- tranquila, TU mochila la encontramos a tu lado cuando estabas dormida, está en la casa -

- pero… - nadie pero NADIE podía ver que había allí

- calma Bella, nadie ha visto nada, la tienes sellada como con 5 claves - rió - además Carlisle no nos dejó husmear - Eso lo dijo entre dientes.

- mmm OK - estaba mas tranquila, pero no por eso menos nerviosa.

- entonces Bella… ¿te quedarás con nosotros?, por favor, si no quieres no siempre, aunque sea esta temporada por favor, no somos tan malos por f…-

-Alice, está bien me quedaré-

- no te preocupes, Bella – dijo alegre – te parece si me cuentas cosas de ti, y yo después te contaré sobre mí y mi familia – sonaba tan lindo ese nombre: familia. Y cabía la posibilidad de que volviera a una (aunque no fuera la mía).

Me dijo que quería tiempo a solas para charlar, por eso caminamos a paso humano, le conté sobre algunas cosas que recordaba de mi vida humana, de cómo acabé transformada (si ella pudiera, estoy segura que le hubiera dado un infarto cuando le conté) y de las peculiaridades de mi vida como vampiro, - excepto uno- hasta que llegamos al tema del escudo.

- todavía no entiendo eso muy bien ¿Cómo puedo tenerlo?

- Bella, lo que pasa es que ese poder está en ti, es algo "automático" por decirlo de alguna manera. A medida que pase el tiempo puedes desarrollarlo mucho más o incluso bloquearlo, por ejemplo, cuando Edward no quiere leer las mentes… – dijo ella algo meditativa

- ¿Edward? – pregunte, creo que sabia quien era, pero quería escucharlo de ella.

- sí, Edward fue el que te… atacó en el bosque –

- y se fue por mi culpa – había escuchado claramente las palabras de Rosalie

- ¡no te culpes! El es un idiota que está asustado de todo a su alrededor, parece paranoico – dijo con algo de humor, pero se notó tristeza en su voz.

- ¿lo extrañas verdad? –

- sí, aparte de Jasper, que es mi pareja, el es mi mejor hermano, no sé como hace para soportarme a mí y mis locuras, aparte también extraño a la pequeña Nessie-

- ¿Nessie? – pregunté, pero no me contestó, sino que miró al frente algo nerviosa.

- Bella estamos llegando a la casa, creo que habrá que dar algunas explicaciones – y luego me susurró al oído - no toques el tema de Nessie mientras estés aquí ¿ok?

- ok. - al parecer también me tenían secretos-

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, todos me miraban con cara de desconfianza, como si yo fuera una infiltrada o una espía que les estuviera tratando de quitar algo.

No sé porque me sonó que eso rondaba por la tal Nessie.

Jasper se dirigió a Alice algo decepcionado, e inmediatamente los dos corrieron a las profundidades del bosque, Emmett y Rosalie los siguieron, al igual que Carlisle, después de darle un beso a su mujer, y me sentí mal tercio, me di cuenta que todos tenían pareja. Quedamos solamente Esme y yo.

- Lamento lo que pasó Isabella, se que esta forma de recibirte no fue la mejor, pero queremos remediar eso.

- Queremos: no me suena a todos. Me gustaría saber porque tanto odio injustificado

- Tienes razón, pero igual no puedo decirte nada hasta que ellos terminen de "conversar" la situación. Creo que entiendes que no eres un vampiro normal, y eso los pone… nerviosos.

- Supongo que a cualquiera, peor cuando los vampiros no figuramos entre lo normal. – ella rió - Ese conversar sonó entre comillas – dije de forma algo jocosa cambiando de tema, quería mejorar el ambiente tenso donde nos encontrábamos.

- Si, lo más probable es que Rose diga algo contra Alice por traerte, Jasper se ponga del lado de Alice e insulte a Rosalie, entonces Emmett le dará un golpe a Jasper, se pondrán a pelear y Carlisle terminará regañándolos a todos por situación tan infantil, y allí será donde sí se pondrán a conversar. – me reí casi que a carcajadas, no pensé que ellos con tal porte y madurez se comportaran como un niños.

- Pero por algo tienen a su líder, Carlisle ¿cierto?

- Carlisle más que un líder, es un padre para ellos, y más que un clan, somos una familia.

- De eso me pude dar cuenta – dije con nostalgia.

- Debes extrañar a la tuya.

- Mucho, fue difícil verlos después de haberme convertido y no poderles decir nada, piensan que estoy muerta – y como siempre, las lágrimas traicionaron mi cordura.

- Oh, tranquila cariño, ven te mostraré donde te quedarás. Debes estar cansada.

- Gracias, al parecer voy a ser la única que necesitaré una cama… para dormir digo. – si me quedaba aquí, se me iba a hacer difícil ver a tantas parejas en una misma casa.

- Pues creo que si – dijo con humor.

Subimos los 3 pisos que habían en la mansión, era enorme y estaba muy bien decorada y amoblada, nadie pensaría que sus residentes eran vampiros. Pasamos por varias habitaciones, que Esme me fue mostrando, había baños y hasta ¡cocina y comedor! hasta que llegamos a la que sería la mía supuestamente, era pequeña en comparación al resto, pero era muy acogedora, tenía una cama doble, un closet, un escritorio y una mesita que hacían juego. Una ventana que más bien parecía una puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el bosque y una puerta que daba a un baño.

- Espero que te guste, te dejo para que descanses.

- Gracias, espero que los problemas se solucionen.

- Tranquila, que eso pasará – me dijo con una sonrisa - ah, y una cosa, ten tu mochila, no se que tengas, pero cualquiera diría que es una bomba -

- si, ya me lo han dicho - dije entre dientes.

Me acosté en la cama, y enseguida me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, me dormí en cuestión de segundos.

Pero los sueños que venían no me los esperaba.

_Estaba corriendo en el bosque y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me caí, sentía el viento correr hasta que llegué a lo que parecía ser un prado, allí había una niña mirándome con terror, sus ojos eran dorados y me puse a pensar por qué me temía._

_Un hombre que ya conocía llegó detrás de ella y la abrazó, me miraba con furia y me decía:_

_- ¡vete! O sino sufrirás las consecuencias._

_- ¿de qué me hablas? – le pregunté- _

_- Nunca me han temblado las manos para matar a un vulturi, y menos por ella._

_¿Vulturi? Ya quería yo serlo, eran mi amenaza mas grande._

_Se fue acercando a mí, y yo instintivamente me alejaba, y me di cuenta que mi ropa me incomodaba, la miré y vi que era una capa gris que me llegaba de pies a cabeza. El chico que me gritó se aprovechó de mi descuido y se lanzó sobre mí._

E inmediatamente me desperté.

Alice que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama me abrazó y me decía palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras que el resto de los vampiros me miraban desde la puerta.

Jasper se dirigió a donde estaba Alice y me dijo:

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si… algo… asustada.

- ¿acaso también sueñas mientras duermes? – me dijo Emmett desde la puerta.

- Si, casi siempre son recuerdos… -

- ¿Qué soñaste? – dijo Carlisle acercándose.

Me quedé muda, me daba miedo recordar ese sueño, y mucho mas decirle que en él, estaba su "hijo" queriéndome matar sin razón aparente. Así que contesté:

- No recuerdo muy bien.

- Bueno, te dejamos sola, cuando termines bajas al comedor que tenemos que hablar contigo.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Tenemos que hacerte desayuno? – dijo Emmett divertido desde la puerta.

- No – le contesté riéndome – la única comida humana que me gusta es el chocolate.

Rosalie rodó los ojos ante el comentario y salió primero, seguida de Emmett y después salió el resto, Alice antes de salir me dijo:

- En el closet hay ropa para que te coloques, el baño ya está dotado para lo que necesites.

- Mmm… gracias – dije algo sorprendida, a esta vampirita no se le escapaba nada.

- Nos vemos abajo.

Me dirigí al baño, y me aseé lo mejor que pude, - tenía más de una semana sin hacerlo – salí del baño, no sin antes chequearme y "tomarme mis medicinas", al parecer mi corazón seguía su lenta velocidad, y mi cuerpo sentía menos el efecto "Bella odia la sangre".

Abrí el closet, mi boca no pudo abrirse más.

Había de todo, desde camisetas y jeans hasta vestidos, todo bien acomodado y en la parte inferior zapatos de todo tipo, y lo peor es que todos eran exactamente mi talla y tenían etiqueta – no quería ni mirar que marca por lo costosas que se veían-. Al parecer, Alice compró media tienda de ropa y media zapatería. Se estaba preocupando mucho por mí. Además no sabía si me quedaría aquí, no habían ellos decidido nada, aparentemente,

- No pienso ponerme nada de esto – murmuré para mí.

- O sí que lo harás, o si no, te lo pondré yo. – esa voz me tomó por sorpresa.

- Alice… ¿¡por qué entraste!? –

- Tranquilízate Bella, no sé porque, pero intuí que no te querías poner nada.

- Intuiste bien – respondí algo seca.

- Vamos Bella, ¿vas a decirme que perdí tiempo? –

- No Alice… si quieres úsala tu, regálala o lo que tú quieras pero no dejaré que desperdicies en mi, bastante problemas causé como para que ahora aparte de alojarme en tu casa tengas que cubrir mis gastos, que son aparte de todo innecesarios.

- Oh Bella, eso no importa, tenemos dinero hasta para regalar, acéptala, te prometo que no te pido nada mas – y añadió mas para sí – como me frustra no saber qué pasará.

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

- Está bien Alice, pero esta que está aquí, no permitiré que me compres una prenda más. – dicho me abrazó.

- Gracias, gracias, te adoro – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me di cuenta que prácticamente me había manipulado.

Termine de ponerme lo más sencillo que encontré, y bajé al comedor, allí me esperaba los Cullen.

- Siéntate Bella – me dijo amablemente Carlisle y me señaló la punta de la mesa, opuesta a la de él. Su familia se encontraba a lado y lado de ella. Tomé asiento algo nerviosa.

- Bueno Bella, Alice nos estuvo diciendo algunas cosas que conversó contigo ayer, como lo son tus "dones" y que de verdad eres neófita.

- Nos gustaría saber cómo podemos comprobar eso – dijo Jasper apretando los dientes.

- Pues… ¿Alice les contó como ocurrió mi transformación? – asintieron contrariados – bueno, mis padres y todo el mundo dedujeron que estaba muerta, así que tengo una lápida de hace seis meses, eso indica que antes tuve que ser humana – me miraron sin credibilidad – si tienen suficientes ganas de comprobar, llamen a mis padres en Arizona. – dije enojada al ver sus caras.

- Tranquila Bella – me dijo Carlisle – disculpa si te hicimos sentir mal –

- Disculpa aceptada – dije más calmada.

- Nos gustaría saber si es VERDAD eso de que aborreces la sangre humana, porque yo, aunque no la he probado, me siento atraída a ella ¿Por qué contigo no sería el caso? – me dijo Rosalie, poniendo cara de triunfo al ver mi vacilación, pero decidí bajarla de esa nube aunque no tuviera explicación alguna, me estaba cayendo mal.

- Porque SIMPLEMENTE no me gusta, pueden meterme en una habitación encerrada de humanos heridos y no me daría ganas de morderlos siquiera, no sé si eso será autocontrol, igual la sangre animal me mantiene fuerte. - claro, y me la tomaba con cierta ayuda, cosa que no quise decir.

- No tanto, porque si no, no fueras tan torpe – dijo Emmett, me quedé estupefacta, ¿Cómo sabían eso? Era lo único que no le confesé a Alice.

- ¿Qué… dices? ¿Cómo…?

- Alice nos dijo las varias veces que te tropezaste – me dijo Jasper – además titubeas a veces para hablar… -

- no me había dado cuenta de esas cosas – dije rápidamente antes de que me sacara más vergüenzas en cara, y esta se pusiera roja.

- Lo harás tan de seguido que ni cuenta te das que las haces – comento Emmett esta vez sí para burlarse de mí.

- Ya dejen de burlarse de Bella – dijo Esme en forma de regaño – ella merece respeto.

Los chicos dejaron de comentar y me dio risa ver cómo le hacían caso a Esme, definitivamente, ella parecía su madre.

Carlisle se quedó pensativo unos minutos, hasta que Alice le dijo:

- Lo ves Carlisle, no hay razón para dudar de ella, no ha mencionado nada al respecto y no está nerviosa.

- No es razón, los vampiros mentimos muy bien – dijo Rosalie

- ¡Rose! – gritó Esme.

- ¿Qué? es verdad.

- No es cierto – dijo Alice – menciónaselos a ver cómo reacciona.

Todo quedó en silencio, no entendía nada de lo que decía. Después de unos minutos Carlisle habló

- Bella, ¿sabes quienes son los Vulturis cierto? ¿los conoces?

Mi cuerpo se tensó al oír ese nombre, recordé ese nombre que escuché en mi sueño.

- _ ¿de qué me hablas? – le pregunté-_

- _Nunca me han temblado las manos para matar a un vulturi, y menos por ella._

Un vulturi, un vulturi, me hicieron recordar las palabras de James

"_Sabes muy bien Bella que no te conviene huir, rastreo muy bien, y créeme, que no seré condescendiente contigo pequeña, no sabes los Vulturis cuantas ganas tendrán de tenerte, y porque no matarte, porque eres la autora de este rollo ¿recuerdas? - rió sarcástico, como si yo pudiera hacer algo así -, y yo seré el primero que entre en la guardia y te torture si sigues así ¡¿entiendes?!_

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, los Vulturis, la realeza, me matarían, vi a unos, una vez, y no quise verlos mas

_La parte inferior de Canadá estaba siendo azotada por decenas de neófitos… yo solo observaba como los James y Victoria los convertían, querían ese territorio, pero pasaron los días y huyeron, llevándome consigo, no quería ir, y en el paso de la frontera los vi, una niña, un hombre y un anciano, buscaban rastros, nos buscaban, pero solo se guiaban por algo, una bufanda, que había sido mía, me buscaban, creían que era yo, de pronto se voltearon a mi dirección y temblé, vi como 15 neófitos se acercaron y los atacaron, y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero tan mala suerte cai, y tan buena suerte, no me olieron, no se que pasó que no me percibieron, pero ahí escondida vi como acababan con esos vampiros neonatos y los quemaban sin compasión._

- ¿ven?, el que calla, otorga, además que está nerviosa, los conoce, seguro eres una de ellos.

No sabía que responder.

- ¡no lo es! ¿cierto Bella? Tú no eres una Vulturi. – dijo Alice desesperada, Jasper le agarró una mano.

- No… claro que no - mi voz temblaba a horrores

Silencio.

- ¡Es lo peor que pudiste haber dicho! ¡eso no te lo crees ni tú misma! Eres una…

- ¡Rosalie! ¡no la trates así! – hasta a la misma Esme se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

- ¡Estoy harta! Acabemos con esto de una vez.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Carlisle – por eso, y puesto que ni ayer ni hoy no nos hemos podido poner de acuerdo, he tomado una decisión y será aceptada.

Otra vez silencio… las reacciones eran variadas:

Rosalie escupía vitriolo por los ojos, la rabia la consumía, pero su media sonrisa dejaba claro que estaba casi segura que me largaría o que me matarían. Emmett le tenía tomada la mano a Rosalie y miraba expectante

Alice estaba impaciente, con los ojos abiertos llenos de compasión hacia Carlisle, susurrándole a Jasper que no tratara de calmarla, éste le agarraba la mano y miraba concentrado – supongo que tratando de calmar la tensión –

Esme solo miraba a Carlisle con el rostro indescriptible, esperando a que el tomara la mejor decisión o eso deduje.

Hasta que Carlisle habló:

- Bella si no es mucha molestia, querría que te quedaras con nosotros.

Y soltó la Bomba.

Rosalie gritó y salió del salón, solo se sintió un portazo. Emmett se disculpó y salió tras ella, no sé como hace para lidiar con tal ser que era esa mujer – y eso que apenas la conocía-.

Alice gritó de alegría y me abrazó, junto con Esme. Carlisle me miraba sonriente levantado en su puesto de la mesa, Jasper no estaba allí.

- Me alegro de que te quedes Bella – me dijo Alice.

- Se me hizo raro que no lo supieras – le dije, la verdad si no veía nada sabía que me quedaría.

- Créeme que no, porque si no veía nada también se significaba que convencería así me durara toda la eternidad.

No entendía porque ella me quería tanto, solo teníamos un día de conocernos y haría lo posible para estar conmigo. Se me salieron algunas lágrimas, por eso estaba separando a su familia.

- Oh no, estas llorando, cariño por favor no llores - me dijo Esme secándome las lágrimas.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Alice, creo que mejor debo irme – dije triste.

- ¿Por qué? Por favor Bella. – sollozaba Alice.

- Separé a tu familia, eso es injusto, no me hubiera gustado que hicieran eso con la mía. Aunque prácticamente lo hicieron.

- Escucha Bella – esta vez habló Carlisle – Rosalie regresará, eso es seguro, yo hablaré con ella y Emmett tratará de convencerla…. No pasa nada - no me sonada muy convincente, tenían miedo de algo. Tal vez sospecharan. Temblé inconsientemente

- Tú tranquila Bella, ahora haces parte de esta familia, y estoy segura que pronto estaremos todos juntos. – dijo Esme y me abrazó, pero no sentía confianza, sino un extraño temor.

Me sentía feliz, a pesar de todo, pero no sentía confianza en Carlisle al decirme que solo era un malentendido, que pronto la familia estaría completa, y que yo era una nueva integrante. Me escondía algo.

Solo esperaba que no ocasionara otros problemas.

* * *

**Hello everybody!!!**

**Me merezco un premio xD publique mucho antes de lo previsto!!! ¿Milagro de dia de velitas? podía ser, o mas bien ¿lo que hace la pava (aburrimiento, para el que no entienda :P) el dia de Velitas? creo que si xD**

**Antes que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por no hacerlo antes, ¿que cosa?, pues agradecerles todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! xD, perdon pero soy algo despistada :D**

**En cuanto a algunas ¿? de los reviews, pues digo que Edward aparecerá prontito (tranquilas, todo debe pasar con calma, y la llegada de Edward será wow) asi que calmense! xD**

**y Nessie, pues algo es, deduzcan ustedes :P.**

**De pronto se que quedarán o.O con los recuerdos y cosas que hace Bella, pues... ES LA IDEA! XD, no voy a decir nada sobre este tema, todo se irá resolviendo solito xD - y como se que son inteligentes lo averiguaran -**

**wenop! no hay nada mas que decir, son las 1:20 a.m. y tengo que levantarme a las 3:00 a.m. a prender velitas asi que tengo una hora para dormir xD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Saludos.**

**MaJoICS✬ **


	4. Regreso

**Los personajes son de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso por ocio xD**

**

* * *

**

**Regreso.**

Estaba pensando seriamente en que me volvería loca: ¡el mismo sueño todos los días!, tras que los vampiros no "podemos dormir" y siendo la única que lo hago, tengo el mismo sueño desde que llegué acá.

- Hey Bella, ¿en qué mundo andas? – me dijo Emmett pegándome con la pelota de béisbol con que jugaban un poco fuerte.

- Mmm nada… - dije devolviéndole la pelota, aunque algo desviada, se rió.

- ¿Cuándo serás una vampiro normal con buenos reflejos?

- Cállate si no quieres que te vuelva a ganar un pulso. – dije y el aparentemente se enojó. Me sentía realizada cuando hace una semana le gané en una competencia de pulso, todavía no lo supero. Pero el se lo ganó por hacerme rabiar.

- Eso es suerte de neófita, deja que pase el año.

- Todavía quedan 5 meses –

- Eso es una semana en vida vampírica –

- Ya déjalo Emmett.

- Emmett ya deja de molestar a Isabella – ese era Jasper. Por alguna razón que no comprendo era el único que no me llamaba Bella. Me llamaba con mucho respeto.

- Oh Jasper, no sabes lo divertido que es hacerlo, es como la niña.

- Esa niña es hasta más fuerte que tú en todo sentido – le dijo, y luego se dirigió a mi – hasta más que yo, nadie es capaz de negar una salida de compras con Alice.

Nos encontrábamos en el claro donde jugábamos (o mejor dicho jugaban) béisbol siempre que había tormenta, pero al parecer hoy solo fue una falsa alarma, Alice quería ir de compras con Rosalie y conmigo, pero recordando la última vez que fui con ellas (con casi 7 conjuntos de ropa para mi, y una Rosalie que buscaba cualquier pretexto para pelear), busque mil y un excusas para no ir; Esme se había ido a cazar con Carlisle, así decidí que me quedaría un rato con los chicos Cullen matando el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa? Al parecer ya no va a haber tormenta. – dijo Jasper – y hacemos una carrera con los autos ¿no Emmett?

- Si pero ¿porque la primera carrera no es hasta la casa?

- No es mala idea. – consideró Jasper, quien ya se ponía en posición para echar a correr.

- Dale, vamos a ver quién gana Jasper

- Seguro Emmett.

- ¡Bella te vemos allá! – dijo Emmett quien ya había empezado a correr, Jasper lo siguió inmediatamente después.

- ¡ahora los alcanzo! – grité, iba a demorar un poco más que ellos a causar de mi torpeza, pero menos mal iban tan distraídos en su carrera que no me molestarían esta vez.

Esos chicos… sus vidas giraban en torno a una continua competencia (y apuestas a causa mía, Alice decía que yo era como su nuevo juguete de apuestas), y ahora que el don de Alice no era efectivo, Jasper tendía a perder más que antes.

Eso me hace sentir culpable: el hecho de que Alice ya no pueda usar su don con su familia, porque yo estoy presente; aunque dice que todavía puede ver a los dos integrantes faltantes… Edward y Nessie, pero me da igual. Quisiera encontrar una forma de quitar ese escudo de mi cabeza, pero si ni siquiera lo siento, ¿cómo lo quito?

Mañana cumpliré un mes de estar viviendo con los Cullen, hasta ahora no he tenido problemas con ellos, excepto con Rosalie, pero siempre me convencen para que me quede, no entiendo porque la insistencia de que esté con ellos, pero igual no le presto atención a eso, todos me tratan bien, y aunque me gustaría que me trataran con menos formalidad, como lo hacen entre ellos mismos, con ese amor, se que eso no se cultiva de un día para otro y que tendré que darles - y darme- tiempo para considerarme una Cullen.

Todavía me inquieta conocer (formalmente hablando) a los otros dos Cullen, que habían huido pensando que yo era una amenaza, porque, no sé, todavía no relaciono en mi cabeza que tenía yo que ver con los vulturis y cual era el pavor.

Alice me explico quien era Edward, e inclusive lo menciona mucho, me muestra fotografías y otras cosas, (se ve simpático... pero mi primera impresión es que es un prepotente) pero de Nessie solo me dijo: "si alguna vez la llegas a ver, es un amor, pero es algo… diferente… no… peligrosa es la palabra… no… más o menos, en fin su sola existencia supone peligro". No entendí, pero me dejó más que claro no hablar más de Nessie.

Terminaba mis cavilaciones y ya me acercaba a la gran mansión, los chicos, se encontraban en el garaje preparando los autos para la carrera: el Porsche amarillo 911 turbo de Alice y el BMW M3 de Rosalie. Tenía que ver esa carrera, pero tenía más de una noche sin dormir bien y con tanta actividad en el día de hoy se me estaban cerrando los ojos, ya era de noche. Les dije a los chicos que iría a descansar, no sin unas bromas de parte de Emmett.

Escuche los motores arrancando en dirección a la carretera y me senté tranquila en la ventana de mi habitación mirando el bosque. Estaba sola y me sentía en paz, tenía fe en que hoy sería una noche tranquila…

Hasta que sentí un auto llegar a toda velocidad por el camino hacia la casa. Bajé y me asomé por una ventana: un Volvo plateado se parqueaba en la puerta de la casa, y de él se bajaban las dos personas de mis pesadillas: Edward y la extraña niña, que ahora sabía de quien se trataba: Nessie. Aunque me preguntaba como aparecía en mis sueños sin ni siquiera conocerla. Pero eso pasó a otro plano.

Me aterroricé al verlos… ¿volvieron?, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que irme, si se daba cuenta que yo estaba aquí me atacaría antes de que yo dijera algo… me había dado cuenta que era un impulsivo. A buen momento no estaba ningún Cullen en casa.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me escondí debajo de la mesa de mármol -esperaría allí hasta que llegara el resto y le explicase, la verdad, le tenía miedo-, escuche cuando entraron:

- ¿hola? Regresamos, ¿Alice? ¿Esme?, no se escondan ya quiero verlos… – era la voz de Nessie, se escuchaba tan suave, como un arrullo. Sin duda era una niña.

- No hay nadie en casa Nessie, tal vez se fueron a cazar o algo, se me hace raro que Alice no nos haya visto… - era la voz de Edward, todavía recordaba su tono desde la única y última vez que me habló.

- ¡mejor! Por primera vez quiero sorprender a la tía Alice.

- Si… sorprender… - Edward hablaba algo ido.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?

- Quédate al lado mío, no te separes, sígueme…

Iban a algún lado, pero eran tan silenciosos que no supe a donde, me asomé a ver si habían entrado a la cocina, no vi nada en la sala, pero ni rastro de que hubieran entrado, suspiré y me volteé para aterrorizarme en segundos.

- Parece que nos esperabas ¿no? – dijo Edward y me lanzó con una mano a una pared, donde me levantó por el cuello.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿desde dónde nos sigues? ¿Dónde está mi familia? – me lanzaba preguntas igual que la primera vez, pero esta vez sí tenía quien me apoyara, además que estaba harta de Rosalie como para otro juzga-sin-saber.

- Estaba descansando en MI casa, no te he seguido desde ningún lado y LA familia están fuera… - contesté zafándome de su agarre

Inmediatamente se colocó en posición defensiva sobre Nessie, y le señaló que saliera. Ella obedeció inmediatamente.

- No pretendo atacar a nadie – le dije tratando de que me comprendiera.

- No te creo – dijo apretando los dientes. - ¿Cómo sabes de mi familia? ¿Cómo que TÚ casa?

Me quede helada, ni yo misma me acordaba de lo que había dicho, pero en un segundo sentí que me golpeé muy fuerte con algo: el suelo. Me tenía acorralada en el suelo.

- Dime la verdad antes de que te parta el cuello – me dijo

Y mi paciencia se acabó. Sentía una fuerza incomparable, quería acabar con esto, sin ser débil por primera vez. Quería demostrarle a este tipo que no siempre soy patosa.

- Me pones una mano encima, y no existirás para contarlo – dije mostrándole mis dientes.

- ¿en serio? Quiero verte intentarlo, no te tengo miedo – estaba demasiado confiado.

- Deberías – y le lancé las manos a los hombros, dando vuelta, ahora yo quedaba encima de él.

- Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente – me dijo con sorna. Vampiro engreído.

- No me subestimes, no sabes lo que soy –

- Creo que si lo sé, eres una… - no lo dejé terminar.

Un grito de dolor salió de su pecho, le había arañado la cara limpiamente, una línea en todo su lado izquierdo.

- Esta no te la perdono – me lanzó lejos, pero me incorporé como un gato.

- ¿quieres pelear? Pues pelea tendrás – le dije.

Y así duramos unos segundos, enfrascados en una pelea en la cocina de Esme, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Nessie. Creo que lo había arañado unas doce veces, y me había pegado unas cuantas más. Pero me volvió a terminar acorralando a la pared, tenía más experiencia que yo peleando.

- ¿No te piensas rendir? No eres buena peleando y no dejaré que la toques.

- Tranquilo, no pretendo hacerle nada. Como esa linda línea que hice en tu rostro. – definitivamente era linda.

- Esta te va a costar muy caro – me amenazó

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a desmembrar? – ahora era yo la confiada.

- No es mala idea –

Me haló el brazo hacia abajo, grite tan fuerte como podía, era un dolor horrible, me estaba literalmente arrancando el brazo.

- ¡Edward ya déjala! – el grito de Alice me salvo. Edward dejó de agarrarme el brazo y quedó mirando a un vacío enfrente de mí.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – esa era Esme.

- Parece que llegamos tarde Alice –

- ¿Edward regresaste? -

- ¿Dónde está Nessie? -

- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!

Mi cabeza daba vueltas ante el montón de voces que resonaban en la habitación, Edward solo me agarraba del brazo izquierdo, el otro estaba a un lado de su cuerpo, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, lo aparté y subí a mi habitación.

Abrí el closet, saqué mi maleta con mis cosas y a velocidad vampírica, me disponía a salir por la ventana cuando choqué con alguien.

- Alice déjame ir. – dije con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué te vas, no veo razón?! – Alice me agarraba fuerte por los hombros.

- No tengo cara para ver a tu familia después de esto. –

- Claro que si, ahora haces parte de esta familia, eres una Cullen, Bella… -

- No Alice, me voy… -

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes? –

- Nada Alice… -

- De todas maneras te quedarás, sigo sin ver a nadie de esta familia, así que de uno u otro modo aquí estarás. – lo pensé por un momento, pero todo es subjetivo, puedo cambiarlo si lo decido.

- No me vas a convencer esta vez – dije y me dirigí a la puerta antes de que ella me detuviera. Pero otra persona me detuvo, la que menos pensé.

- Si te vas, déjame antes decirte algo – Edward estaba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, lo miré a su cara y vi la línea rosada que atravesaba su rostro del lado izquierdo, no puedo creer que haya sido tan bestia. ¿Qué me pasó? Nunca había peleado así.

- ¿Por qué… es decir… que…?

- Tranquilízate, vi todo lo que ha pasado en este mes… ¿podemos hablar? Sé que no lo merezco por tratarte tan mal pero….

- ¿Puedes ir al grano? – le dije impaciente.

- Vamos afuera si no te molesta – me contestó secamente.

- Mientras no intentes… -

- No haré nada, lo prometo. Mientras tú no intentes nada, además yo solo atacó para defenderme – se excusó. Si claro, para defenderte, ¿de que? ¿de mi? Déjame reirme.

Miré a Alice, ella asintió con la cabeza, confiaba en su hermano, y yo en ella, así que asentí y salí por la ventana, y el siguiéndome.

* * *

**Bueno... Edward regresó... y Nessie tambien, se que es corto el cap, pero es que solo se puede hablar de un tema a la vez, aqui leemos el regreso, en el otro las reacciones, y todo en su sitio xD**

**¿que creen que le paso a Bella? o.O**

**Faltan algunos capítulos para saber la verdad - o entenderla-, pero por ahora solo les recomiendo que lean los 1 caps de amanecer :P**

**Pero el tema no solo ronda sobre Bella, sino sobre Nessie, ¿que hace alli?**

**Bueno, he revelado mucho hoy, así que no se quejen si me demoro :P, es que tengo otras cosas que hacer xD**

Saludos

MaJoICS✬


	5. Conversaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**Conversaciones.**

Decidí caminar a paso humano para no pasar vergüenza, pero igual ya el debía saber mis "anomalías", hasta que me agarró por un brazo y me detuvo.

- ¿podemos hablar aquí? No quiero estar tan lejos… solo lo suficiente para hablar en privado –

- Está bien – le contesté – ve al grano que estoy cansada. –

- Bueno… te llamé por dos cosas: quiero disculparme por mi actitud algo prepotente, pero entenderás mi situación… -

- No la entiendo… - decidí cortarlo secamente y me crucé de brazos, mostrando mi inconformidad.

- Escucha, tener que cuidar de Nessie no es fácil, tú misma la viste, que Alice no pudiera ver el futuro, y yo no pudiera leerte la mente me hizo pensar, algunas cosas equivocadas sobre ti.

- ¿algunas? – había notado ese detalle.

- Te seré sincero: No confío en que seas una simple neófita Isabella, mucho menos que hayas llegado así como así y que tengas nuestro mismo estilo de vida. Es mas, somos burlados por esto por el resto de los vampiros.

- ¿ah no? ¿Entonces en que crees? – si él no confiaba en eso ¿entonces en qué?

- Te lo dije, algo escondes…

- ¿algo? – me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Por algo no leo tu mente… - hablaba con tono convencido.

- ¡al parecer no te informaron que tengo un escudo! – me estaba desesperando este estúpido.

- ¡Y muy potente, por lo que tengo conocimiento, algo no común en un neófito normal!, los neófitos no tienden a controlar sus poderes, y al parecer, tu lo haces, entonces no lo eres.

- ¡no soy un neófito normal! – ya nos estábamos hablando a gritos.

- ¡eso lo sé! -

- ¿¡entonces!? –

- ¡por lo mismo! – y volvíamos donde empezamos.

- ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas y ya? -

- Que tú viniste para comprobar la existencia de Nessie-

- ¿a si? ¿Por qué? -

- Nessie es una niña vampiro, tú misma la viste, por eso, nos estas espiando, para el servicio de alguien…

- ¿de quién si YO puedo saber? -

- los Vulturis, no soy el único que lo digo. Refútalo. –

Y como la primera vez que escuché ese nombre…

Me puse nerviosa, me volteé y dejé de mirar a Edward, no entendía que tenía que ver yo con ellos, el más alto rango dentro de los vampiros. Todavía escuchaba ese nombre resonando como un eco dentro de mis sueños y mis recuerdos ¡yo no era nada de ellos! Al contrario, me perseguían los condenados.

Pero como soy una cobarde, no le conté a Alice mi historia sobre el temor de los vulturis… y ella no sabia nada, ni nadie tampoco…

- Estas nerviosa… no necesito leer tu mente para saber que tienes miedo por la verdad

- No lo tengo, la única que piensa eso es Rosalie seguramente. – nadie más pensaba eso, estoy segura.

- No te lo creas. Solo es la única que lo dice -

- ¿Quién más lo piensa a ver lector de mentes especializado? -

- Te mentiría si te aliento diciéndote que la misma Alice no tiene sus dudas.

- No te creo – sería lo último que esperaría de Alice.

- Es TU problema, o… ¿Por qué crees que entraste a esta familia así como así? – me calló - Necesitamos saber que eres y que implicas - agache mi cabeza por unos segundos, estaba dolida.

-Además - Dijo después de unos segundos - me enteré en Alaska sobre un desastre con neófitos ocurrido hace poco en Canadá, donde, según los recuerdos de Alice dijiste que viniste, allí fue oportuna la intervención de los Vulturis, que acabaron con eso, pero no se fueron con las manos vacías. - me miró

- no se de que me hablas -

- lo sabes muy bien Isabella, y por lo visto eso no se lo contaste a mi familia, ¿Qué me hace suponer que eres confiable? ¿y que no te uniste a la célebre colección de Aro, y el, viendo tus "dones", te utiliza ahora para que vengas a un clan de vampiros vegetarianos? Porque algo que no dudo son en tus dones. - Al parecer medio mundo se había puesto en mi contra para que el "recogiera" falsas pruebas. ¿Es que no me podía ir peor?

- ¿Sabes qué? – le dije viéndolo otra vez a los ojos – me largo. No soporto más.

Di media vuelta pretendiendo entrar en el bosque lo más veloz que pude, no me importaba lo que Alice me dijera, me iba. Me dolía no poder despedirme de ellos, pero también me dolía que me hubieran engañado, y ya estaba harta. No me importaba que no me hubieran dicho que dudaban de mí. Aparte ¿Qué tenía de malo ser una niña vampiro? ¿o es que era como yo, algo extraño también?

Tropecé con la raíz de un árbol, pero no caí, si no que unos brazos me sostuvieron, y me tomaron fuertemente por los hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que ya viste lo que tenías que ver te vas para pasar información? – me dijo Edward con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

- no sé de qué me hablas, no me interesa saber de la tal Nessie, y no me importa lo que pienses. -

- puedes irte, pero no te perderé de vista. -

- no me importa idiota, vigílame lo que se te dé la gana –

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos segundos, él sin soltarme, hasta que al ver la gruesa línea rosada en su cara me entró un extraño remordimiento, me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza. Pero era iluso si pensó que confesaba, como me confirmaba su ligera risa.

- Escúchame bien, me quedaré por aquí, francamente no quiero ningún vampiro pisándome los talones y mucho menos tú, que por lo que veo lo harías; además que Forks no es tan malo para mis condiciones. - _Y mientras esté legalmente en su territorio, James y Victoria no me podrán hacer nada, _añadí en mi mente -Gracias al Cielo el no podía leerla-.

- Mejor para mí, así averiguaré más fácilmente lo que escondes en realidad -

- Suerte, vas a necesitarla -

- Entonces si hay algo –

- No hay nada bueno que tu creas encontrar – trate de poner mi mejor voz. Ahora mas que nunca nadie tenía que saber lo de mi corazón.

- No sabes porque no puedes leer mi mente –

- Ni tú la mía para TU desgracia –

- Cierto, para MI desgracia –

En ese momento nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos…

Y me di cuenta de varias cosas…

Edward hablaba en serio cuando dijo lo de las sospechas – no puedo creer que pensaran eso de mí –, no había estibo de mentira en sus ojos…

Al igual que solo reflejaban preocupación por la pequeña niña que iba con él, que le dijo "papá" – supuse que él la había creado –

Y ese "papá" tenía una cara hermosa… que yo había estropeado bestialmente con un rasguño.

Tenía que admitirlo… Edward Cullen me estaba deslumbrando…

Eso, más cansancio y sueño acumulado provocaron que me sintiera grogui…

- Isabella ¿estás bien? –

- Mmmm sí, creo que estoy cansada, necesito dormir, me largo –

- ¿puedes ir así? – me preguntó y creo que lo escuché preocupado (alucinación mía probablemente)

- Yo la llevaré, Edward Nessie quiere hablarte, ve rápido que está impaciente – Alice llegó a salvarme

No sentí cuando Edward se fue ni cuando llegué a la cama, solo sentí cuando todo el peso del día se me descargó en la noche.

* * *

Sentí los primeros rayos del sol aparecer por la ventana, y me alegré que por primera vez en un mes, no soñé, aunque todavía seguía la perfecta imagen en mi cabeza de la pequeña Nessie, que a pesar de nunca haberla visto, era la misma que la de los sueños.

Me desemperecé y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con otra sorpresa: Nessie me miraba con recelo desde el marco de la puerta. Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

No me decía nada, así que me levanté de la cama y decidí hablarle:

- Mm, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – dije titubeante.

- Pues - Retrocedió dos pasos - Nop - y salio corriendo.

No se como, pero logré alcanzarla.

- Espera, ¿podemos hablar? - le dije, estaba de espaldas a mí. En el ancho corredor, no escuché a nadie, solo unos murmullos abajo.

- ¿de que quieres hablar? - dijo volteándose. Estaba seria, era curioso verlo en una niña que por lo fácil le ponía 5 años.

- pues… - ni yo misma sabía - quiero aclararte una cosa, no quiero hacerte daño -

- no puedo estar segura de eso -

- Escucha, no se que te han dicho, pero no quiero hacerte nada, en serio -

- no te creo, soy niña, eterna neófita y todo lo que quieras, pero he aprendido a razonar, no tengo porque creerte - cruzó sus bracitos en su pecho, al parecer era peor que su "padre".

- ¿Por qué? Acaso no te han dicho lo bien que me he comportado - Quise ponerle mas humor a esto, pero me equivoqué.

- seguro - dijo sarcástica - no has hecho nada para no levantar sospechas mientras llegaba -

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -

- Todos, nadie confía en ti -

- no te creo -

- míralo - y tomó mi palma. Sentí una extraña corriente, pero nada mas, como cuando Jasper trataba de aplicar su poder.

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿no ves nada? -

- ¿acaso tengo que ver algo? -

No me contestó sino que se fue alejando, y caí en cuenta en una cosa: Los Cullen no confiaban en mí… ella era una niña a pesar de que también fuese vampira, pero era niña, y "los niños no mienten" o eso dicen. Además pensaba demostrarlo con lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Sentí unos pasos subir al corredor, allí estaban todos los Cullen, me miraban con desconcierto, menos Rosalie, con su seriedad, y Edward igual; Nessie se dirigió donde él y dejó que la cargara, sería bonito si no tuvieran esa cara de amargados, voltee mi vista a los demás, y a pesar de la tristona cara de Alice, no me dejé convencer.

Pues algo tenía claro y ella lo sabía: hoy me iba de la casa Cullen.

* * *

**Bueno, cortito pero que se hace... además lo que se viene es bueno :P**

**Agradezco todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, y a Natica que me agregó al FB xD**

**Voy a responder una duda manifestada en los reviews: **

**Como comprobaran en este y en el anterior capitulo, Nessie NO es la pareja de Edward, yo creo que quedo claro QUE es, por lo que Edward TAMPOCO tuvo otra pareja... la razón de Nessie, mas adelante, y tiene que ver mucho con la trama de la saga real.**

**Rakel, como no tienes profile no te pude responder, si ves esto, te digo que no se porque no te salian los caps porque yo misma me reviso que haya actualizado...**

**Entonces, sin nada mas que decir, me despido y nos leemos en otra oportunidad - tranquils que es cercana xD-**

**Saludos**

**MaJoICS✬**


	6. Tregua

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Tregua.**

- ¡Bella!, vámonos ya es hora de ir de caza-

Alice me saco de mi fabulosa concentración cuando leía Cumbres Borrascosas por no se cuanta vez, era uno de mis libros favoritos. Menos mal ya me había tomado mi "energizante".

- Voy Alice, ya bajo - le dije.

Cerré mi libro no sin antes marcar la parte donde iba.

Corrimos por un largo trecho por los imponentes bosques de Forks, hasta que encontramos una surtida manada de ciervos, a los que decidimos cazar.

Después de un tiempo de estar limpiando mis sangrientas ropas lo mas que se podía, me rendí sentándome en un tronco. Alice se sentó a mi lado.

- Bella, deja de limpiar esa blusa, lo mejor es comprarte una nueva-

- Ni se te ocurra Alice, no tengo dinero y no dejare que me compres una prenda más -

- pero Bella… - dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito. Pero que no me convenció.

- pero Bella nada - dije en medio de una risa, pero después me puse seria - ya sabes lo que hablamos -

Suspiró rendida.

Como lo que me prometí, me fui de la Casa Cullen en esa semana. Había conseguido un apartamento rentado donde pudiera vivir, ubicado mas o menos en la salida contraria de Forks, a pesar de todo este pequeño pueblo me gustaba y hasta ahora ni rastro de James y Victoria. Carlisle y Esme estaban arrepentidos por haberme engañado y admitieron que al principio solo me tenían por mera curiosidad y nada mas, pero al parecer ya no me querían ver la cara. Emmett se volvió distante conmigo después de eso; y Edward y Nessie, ni mencionarlos.

Jasper y Alice, por el contrario, habían admitido su error, pero decidieron seguir siendo muy cercanos a mí, aunque al principio yo no quisiera. Jasper venía de vez en cuando, leíamos y hablábamos, me contó sobre su lucha contra neófitos y como se admiraba al verme, con mi "súper-escudo" y mi "súper-control". Pero no sabía si por eso era que me escuchaba, el mero interés por mis cualidades. Por eso

Cuando estábamos camino a casa, Alice me hizo una pregunta:

- Bella… uhmm, me preguntaba si… - estaba nerviosa, se veía rara la tan hiperactiva - bueno tu sabes que ya pronto comienzan las clases en la preparatoria, nosotros donde nos establecemos vamos, y querría saber si…-

- ¿asistiría? - termine la pregunta.

- Este… si… ¿Lo harás? - y me empezó a mirar con ojitos.

- mmmm sinceramente no lo se, no me apetece repetir la preparatoria - fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida: profesores encima de mi cabeza, la antisocial de la que todo el mundo hablaba, la que nunca tuvo novio…

- Bella, el pasado es pasado, además, puedes vengarte indirectamente de quien quieras, y estarás con Nos… - se calló enseguida.

- creo que esa es mas bien una razón para no ir no crees -

- Bella, vamos, todo mejorará, ya verás -

- no lo creo, y mucho menos si Edward sigue acosándome - es que me sacaba de quicio que estuviera siguiéndome cada rato y registrando mi vida.

- Pero tu no te quedas atrás, en vez de justificarte lo que haces es atacarlo y ponerse mas alerta - me dijo defendiendo a su hermano.

- ¡pero es que no tiene gracia que lo haga! - ya empezaba a gritar.

- y tu le das motivos, dices ser torpe, y cuando te topas con el peleas con una agilidad fuerzas incomparables. No lo culpo, además estoy segura que sabe algo que yo no - me hartaba que no me defendiera, sino a el, a ese idiota (por lo menos lo de mi descubierto incidente en Canadá no se lo dijo a nadie, solo un punto a favor), ya empezaba a sollozar, a veces era tan estúpida.

- OK… déjame en paz y ve con tu hermano, al parecer cada vez soy menos creíble - me alejé de ella y caminé mas rápido, pero me alcanzó.

- Bella perdóname, no llores es que… a veces ni se lo que digo, lo que pasa es que… a pesar de que Edward sea tan… -

- Estúpido, idiota, arrogante, engreído, acosador, sobreprotector, amenazador - me paro con la mano.

- no así, pero a pesar que lo veas de esa forma como tu lo describes, es una buena persona, que tuvo ciertas complicaciones en su vida y que debe responder por ellas -

- complicaciones entiendo por Nessie ¿Cuándo me vas a contar lo que paso? -

- ya te dije que nunca, es tema de Edward y el será que te cuente, yo no quiero problemas -

Lo único que sabía era que Nessie no salía de su casa sino para cazar, además que definirse a ella como "eterna neófita", me hacía deducir que tenía problemas de auto-control, pero no entendía que tenían que ver los dichosos vulturis con eso.

Suspiré. Alice rió y me dijo:

- vamos Bella cálmate, últimamente no veo el futuro, pero mi instinto sigue ahí, como cuando era humana y… -

- escupe sin rodeos -dije con mejor humor , solo hablaba así cuando tramaba algo.

- pues que las cosas con Edward mejorarán - Alice tenía una sonrisa insinuadora.

- MMM pero Edward, ¿Por qué Rosalie no, o Nessie? - iba a seguirle el juego a la duende, desde hace días me molestaba indirectamente con Edward. Y ella creía que no me daba cuenta.

- porque no lo veo seguro, pero con Edward si - y terminó - y seguro irán más lejos que una simple amistad -

- Mira Alice - conteste parando en seco y mirándola de frente, iba a poner PARE a esto - cuando eso ocurra, seré bien aceptada por TODA tu familia, Nessie querrá que yo sea su mamá y Edward leerá mi mente, al igual que tu volverás a ver mi futuro -

- eso puede ocurrir, has practicado para manejar tu escudo, que es lo que prácticamente reduce el asunto de la desconfianza - Eso era cierto.

-pero muy poco, nada significativo, solo lo siento y ya, no puedo manejarlo - era curioso, pero de un momento a otro sentía como si un aura azul me protegiera de todo, mas cuando me ponía a pelear con Edward. La única vez que había sentido eso, fue en mi "casi." encuentro con esos vulturis.

Nos acercábamos al final del bosque, habíamos dejado de hablar, de pronto ella me haló del brazo y me dijo

- no te acompañaré hasta tu casa, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas con Jasper -

- OK, nos vemos -

- Bye - y desapareció rápido. Era muy extraña a veces.

Cuando llegaba a mi casa, vi una sombra por mi ventana, ya imaginaba quien era… la adrenalina- si es que tenía tal hormona, no se me haría tan extraño - empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo como cada vez que lo veía, esta vez si que no se iba a salvar. Era la 3era vez que hacia eso.

Me escabullí sigilosamente como un gato, y llegué a la puerta de mi habitación, esta vez se había pasado: buscaba abrir el maletín que estaba debajo de mi cama sin levantar sospechas, donde estaban mis… materiales médicos, por llamarlos de alguna manera.

Si los veía estaba perdida.

- ¿Cómo abro esta cosa? - murmuró para sí mismo

- con la llave ¿no crees? - le dije, me coloqué encima del maletín con las piernas cruzadas, y le metí un leve empujón que lo sacó del cuarto.

- la próxima vez piensa antes de escudriñar cosas ajenas -

- creo que más bien no me distraeré tanto - murmuró pensativo, levantándose y caminado hacia mí. Me puse en posición defensiva.

- tranquila, esta vez no quiero pelear contigo - dijo con una estúpida sonrisa - pero será mejor que me digas que tienes ahí.

- nada que te importe - contesté rápido.

- ¿estas segura que no me importa? -

- por Dios, eres tan inmaduro, ¡claro que no!- me levante y me lo colgué al hombro.

- aunque sea, dime que ahí. No te va a hacer nada decirme -

- … - si este descubría mi secreto, no se lo guardaría, y no es el único tras de mí, ni el único lector de mentes.

- ¿sabes?, me conformo con saber que tienes secretos - me dijo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. - creo que no te molestaré mas… por el momento - y salió con una sonrisa. Era extraño.

-¡arg! ¡Idiota! - grite sin contenerme, creo que Alice se equivocó al decir que el era buena persona… y que yo algunas vez congeniaría con alguien como el.

Pero como dicen por allí, dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, y me gustaba hacerlo cabrear cuando investigaba sobre Nessie… aunque solo lo hacía por curiosidad. Era inclusive mas fuerte que el, y mi odio hacia el -supongo que es eso- hacía que esa fuerza saliera a relucir.

Iba a seguir mi libro, pero me percate que el marca páginas estaba en otra hoja diferente _- seguro que con eso fue con que se distrajo - _y mientras lo buscaba, el celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Alice:

_Bella necesito que vengas a la casa, y no acepto un NO por respuesta, han pasado tres semanas del incidente y queremos arreglarlo, tranquila que Edward se fue de caza con Nessie y a hacer nosequé cosa. Alice_

No estaba segura, ¿Qué querían ahora? ¿Una tregua? En primer lugar ellos mismo decidieron no hablarme, y yo igual lo acepté, no me molestó -bueno algo al principio- me dijo mi mente.

Nuevamente en móvil sonó, era otro mensaje:

_y antes de que me acuses, si sabía que Edward estaba en tu casa, lo vi salir y no vi a donde, es todo, no veo el futuro, en serio… confío en ti como para no decírtelo. Además creo que no hubo problema grave ¿o si?. Te espero, sabes que vendrás, no veo nuestro futuro después de 12 horas. Alice._

Bueno, al parecer sí iría, así que durante el tiempo faltante, me dediqué a dormir y a prepararme psicológicamente para el día siguiente.

* * *

12 horas.

¡12 horas Han pasado!, definitivamente el tiempo vuela cuando estas nerviosa… ahora estaba en el umbral de los Cullen con los nervios de punta.

Alice salió a mi encuentro y me dijo que la siguiera a la casa; empezó a hablar, pero no le entendía nada, estaba nerviosa hasta por las uñas, solo la seguía.

Llegamos al inmenso comedor, y, al igual que la primera vez, me senté en una punta, contraria a Carlisle, y se produjo un silencio incómodo. Hasta que Carlisle habló como a los 5 minutos:

- Isabella, se que nuestra actitud no fue la mejor, pero es que teníamos miedo, no sabíamos nada de ti, y que llegaras así de confiada y tu escudo, nos produjo una confusión terrible, aceptamos que no nos quieras dirigir las palabra, tan solo…- lo interrumpí.

- Mira Carlisle, y todos, yo… - no sabía que decir, creo que fue mala idea interrumpir, pero no quería escuchar nada mas - escuchen, lo que menos quiero son problemas con ustedes, me caen bien y… bueno, no entiendo muy bien este embrollo, pero sus razones tendrán, y pues… mantendré mi distancia si es lo que quieren, no quiero problemas, y la verdad, Forks me gusta y no quisiera irme -

Nuevamente silencio incómodo, y ahora fue Emmett el que habló

- Bella, la verdad me simpatizas mucho, a pesar de todo, todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo que no ha hecho nada, y pienso que podemos empezar a ser amigos, pero no bajemos la guardia, yo lo haré - se acercó a mi y me abrazó -

No sabía que hacer, así que se lo respondí, pero no pude evitar preguntar:

- ¿Y Rosalie? - le pregunte todavía abrazada a el, pero aun así sabía que escucharía.

- Ella entenderá, nuestras decisiones son diferentes, pero eso no implica el separarnos. - Dejó de abrazarme y no pude evitar mirarla, su rostro era inexpresivo, pero sin rastro de furia.

Pero otros brazos más cálidos no me dejaron seguir mirando. Esme me abrazaba, y se sentía demasiado bien. No dijo nada, solo se apartó y me miró firmemente a los ojos de una forma dulce. Sonreí al hecho.

Carlisle se acercó algo apenado

- Creo que no hay nada más que decir, Emmett ha dicho todo - me abrazó también, pero fue mas corto, me imagino que se siente mal por esto, en lo poco que viví con el, me di cuenta que odia las trampas y la injusticia.

Rosalie solo me dijo algo distante:

- No olvides que no bajaré la guardia.

- tranquila - fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Alice y Jasper estaban de pie mirándome, de ellos no había que decir nada, confiaban en mí - pero desgraciadamente yo era miedosa, y no les daba confianza para contarles lo que paso, o mas bien tenía miedo de Edward no lo se-

Pero Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Bella necesito que me acompañes a mi habitación ¿puedes? -

- claro -

Subí con ella, con la mirada del resto de los Cullen en mi espalda. Cuando llegamos, Alice cerró la puerta y abrió su inmenso clóset.

- Toma - me dio una hoja de papel y un lápiz.

- ¿para que es esto? -

- Responde la pregunta - leí la hoja.

_Edward sabe algo que no nos has dicho, ¿puedes decirme que es?_

No se porque no quería decirlo, pero desvié algo el tema por algo que de verdad me intrigaba

- Alice para q… -

- tu solo copia la respuesta - Dijo con su gran sonrisa.

Cuando decidí copiarla, a los 5 minutos me quitó la hoja y la botó.

- ¿y eso que fue? -

- era para que se fueran, iban a irse de caza todos ahora, pero al ver que iba a hablar contigo, se quedaron a escuchar, por eso el papel, para que creyeran que ibas a copiar todo y así no iban a escuchar nada, entonces daba igual. Además que mañana empezamos clases y tienen que estar todos bien alimentados al exponernos con tantos chicos. - dijo con una sonrisa - ahora si, habla -

- como sabes que no est---

- Dios Bella, ¿cuando dejarás de hacer eso? -

- perdón -

- habla - me dijo ya con el rostro lleno de impaciencia.

Y empecé a contarle cuando me encontré con James y Victoria, y se ofrecieron a "ayudarme" y a acompañarme, sobre su poder y sobre como ocasionaron en desastre de los neófitos en Canadá y me inculparon, ellos desaparecieron y los benditos Vulturis me buscaban, luego ellos querrían llevarme de vuelta y huí. Omití lo de mis cualidades.

Escuchó todo sin pestañear ni interrumpir, y me prometió que no diría nada, ella sabía que yo tenía un temor inconsciente que ni yo misma sabía porque, pero todavía no confiaba totalmente en los Cullen.

* * *

Primer día de clases del último año -otra vez-

Me había graduado hace año y medio, y volvía otra vez, no entiendo como me dejo convencer de Alice. - O mas bien, que terrible era irse de compras con ella como para poner eso de condición-

Y mucho menos como eso me sirvió para dejarme convencer de que el mismísimo Edward me viniera a buscar, cuando hubiera preferido irme sola - y fácilmente lo podría hacer - que con ese patán, ¿con que cara dicen que es un amor?. No lo se, es más, tampoco se porque el acepto llevarme. - si es que aceptó, y no me deja plantada -

El volvo apareció y cuando me subí vi la cara de Edward, que mas bien parecía que lo hubieran asustado, si pudiera, creo que se habría puesto más pálido.

- ¿Estas bien? - no pude evitar preguntar.

- si… solo son cosas de Alice - y dijo entre dientes - y de Emmett -

- ¿Qué te hicieron para ponerte así? - no pude evitar sonreir.

- ¿podrías limitarte a hacer silencio? - me dijo de muy mala manera.

- tranquilo, solo hablo con gente civilizada - me volteé hacia la ventana.

Cuando estábamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la escuela se detuvo, yo volteé a ver que pasaba, el miraba al frente.

- ¿pasó algo? -

- Isabella - suspiró - ya vi toda la conversación que tuviste con mi familia -

- ¿y? -

- También la que tuviste con Alice -

Me tensé al escucharlo - ¿mmm y que sucede con eso? -

- creo… - dijo nervioso - que te debo una disculpa -

¿Qué? No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Edward Cullen pidiéndome una disculpa…

- ¿Por qué? - no sabía que mas preguntar.

- supongo que lo que le dijiste a Alice, tiene coherencia, además de otras cosas, sin embargo, todavía me quedan algunos cabos sueltos por averiguar, así que esto no es ninguna petición de amistad ni nada por el estilo hasta que todo quede claro- dijo muy serio, ahora mirándome a los ojos esperando mi respuesta, pero yo no reaccionaba.

- hmmm, pues… disculpa a-ceptada - y luego me ofreció su mano.

- que---

- prometo que no te volveré a molestar, pero tu tampoco averiguaras mas de Nessie ¿entiendes? -

- correcto - dije.

- ¿tregua? -

- tregua -

Y nos dimos la mano, sin embargo, ese solo contacto amistoso hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera de arriba abajo ¿Qué era eso?

Llegamos a la Escuela, allí nos esperaban el resto de los hermanos Cullen.

- Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día- me dijo Edward sorpresivamente mientras salíamos del volvo.

- mmm igual - no entendía porque no le podía decir una frase decente, es frustrante.

Llegamos donde estaban los demás, no sin que antes la gente me mirara tanto, al parecer las personas nos notaban raros. Y lo peor eran los murmullos sobre mi persona:

_Viene con los Cullen._

_¿Es otra adoptada?._

_Viene con Edward_

_¿Estará con el?_

¿_Es la pareja de Edward?_

Cuanto desearía ser humana para ser ignorante a eso, no como ahora con mi súper oído. Además, ¿Qué tanto interés en Edward?

Suspiré, este sería un día largo.

* * *

**Hi Readers!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se que es de transición pero es necesario para lo que viene. Bella necesita tener mas contacto con los Cullen.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, espero no decepcionarls porque de ahora en adelante vienen las revelaciones.**

Saludos

MaJoICS✬


	7. Problemas de sangre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Problemas de Sangre.**

¡Que fastidio!

Creo que eso era lo que se me veía en la cara cuando me acerqué a los Cullen.

- tranquila Bella, te acostumbrarás - me dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en el hombro.

- claro, ¿en cuanto tiempo?, ¿todo el año? -

- Eso es ahora, después se les pasa, llevamos un año aquí en Forks, y míranos, ya no nos importa -

- aunque no dejamos de ser el centro de atención - dijo Edward con la cara asqueada.

- Ese eres tu. Ja por estar solo, y tu castigo es leerles las mentes a toda esa revolución de hormonas - dijo Emmett.

- Solo estoy mejor, gracias Emmett -

- No lo creo, eres muy amargado - dijo Rosalie, aunque me daban ganas de decirle que si fuera eso, porque ella lo es, "pero el ladrón juzga por su condición" dicen.

La campana sonó y Alice llegó con unos papeles en las manos, no me había dado cuenta que ella no estaba, vaya amiga.

- A la orden para la próxima, traje todos los horarios, la mayoría de clases las tenemos en parejas como querían - empezó a entregar los horarios - y cuando hablo de parejas, incluyo a Bella-. Ok eso no me lo esperaba.

- Oh, genial espero que no tenga ninguna con ella - dijo Rosalie y se fue con Emmett, Edward también se fue luego con Jasper.

- Ten Bella, nos vemos - se dio la vuelta, pero se devolvió - OH, que no se te olvide los lent-

- si ya se, cambiarlos a la hora del almuerzo, y revisarme antes de clases, si alguna cosa, pedir permiso al profesor -

- ¡Me encanta que me entiendas!, Nos vemos -

- Bye -

Tenia que recordarme lo de los lentes de contacto, me revise en un ventanal antes de entrar al edificio a ver si los tenia en su sitio o si la ponzoña ya los había desecho, pero estaban bien.

Todavía recuerdo ese loco hecho, mis ojos rojos - mas bien naranjas- eran la mejor excusa para no ir a clases. Pero Alice la vampiro-que-tiene-solución-a-todo-problema-que-se-le-pase-al-frente, me dio la idea de los lentes de contacto, le reproche diciéndole que no podía pagar mínimo dos pares diarios por lo menos en el poco tiempo que falta para que mis ojos sean posiblemente dorados, pero esa idea se vino abajo a ver la repisa mas alta de mi closet llena de -según ella- 100 pares de lentes, ¿de donde los saco? No se, pero igual no podía devolverlos, y no la iba a hacer gastar en vano cualquier cosa que hizo.

Y para que el día siguiera así de bien como iba, me dirigía al salón de la que sería mi primera clase: Matemáticas, como las odiaba, por algo estudiaba literatura ¿no?, pero mi retentiva humana se mantuvo en inclusive mejoró, así que me di cuenta que no tendría tantos problemas.

Me senté al lado de una chica, que me sonrió al instante, y se presentó:

- Hola, soy Jessica, tu eres la nueva de los Cullen ¿verdad?

_Nueva de los Cullen, _ash, que rápido inventan cosas, me apresuré a corregirla.

- no, soy _amiga _de ellos, los conozco, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella -

- Mucho gusto Bella, y dime… ¿de donde los conoces?

Me quedé petrificada, sin duda esta era la chismosa más directa que he conocido, ni siquiera un "de donde vengo", "que hago aquí", nada de eso…

Gracias a Dios me salvó la llegada del profesor, que mando a silenciar la clase, se presentó e hizo una inducción de lo que daríamos en el semestre, nada interesante, cuando ya lo diste, y lo peor pasaste raspando por esa materia que no te gustó para nada y mucho menos el profesor.

La siguiente clase era Historia, no era mala materia, exceptuando que el profesor hablaba mas de lo que podía aguantar un ser humano sin dormirse, e inclusive yo ya estaba a punto, sino fue que en esa clase estuve con Alice, que me mantuvo distraída con conversaciones banales en papelitos.

Después tocó geografía, no estuvo difícil y el profesor era algo animado, la inducción fue corta y nos dio el tiempo restante libre, y el compañero con que me tocó al lado no desperdició la oportunidad de hablar conmigo.

- Hola, soy Mike Newton, mucho gusto -

- Hola, soy Bella Swan, igual - dije algo tímida.

- ¿eres la chica que vino con Cullen cierto? - me miró con ojos entreabiertos, y yo no pude evitar enojarme por dentro y sonrojarme por fuera ¿es que en ese momento no había nada mas interesante que verme a mi llegar en el volvo con Edward y me acercara a los Cullen?, al parecer no.

- pues, si, los conozco, ¿algún problema con eso? -

- pues, no, sino que es raro, ellos siempre tan reservados, dan miedo a veces - dijo, pero cambió de tema - así que, ¿de donde vienes? -

- del norte - respondí rápidamente, indiferente. Si había conocido a los Cullen en las vacaciones, se supone que los conocí en Alaska, donde estaban según la versión que dieron al pueblo.

- ah, entonces debiste conocer a los Cullen es sus vacaciones ¿verdad? -

Se escuchó la campana, y al salir solo pude pensar en una cosa: ¡que Stress!, estos chicos no tenían vida si no es la de los Cullen. Tenía que relajarme sino explotaría.

La próxima fue Literatura, donde estuve con Emmett, la inducción del semestre fue aburrida, sobretodo porque eran cosas que había dado y repetido, pero Emmett me alegró el día con sus estúpidos comentarios sobre los autores y libros de los que hablaba la profesora. Era raro que a los Cullen nunca se les sentara nadie al lado, le hice el comentario a Emmett, y el se echo a reír.

- digamos Bella, que ellos sienten que somos peligrosos, no saben porque, pero lo sienten, o así dice Jasper. Y sería lo mas lógico.-

- no lo se Emmett, a mí todos los chicos con los que me he encontrado me saludan y hablan sin temor - volvió a reír, era la hora y yo no encontraba el chiste.

- Bella, recuerda que no eres una amenaza normal, ni dime algo ¿ahora se te antoja morder a alguien? -

- no -

- pues que peligro pueden sentir -

Iba a reprocharle, pero la profesora nos calló.

- Señor Cullen y señorita Swan, silencio o pueden continuar con sus chistes afuera -

Terminamos la clase en silencio, pero el condenado seguía riéndose entre dientes.

Y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Fui a cambiarme los lentes de contacto al baño, ya se les notaba algo el daño, sin embargo al parecer perdurarían unas horas mas, pero no quise arriesgarme y me los cambie.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería, no sabía a donde ir, no veía a ninguno de los Cullen, pero Jessica, la chismosa de matemáticas me llamo para que me sentara con ella y su grupo, allí se encontraba Mike y otros chicos que creí ver en las clases, se presentaron como Angela, Tyler, Eric, Ben y Lauren, esta última me miraba horrible. Todo iba bien, conversaban entre ellos sobre cosas banales, yo no les prestaba atención, solo me comía una barra de chocolate para parecer mas normal, pero de pronto se quedaron en silencio, y vi porque

Los Cullen entraron a la cafetería, y todo el mundo los miraba, Dios era increíble. Pasaron por mi lado, Alice me saludo y Jasper me dio una sonrisa al igual que Emmett, pero el primero se veía algo adolorido y tenía los ojos negros, debió haber visto sangre. El resto paso de largo. cuando voltee a la mesa todos mis acompañantes me miraron estupefactos.

- ¿que? - pregunte.

- Nada - respondieron en un extraño coro.

Terminaron de verme y los chicos siguieron hablando de sus cosas. Lauren se volteo hacia mi y me pregunto socarrona:

- Asi que... conoces a los Cullen. -

- mmmm si - ya me imaginaba lo que venia.

- ¿como los conociste? -

- pues... en las vacaciones - no era mentira.

- ¿allá en Alaska? - dijo Jessica entrando en conversación.

- pues si - dije indiferente.

- ¿y que haces aquí? - dijo Lauren en un tono exigente, si no dejaba de tratarme así la iba a golpear en algún momento y no sería mi culpa.

- casualidad de la vida que me vine a vivir acá -

- ¿y por que te trajo Edward hoy? - replico Lauren con un particular enojo. ¿Por qué? La pregunta del millón.

- somos conocidos, ¿que tiene de malo? - otra pregunta Así y Lauren no salía sana de la cafetería.

- Hola chicos - dijo la inconfundible voz de Alice detrás de mi, nadie respondió sino que la miraron como si fuera un fantasma - aunque no era algo alejado a eso -

- Bella necesito que nos acompañes, es importante - me dijo.

- mmmm OK, ya voy -

- OK Adios chicos - dijo despidiéndose con la mano, gesto que no fue respondido tampoco.

Cuando me levantaba, Jessica me haló por el brazo.

- Consígueme el Número de Edward si no es mucho pedir, ¿por favor? - murmuró poniendo su mejor cara de santo.

- estem, haré lo que pueda - si supiera que Edward la está escuchando.

- Gracias, eres una buena amiga - dijo, yo solo puede rodar los ojos.

Llegué a la mesa donde estaban los Cullen y me senté al lado de Alice terminándome mi barra de chocolate. Y enseguida Emmett se dispuso a molestarme:

- ¿Qué no puedes ser una vampiro normal? Deja de comer chocolate-

- Cállate y déjalo Emmett. Por lo menos no necesito poner cara de asco mientras veo comida humana -

- hay mejores comidas que esa, o bebidas - dijo, y todos se rieron.

Y vino la vergüenza, ¿Qué pasaría el día que les dijera que para poder alimentarme aunque sea de sangre animal necesito tomarme mi propia ponzoña, si no, no doy para hacerlo? Soy como un niño al que le obligan a comerse las verduras, que le harán bien, pero no quiere. No quiero imaginar la intensidad de Emmett por lo menos en el siglo siguiente después que se lo diga.

- Creo que ese no es el punto aquí ahora - dijo Jasper ahora serio. Se veía adolorido, y de pronto dejó de respirar.

- es cierto, Jasper pero no hables, no es necesario - le dijo Alice mirándolo con compasión.

- Bella, ¿te toca biología ahora, o en la última hora? - me preguntó Rosalie.

- mmm deja y reviso - dije viendo mi horario - si, la próxima -

Emmett se echó a reír. Edward lo mataba con la mirada.

- Jasper, paga - y no pude evitar reírme también.

- A ver ¿Qué apostaron esta vez? - les pregunte todavía riéndome.

- A que te iba a tocar biología con Edward - me puse seria enseguida, ¿me iba a tocar una clase con el?, el día no podía ponerse mejor.

- vamos Bella no es tan malo deja esa cara - Emmett como siempre de imprudente. Y yo como siempre sonrojándome, Dios, Edward pensará que le tengo miedo. Pero su cara me mostraba que no estaba mas contento que yo.

Pero me acordé de algo.

- chicos, cual er--.

Sonó la campana, y se levantaron.

- Edward, encárgate - dijo Alice.

- Gracias Alice - dijo el aludido entre dientes.

- ¡oye! Me toca lidiar con Jasper además de todo- dijo en forma de queja y se dirigió a mí - tranquila Bella, Edward te lo explicará - dijo por último y se fue agarrando a Jasper por el brazo. Nos quedamos mirando.

- bueno, creo que nos toca biología juntos, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde - Dije y me volteé para irme.

- Espera Isabella - me dijo y me haló por el brazo - ese es el problema, no puedes ir a esa clase - enfatizó.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tú lo dices? - no me gustaba que me mandaran y mucho menos el.

- no porque yo lo digo, por mí no te dirigiría la palabra - no se porque eso me entristeció muy en el fondo - si no porque es peligroso para nosotros-

- que peligro corremos, no enti-- me cortó

- Van a hacer pruebas de sangre, leí la mente del profesor, además que en la clase de Rose y Jasper lo Hic- -

- No importa, no pasará nada -

- No te las des de valiente, podemos acabar con esa clase, o ¿acaso te resistirías? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

He ahí el problema, yo y mi enorme boca que habla antes de pensar, el no sabía que a mí la sangre no me producía ningún estímulo.

- mmm no, solo que no creo que me haga nada ver puntos de sangre -

- y olerla -

- no se respira y listo - contraataqué.

- y cuando nos toque, nos inyecten y la aguja se rompa porque nuestra piel es impenetrable, ¿Qué vas a hacer? - y ahí si toco quedarme callada.

- ¿ves? - me dijo - no importa que pierdas una clase, no vamos a dar nada importante, vamos - me agarró por el brazo.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? -

- a mi auto -

- ¿para que? - ya me sacaba de la parte trasera de la cafetería.

- es aislado, no va a llegar nadie con rastros de sangre, así que es menos riesgoso. -

Cuando estábamos al lado del auto logre zafarme.

- No quiero -

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? -

- caminar por ahí o algo -

- No, entra ya, bastante tenemos que lidiar con el pobre de Jasper y nosotros mismos para que por una terquedad tuya tengamos problemas -

Me quedé quieta sin moverme.

- Isabella, hazlo, no quiero usar la fuerza -

- olvidas que soy más fuerte que tú -

- fuerza que no sabes usar, además que llamaré a Emmett y Rosalie si es necesario - Lo pensé mejor, no quería tener que verme con la engreída de Rosalie.

- esta bien, menos mal ya han pasado 15 minutos, solo serán 45 minutos contigo al lado - dije entrando por la puerta de copiloto.

- a mi tampoco me gusta estar contigo, pero lo soporto - dijo entrando por la puerta del conductor, y volví a sentir una punzada en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante 15 minutos mas, lo único que se escuchaba era algunas notas clásicas de Debussy que el había puesto, _tiene buen gusto _pensaba mientras veía como me ignoraba completamente durante ese tiempo y se relajaba, con sus ojos cerrados que daba la impresión de un plácido sueño. Se veía tranquilo, _hermoso,_ pensé inconscientemente, no era mentira, parecía un dios esculpido en piedra -hasta con la cicatriz rosa que le había hecho hace unas semanas atrás-, lástima que cuando está "despierto" parezca un ogro - _Gracias a mi escudo, no se que haría si me leyera la mente_ - este pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara.

De pronto abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva que me asustó, se enderezó y salió del carro, todo en una fracción de segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté antes de que se fuera.

- Problemas con Jasper y Emmett- me dijo - no salgas del carro por favor, mantén los vidrios arriba ¿entiendes? - asentí y desapareció.

Genial, ignorada, y después mandada, ¿Qué le pasa?; la música de Debussy paró, al parecer el CD se acabó. Fui a ver si tenía otros en la guantera para aunque sea entretenerme, y me encontré con una sorpresa.

Dos CD, otro de música clásica y otro de un grupo de rock. Pero eso no fue lo que captó mi atención:

Tres fotos, en la primera, estaba Nessie y otra mujer, como de unos 27 años, sonrientes, rubias, los ojos de Nessie de un profundo azul, su cabello caía en pequeños rizos iluminados por el sol. Era una foto de Nessie humana.

En la otra también aparecía Nessie, pero ya no estaba con la mujer, sino con Edward, sin duda era vampiro, sus ojos ya no eran azules sino dorados, y su piel junto con la de Edward resplandecían debajo de un imponente sol, se veían hermosos, y mas que todo Edward - tenía que admitirlo -, se veía todo tan bien, mas que todo su sonrisa, él sonreía como nunca lo había visto. Me hace pensar que soy yo la causa de su amargura.

Y en la última foto, aparecía Nessie sola, sus ojos azules y el pudín que tenía al frente me decían que era humana, y que cumplía 5 años, fue la foto de su último cumpleaños, mire la fecha que estaba en la parte inferior de la foto.

- 9 de septiembre de 2003 - dijo una voz a mi lado, que me asustó al instante, haciendo que soltara las fotos en mi regazo.

* * *

**Hi! vuelvo despues de tanto tiempo ocupada en otras cosas retomo en fic.**

**Y vino una revelación, quien no la entienda me avisa y le explico, y quien no la encuentre le recomiendo un viaje espacio-temporal a la cafetería cuando Bella está en la mesa Cullen :P.**

**A Bella la pillaron, ¿que hará Edward? ¿pelearán? ¿hablaran?, ¿que creen que vendrá en el próximo capítulo? o.O**

**No esperarán mucho ¿why?, porque si el proximo no lo publico en la madrugada, lo tendrán mañana por la noche, por la sencilla razón que ando inspirada porque tengo rabia por algo :D**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos xD**

**Saludos**

**MaJoICS✬**


	8. Niña Inmortal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Niña inmortal. **

- ¿cu-cuando llegaste? - pregunte algo nerviosa, esperando que me gritara por haber sido tan metiche de esculcar sus cosas.

- lo suficiente para ver como veías mi foto con Nessie - las tomo y las miró por unos segundos, y no me gritó - soy un monstruo ¿cierto? - me miró con unos ojos ocre oscuro.

- ¿ah? - no entendía lo que me decía.

- olvídalo - volvió su vista a la foto - supongo que el logro es que me haya aceptado -

- Edward, ¿puedo saber que pasó con Nessie? - No me contestó, sino que fijo su vista al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Edward? -

- hace 6 años, veníamos de Québec en Canadá, hacía medio siglo que no visitábamos Forks, y ya era hora de volver, venimos Esme, Alice, Rosalie y yo porque querían ver primero la casa a petición de Esme para amoblarla y arreglarla y yo me ofrecí a traerlas. Ellas se quedaron revisándola y yo me fui a echar un vistazo al pueblo.

Iba ya mas o menos por los suburbios cuando me llego un olor, lo mejor que había olido, eso hizo que la bestia se despertara en mi, quería obtenerlo, tenerlo, y sobretodo, probar al dueño de tan delicioso aroma

llegué a una casa, algo pequeña y me asomé por la ventana, y vi a la portadora de tan semejante olor, pero eso no me importó en esos momentos, solo quería probar y ya, estaba cegado, quería sentir esa sangre bajar por mi garganta, no me importaba mas nada, ni mi familia, ni la de esa niña, ni los Vulturis, nada.

entre sigilosamente, ella jugaba con unos bloques de madera, tampoco me importo su inocente carita cuando me pregunto:

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿buscas a mamá?.

No le contesté, sino que la tomé en brazos y la abracé.

- ¿acaso eres mi papá? - me dijo pasando las manos por mi cuello, su cuerpo estaba cerca de mi boca, así que solo moví mi cabeza un poco mas… y la mordí

Un escalofrío acompañado de un silencio vino después de eso, no podía creerlo, Edward mordió a Nessie por un impulso. Pero el solo se fijaba en el techo del auto, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, después de un tiempo continúo:

- Su olor no se comparaba con su sabor, era extremadamente delicioso, quería mas, y cada vez probaba mas, pero algo me empujó lejos de mi objetivo: Alice. Me agazapé dispuesto a pelear con ella, no tenía visión para nada.

me gritaba cosas que yo no escuchaba, se movía muy rápido, pero yo era más rápido que ella, así que tarde o temprano la alcanzaría, pero sentí otro golpe mas fuerte ahora en mi pecho, que me llevo a otro lado de la habitación, hay había una mujer en el piso inconsciente que no supe cómo llego allí, pero no pude pensar más, porque alguien me daba de cachetadas y golpes en la cara.

Edward despierta_, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haces?, _la vas a matar, ¡Edward reacciona!_, ¿Qué no importa tu vida? ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿nosotros no importamos?, ¡Es una niña por Dios!, _frases así que no supe distinguir entre pensamientos y voces me indicó que mi mente se aclaraba, y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, había mordido a una niña, que en este momento se encontraba agonizando en el piso, ya era tarde y no podía salvarla

Le dije a Rosalie que se detuviera, que yo ya no haría nada, trate de no respirar para no empeorar las cosas. Alice la tenía acunada contra su pecho, la niña lloraba, había perdido mucha sangre,_ solo hay dos cosas que puedes hacer, termínala y mátala - _tentadora esa opción _- o deja que se convierta y se condene a este mundo, y te toque cuidar a esa pequeña durante el resto de la eternidad _- la mente de Alice fue clara, no quería convertirla, pero no podía matarla, y no iba a dejarla así, y si tenía que pasar el resto de mi existencia cuidarla, era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar, así que le dije a Alice,

-Llévala con Carlisle, volveré con ustedes luego.

_Edward por favor no cometas otra estupidez._

Como si con esta no hubiese sido suficiente.

Me aislé los tres días siguientes, no quería saber nada de nadie, tenía que pensar como verle la cara a esa niña, y como controlarla, además de esconderla antes de que los vulturis la encontrasen, la mataran y a mí de paso por haberla creado.

Cuando llegué nuevamente a Québec, todos me esperaban, y se preguntaban como pude haber sido tan débil, solo había pasado con Emmett una vez, y todavía el era joven en ese entonces. Cuando entre, vi a Alice peinando a una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados, estaban de espaldas, y no quería acercarme, pero Alice se volteó y me sonrió, le respondí sonriendo tímidamente de vuelta sabiendo que escondía algo porque me bloqueó sus pensamientos

- Mira quien llego Nessie- le dijo a la niña, que se dio la vuelta y me miro sonriente, sus ojitos eran de un rojo oscuro, que me harían recordar durante ese año lo que hice, siempre y cuando no se me fuera de las manos.

Ella llegó hasta mí y me miró de nuevo, traté de rehuir su mirada y bloqueé sus pensamientos, no quería oír lo que pensaba, pero ella me tomó la mano y algo pasó, empecé a ver imágenes, de ella, cuando me vio, no le di miedo, cuando la mordí, cuando se convirtió, cuando despertó y ansiaba verme, Alice contándole la verdad de lo que era, que nunca volvería con su mamá, pero ella al parecer no importaba, porque quería verme, ansiaba que volviera, quería que estuvieran allí con ella, que a pesar de todo, ella sabía que yo la cuidaría, que sería su papá

no me resistí y la cargué, ella pasó sus pequeñas manitos por mi cuello, ella confiaba en mí y eso era lo que me daría fuerzas para cuidarla, sabía que pasaría encima de cualquiera que quisiera matarla, porque empezaba a querer a esa niña

-Lizzie ¿cierto?- le pregunté.

- no me gusta - me dijo - me gusta que me digan Nessie -

- Es el nombre del monstruo del lago Ness, ¿sabias? -

- no me importa, me gusta mas, mi hermana decía que era así de revoltosa - me reí ante eso.

- ¿no las veré mas verdad? - me preguntó.

- No lo creo pequeña Nessie - suspiró

- supongo que las extrañaré mucho - me dijo.

- Papi Edward - me dijo al cabo de un rato mirándome.

- dime pequeña -

- tengo sed - dijo, y ya sabía a lo que se refería, tenía que llevarla a cazar.

Esa primera vez fue un desastre, como cualquier neófito no saciaba su sed, por eso tocó controlarla, y algo tenía claro, habría que aislarla, ella lo entendió, era my inteligente, sin embargo, me dolía que ella ya no pudiera relacionarse con nadie mas que nosotros, pero era feliz, todos la queríamos y el tiempo pasó, hasta hace un año que quiso que viniéramos a Forks, fue su deseo, aunque no pudiera ver a su familia, quería estar cerca, por eso vinimos de nuevo

pero, aunque dice que es feliz, le quité su vida, a su familia, su niñez, todo, y créeme que ella no puede evitar pensar en eso, y hace que me entristezca, y a pesar de todo lo que viví con ella quisiera retroceder el tiempo para que ella no le hubiese tocado pasar por todo esto

Suspiró y se quedó en silencio. Su historia era impresionante, me había quedado sin habla.

Un ruido me sacó de la ensoñación era la campana de la escuela, y todos los estudiantes salían ¿había pasado ya hora y media?.

-creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa - dijo Edward con voz melancólica. Asentí.

No hablamos en todo el camino. Cuando llegamos me dijo:

- ¿pasaré por ti mañana? - miraba hacia la ventana.

- mmm si, quieres - le contesté dudosa.

- bueno, hasta mañana - me dijo sin mirarme todavía.

En un loco impulso no se porqué, le tomé la mano que tenía en la palanca de cambios, el se volteó y me miro.

- No te sientas mal, ella te quiere y has hecho un excelente trabajo - le dije segura

- gra-gracias - me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Adios Edward - dije ya bajándome del auto.

- Adiós… Bella - me respondió y se fue, me quedé sorprendida que ya me llamara así, y empecé a sonreír como idiota.

Edward por fin hoy había quitado su escudo conmigo, me había hablado, y sobretodo me contó su impresionante historia, había demostrado que no era de piedra, que tenía sentimientos, y mas que todo, que quería a Nessie como a una Hija.

Me acosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en todo esto, todavía algo no me quedaba claro algo, Nessie solo era una vampiro, ¿Cuál era el problema con los Vulturis?. No se cuanto duré pensando hasta que sentí un auto llegar, era Alice.

Fui a abrirle, me saludó y me dijo que la acompañara a Port Angeles a comprar vestidos a Nessie porque ya se estaba quedando sin ropa ya que- según ella- Edward no la vigilaba suficiente cuando cazaba y terminaba con la ropa destrozada.

Aproveché el momento para preguntarle esta inquietud que me carcomía por dentro.

- Alice- le dije subiéndome a su Porche - Edward me contó lo que pasó con Nessie-

- ah si - me miró - Lo imaginaba -

- ¿por? -

- Edward andaba algo triste, pero no importa se le pasara, le pasa cada vez que recuerda -

- mmm, Hey, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué tienen que ver los vulturis en esto? - ella rió.

- hay Bella, todavía no concibo que alguien no confíe en ti con lo inocente que eres -

- Alice…- le reproché.

- Bueno ya, te contaré, pero todo si te tranquilizas y no interrumpes como tienes de costumbre ¿vale? -

- OK-

- Los niños vampiros se suponen son tema tabú - dijo al mismo tiempo que prendía el motor de su auto - creo que tu has visto a Nessie y has podido ver lo bella que es, pero detrás de eso, se esconden pequeñas criaturas sin experiencia, o conocimiento alguno, así como nosotros nos estancamos, ellos también lo hacen, esos niños, que seguramente no controlaban sus impulsos sin ayuda de sus papás, no pueden controlar su sed, y a veces ni siquiera saciarla, por lo que pueden acabar con pueblos enteros en cuestión de horas.

No podía imaginarlo, ¿Cómo niños podían ocasionar esos desastres? ¿Nessie podía hacer algo así si Edward y su familia no la controlaban?

- Hace mucho tiempo - Alice continúo - hubo una época de terror, porque muchos vampiros, por razones desconocidas e incomprensibles para mí, empezaron a convertir a niños, que por consiguiente, ocasionaron desastres.

Los Vulturis tomaron represalias al respecto, y decidieron que seres así no podían existir porque pondrían en riesgo al mundo vampírico frente a los humanos. Entonces comenzó la cacería; ellos con ayuda de otros clanes exterminaron a todos esos niños, y decidieron que todo aquél que convirtiera así fuera a un niño, sería exterminado junto con esa creatura, llamado por ellos, niños inmortales

Y por segunda vez en el día, me quedé sin habla.

- Ahora ves Bella, porque protegemos demasiado a Nessie - Asentí.

- Pero, ¿Nessie puede controlarse cierto? - la verdad tenía miedo, era aterrador.

- Solo cuando no está en presencia de humanos, por eso está aislada, ella es dulce a pesar de todo, puedes convivir con ella, es muy inteligente, aunque su aprendizaje no pueda avanzar a mas de lo que hizo hasta sus cortos 5 años.

- Llevan ya 6 años con ella - suspiré

- 6 años que no se olvidan Bella, y que nos han hecho crecer como familia - sonrió y siguió conduciendo.

Nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a Port Angeles, donde Alice empezó con su show de la ropa.

Llegué muy agotada a mi casa, y enseguida me quedé dormida, pero no esperaba un sueño así:

_Volvía a encontrarme en el mismo prado del sueño de Edward y Nessie, pero ahora Edward estaba cerca de mí, y me agarró la mano_

_- Debes alejarte Bella, es peligroso -_

_- no quiero Edward - le contesté._

_- por favor - me rogó._

_- No - dije rotundo._

_De pronto el desapareció, y vi a escasos metros a la pequeña Nessie, sus ojos negros mostraban hambre, me le acerqué:_

_- ¿quieres ir a cazar Nessie? -_

_- si claro - dijo ella mostrando sus filosos dientes._

_Le di mi mano, pero apenas la tomó me mordió, y empezó a succionar mi sangre, era demasiado fuerte, intenté zafarme hasta que sentí que me desmayaba._

Y desperté agitada de tan horrible sueño, no entendía nada.

¿De que me alejaba Edward? ¿por qué yo no quería irme de eso? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué Nessie me muerde?

Definitivamente mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas.

* * *

**Bueno no se pueden quejar! dos caps en dos días, regalito de Navidad de mí para ustedes :D**

**Esto creo que la mayoría lo sabían (si no, walá xD) - pero Bella no lo sabía :P - así que tiene que ir. Me gustaría que me dijeran como me quedo, especialmente la parte de Edward que fue un poco trabajosa, además porque considero que por ciertas circunstancias de la historia me va a tocar hacer un EPOV, así que espero su opinión :D**

**El sueño de Bella no fue casualidad, es una señal, así que vayan pensando que pueder ser o.O**

Gracias por sus Reviews xD

Saludos

MaJoICS✬


	9. Visitantes I

Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Visitantes.**

Como pasan los días volando cuando tienes mucho por hacer. Aunque en realidad no es mucho que hacer, pero entre los días de escuela y las prácticas de mi escudo ya habían pasado un mes.

La escuela no fue tanto problema como pensaba, todos los temas los había dado y me parecieron de los mas sencillo - a excepción de matemáticas claro, pero solo era un mínimo de esfuerzo -.

Lo problemático en sí eran los mismos estudiantes, al parecer mi condición de vampiro había hecho que muchos chicos se fijaran en mi - cosa que no ocurría en mi vida humana - y tenía que estar huyéndoles, pero se me hacía mas fácil cuando "sin querer" escuchaba todos sus planes para caerme. Pero sin duda Mike era un cabezota y no entendía mi educado desprecio dado ya mas de tres veces. A veces los Cullen ayudaban con las excusas, eran tan atemorizantes, sobretodo la mirada asesina que solo Edward sabía darles a los pobre chicos. Ni en eso soy una vampiro normal.

Mi relación con Edward mejoró, ya hablábamos más y me trataba con cortesía, sin embargo Nessie aún me miraba con recelo cada vez que iba donde los Cullen, no entendía la razón de tal situación, quería preguntarle, pero cada vez que me acercaba, ella se iba con una excusa cualquiera, a veces eran tan tontas que me daba risa, pero que hacía ella era solo una niña y se comportaba como tal.

Me encontraba con Jasper practicando en un pequeño patio cerca de mi casa, ahora que sentía mi escudo como un aura invisible, me había vuelto en una obsesionada por querer mejorar ese poder a toda costa, pasaba todo el día practicando después de escuela con la ayuda de Jasper y Alice hasta que anochecía y mi cuerpo no daba para más.

- Ahora Bella, vamos a ver hasta que distancia puedes extenderlo, voy a atacar a Alice y tu tratarás de cubrirla ¿vale? -

- OK Jasper, pero, ya ha pasado un mes, ¿Cuándo practicaremos el poder quitarlo?-

- Bella, recuerda lo que hablamos - me respondió Alice desde una punta alejada del bosque.

- si Bella - la secundó Jasper - quitar el escudo podría--

- si ya se Jasper, ocasionarme un lapsus mental y bla bla bla - Jasper y Alice habían estado reacios a que quitara mi escudo, ya que, según una teoría de Carlisle, quitar el poder sería quitar una parte de mi misma, y no saben que podría pasar si eso ocurre, así que no quieren arriesgarse, pero yo si quería, porque me sentía mal que Alice no usara su poder y que todo vampiro con poder se frustrara al verme. Aunque tenía la inquietud de porque James nunca se mostró frustrado conmigo, pero no quería pensar en el en esos momentos.

- Bella, entonces si ya sabes, para que preguntas - me contestó Alice seria.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no? -

- OK, pero menos conversación y mas acción, ¿preparada Bella? - me dijo Jasper.

- Lista - le dije concentrándome al máximo, aún tenía que hacerlo para mantener mi poder controlado, porque a pesar de todo, si no funcionaba, no pasaba nada, pero si lo dejaba fluir, cubría todo lo que se atravesase hasta que llegaba a un punto que mi mente colapsaba y me desmayaba, ya me había pasado 3 veces y era una sensación horrible.

Jasper se acercó a toda velocidad donde Alice, dispuesto a golpearle, pero antes de que llegara, la cubrí con mi escudo lo más que pude, puesto que estaba lejos, sentía como se estiraba y la abarcaba a ella, fue difícil, pero lo logré y cuando lo quité vi a un Jasper atontado en el piso.

- Eso estuvo bien Bella - me felicitó Alice yendo donde Jasper.

- Demasiado bien - dijo Jasper levantándose - parece que va cogiendo mas potencia a medida que practicas.

- Lo siento Jasper si te lastime - dije acercándome - pero me costó un poco, sentí que se estiró demasiado, y me duele la cabeza -

- si es así Bella, continuamos la parte mental mañana - me dijo Alice.

- no, creo que todavía puedo -

- ¿segura? -

- ¡Bella! - una voz aterciopelada me llamaba furiosa desde lejos, ¿Qué le había hecho ahora?

- Aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa Edward? - de dije en mi normal tono de voz, sabiendo que me escucharía.

Se acercó donde estábamos a gran velocidad y me encaró.

- Necesito hablar contigo ya - dijo tratando de mostrarse calmado, o mas bien Jasper lo calmaba.

- aquí estoy, empieza -

- a solas - dijo mirando a Jasper y a Alice - tranquila no le haré nada, después les cuento - dijo

- ¿no pueden confiar en mi?, es algo personal - que frustrante, de seguro eran preguntas mentales que ni ideas de por donde iban

- lo prometo Alice - volvió a decir

- no necesito de eso Jasper, se controlarme - ¡que estrés! Me iba a dar algo si seguían así

- eso es otro asunto que prefiero no tocar ahora ¿Si? - Dijo creo que mas irritado que yo de que no nos dejaran solos

- ¿lo hacen por molestarme verdad? - Dijo por último, Jasper y Alice soltaron una carcajada y se fueron agarrados de la mano.

De repente Edward me haló del brazo y me chocó con un árbol, el dolor de cabeza aumentó por ese golpe.

- ¡oye! ¿¡Que te pasa!? - le dije, ahora irritada.

- ¿me puedes explicar que significa esto? - Dijo mostrándome un sobre.

- no se que es - le respondí cortante.

- léelo - y me lo tendió. Saqué la carta del sobre y la abrí. Comencé a leer rápidamente.

_Mi querida Bella:_

_Hace rato que no nos comunicamos, al parecer te olvidaste de nosotros ¿no?, que triste, te extrañamos mucho, pero si tu no vienes, nosotros vamos a ti._

_Tu escudo debe estar funcionando a las mil maravillas de seguro ya encontraste con quien trabajarlo, lástima que seas tan desagradecida como para que te hayas ido sin decir nada._

_Pronto te haremos una visita, tenemos unas noticias para ti así que prepárate y recuerda que ya cumpliste tu misión, ahora cumpliremos la nuestra en Phoenix. Espero que Ely no sea como tú._

_Atte.: J&V_

Me puse rígida cuando terminé. Ya sabían donde estaba, y vendrán, por Dios, eso se va a poner feo.

- ¿y bien? - me preguntó Edward esperando que le explicara esa carta, al parecer estaba furioso, la leí para ver porque, y di con la respuesta:

A James le gustaban los sarcasmos y las ironías, y eso lo reflejó en la carta, al parecer Edward malentendió todo, pero de eso no fue de lo único que me di cuenta

_Misión cumplida. _Oh no, esto no podía ponerse peor.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué no puedes responderme? - dijo el irónico, pero yo ya estaba en otro mundo, recordando

Flashbacks

_- James. Quiero irme por favor, se todo lo que hicieron por mi y se los agradezco, pero no quiero estar en esto, ni siquiera tomo sangre humana, si lo quieren hacer, háganlo, pero no me quedaré mirando._

_- Escucha bien Isabella - me dijo ahora Victoria - no te puedes ir, eres una vampiro muy diferente y estas en riesgo, no puedes andar por hay - cualquiera pensaría que es preocupación, para después darme cuenta que me iban a meter de un modo no tan grato en todo esto. Como la autora._

_- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo James - así que te quedas -_

_- no - dije decidida - ya se defenderme, puedo irme -_

_- ¡NO! - Dijeron mas fuerte - no te dejaremos ir ¿entendido? - dijo ahora James halándome el brazo, pero me zafé ya enojada._

_- así que será un reto irme, pues voy a cumplir esa misión - decidí con esa analogía._

_- si tu la cumples, nosotros tenemos la nuestra pequeña Isabella - dijo Victoria._

_No sabía en ese entonces cual cierta eran esas palabras._

_****_

Caí en cuenta de que iban a involucrar a Elizabeth, mi hermana, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, simplemente no me lo perdonaría…

- Bella, responde, me asustas ¿Qué tienes? - Edward me zarandeaba por los hombros demasiado rápido que me mareé. Pero al volver, recordé la dura realidad, vendrían y de seguro lastimaron a mi hermana, no pude evitar que la ponzoña en forma de lágrimas saliera de mis ojos.

- la lastimaron - empecé a decir soltándome de Edward- y viene por mí - decía como una autómata mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba - tengo que irme ya - decidí al final corriendo a mi casa, tampoco iba a dejar que involucraran a los Cullen en esto, y menos con el secreto que guardan, que para James y Victoria sería genial soplarle a los vulturis y por fin pertenecer a la guardia.

Di un resbalón llegando a la casa, pero Edward me sostuvo fuertemente

- ¿me puede explicar que está pasando? - me miraba fijamente

- vienen - le respondí con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Quiénes, los de la carta? - asentí.

- ¿puedo saber porque tienes miedo? - me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Me-me-me - no podía decir nada coherente, estaba aturdida, si mi hermana estaba en peligro todo sería mi culpa.

- Bella, por favor, contrólate y dime que pasa ¿Por qué les temes? Acaso has hecho algo malo, o no cumpliste tu misión - genial, ahora el seguramente pensaba que huía como una fugitiva. O que mi estadía en Forks era producto de esa misión.

- No es na-nada que cre-creas Ed-Edward - le dije, y el me soltó.

-¿Qué tengo que creer Bella?, esa carta dice mucho, abandonaste a quien quiera que sean ellos, y cumpliste una misión, ja, además de tu escudo, ¿no que no lo sabias? - yo no James si, seguro lo puso sabiendo que lo descubriría tarde o temprano - dime bien Isabella, ¿Qué haces, quien eres y quienes son ellos? - dijo entre dientes, iba a contestarle con la verdad, cuando el tono de su celular no interrumpió.

- ¿Alice? ¿pasó algo? - Edward se alejó un poco, puesto que yo todavía sollozaba, ni siquiera escuché lo que Alice le decía.

- creo que puede manejarlo sola - dijo entre dientes - es su problema, no nuestro, si nos involu - se calló por unos segundos - no soy egoísta Alice, solo protejo a Nessie - volvió a escucharla por un tiempo más largo - esta bien, vamos para allá - dijo por último y colgó.

- ¿pasó algo? - le pregunté.

- tus amiguitos ya vienen, en una hora y unos minutos - dijo caminado nervioso sin mirarme - pero al parecer, quieren visitarnos a nosotros primero - me miró - así que, corre o lo que quieras, voy para allá - dijo y se fue.

Dure unos cuantos segundos antes de asumir a la realidad, vendrían, por mí, pero llegarían donde los Cullen, seguro para averiguar que había hecho o para "buscarme enemigos", tengo que ir, no puedo dejar que James les lea los recuerdos, tengo que enfrentarme antes de que lleguen, o Nessie estará en peligro.

Primero llegaría donde los Cullen, tendría que hacer que se fueran, entre mas lejos, James no los detectará.

Cuando llegué no se sentía ni un movimiento, entré y solo estaba Esme en la sala, llegó y me abrazó.

- menos mal que llegas, ¿quieren hacerte daño cierto? -

- si - dije zafándome y mirándola - pero necesito que se vayan, James puede leer recuerdos, no puede ver a Nessie, es peligroso -

- OH Bella - era Alice, que me abrazó algo fuerte - debes estar asustada, nosotros te protegeremos tranquila -

- no Alice - le dije sollozando un poco - no puedo meterlos en esto -

- tu no nos meterás, nosotros lo haremos porque queremos - dijo Emmett mientras llegaba a la sala agarrada de mano con Rosalie, me la quedé mirando, y ella lo notó.

- Al parecer toca estar de tu lado - me dijo - que mas da -

Iba a decirles que no, que se fueran lejos y todo el rollo, pero de pronto se escuchó un grito en la planta alta:

- ¡No quiero irme otra vez! -

- ¡Nessie por favor es necesario! -

- ¡No quiero papá, ¿para que? ¿para pasar viajando sin rumbo fijo encerrada en el auto, sin poder salir a ver nada? -

Todos en la sala subimos, al parecer Nessie estaba haciendo berrinche.

- Nessie contrólate - le decía Edward cargándola.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos papi? - sollozaba sin lágrimas en el hombro de Edward.

- problemas pequeña, tranquila -

- Edward, no hay necesidad de esto - le dijo Alice.

- estoy de acuerdo - secundó Carlisle- solo tienes que esconderla -

- Además no hay tiempo - dijo Emmett - según Alice están cerca, no hay tiempo -

Y así siguieron unos minutos, yo miraba en el marco de la puerta sin atreverme a entrar, me sentía mal por causarles tantos problemas, ¿Cómo los apoyo si soy la causa?. Nessie me enfocó con unos ojos que destilaban rabia que daba miedo.

- Tú, por ti tuvimos que irnos - todos se voltearon, pero no vi más, porque la pequeña se abalanzó encima y empezó a aplastar mi cuello con sus manitos, definitivamente tenía fuerza.

Escuchaba gritos, trataba de zafarla sin hacerle daño, pero no pude, me sentía afixiada, pero no me dolía al parecer acción de mi escudo, porque sentí como se quebraba lentamente.

Alice y Jasper me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, Esme me disculpaba al lado de Carlisle y Rosalie junto con Emmett me miraban en una esquina. No veía a mi atacante

- ¿Dónde están? - pregunté.

- están abajo en el sótano, tranquila Bella - me decía Jasper.

- Nessie es impulsiva, pronto se le pasará - me dijo Emmett.

Pero me percaté de la hora.

- Alice que--

- Ya es hora - dijo mirando un vacío.

Demonios - pensé -¿Qué haría ahora que ya estaban cerca de la casa Cullen?, por distraía me pasan las cosas ¿Qué hago ahora?

Lo único que pensé fue en el escudo, iba a ponerlo a funcionar lo máximo que pudiera en todos incluso en Edward y en Nessie.

Espero que no colapse ni nada así, sino, no me lo perdonaría. Porque estaba en deuda con ellos y los iba a proteger.

Y demostrarle a Edward mi verdad, porque se la pensaba contar después de esto, no se porqué, solo era una necesidad de que me aceptara, _sobre todo el._

_

* * *

_

**Hola!**

**Este tiene continuación, pero después se hace muy largo, así que lo separé en dos.**

**Espero que se aclaren algunas cosas del pasado de Bella, y ya sepan quienes son los visitantes -aten cabos que es hora xD-**

**Y una cosa puntual: Resulta que el 3 de Enero de voy de viaje y regreso el 12, en ese tiempo no podré escribir porque es un campamento, y por ende, es poca la tecnología a la que voy a acceder, por eso trataré de publicar antes del 2, sino, ya lo haré a la semana siguiente del 12, mas o menos el 14 o 15 - porque eso si, si puedo adelante en mi cuaderno :D - **

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos xD, especialmente a mi amiga Nata :), fiel lectora de mi fic, y que me hizo una cruel broma del dia de los inocentes ¬¬'**

Saludos

MaJoICS✬


	10. Visitantes II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Visitantes II.**

Todos los Cullen y yo estábamos alineados en la entrada de la casa, excepto Nessie y Edward, que se encontraban en un sótano debajo de la casa, estaba concentrándome para que el escudo pudiera abarcar a todos, y a la vez enfrentar a James y Victoria sin desmayarme. Alice les contó mi historia a la familia minutos atrás para que entendieran mas claramente todo el lío. Y su decisión fue más dura de lo que pensé; la verdad, imaginaba que saldrían corriendo evitando que se revelaran sus secretos, pero no, se quedaron y una sola cosa veía en los ojos de Jasper y Emmett, los visitantes no saldrían aquí con "vida", cosa que me atemorizó.

Rosalie bufaba cada cinco segundos, pero era digna, y no dejaría que pasara nada sin ella misma haber luchado. Carlisle y Esme esperaban ansiosos cualquier cosa que viniera, y Alice pasaba con la vista perdida tratando de ver una señal de arrepentimiento de ellos en los cortos cinco minutos que faltaban para que sus futuros se estrellaran con el mío y desaparecieran, era irónico como necesitaba el escudo, y a la vez, sería útil que Alice ya viera lo que posiblemente pasaría.

Sentíamos unas piernas correr y un nuevo efluvio, estaban llegando, ya era hora, así que extendía mi escudo, cubriéndolos a ellos inclusive de todo recuerdo ahora inoportuno; tenía que llegar abajo, pero no sabía cómo, me imagine haciendo yo el recorrido así que, concentrándome, sentí como el aura invisible recorría la sala y se metía por una pequeña puerta al final del pasillo y la pasaba, con los ojos cerrados me concentré en buscar a mis objetivos, y di con ellos, estaban juntos, abrazados, lo cubrí y sonreí satisfecha abriendo los ojos sin perder la concentración.

Alice vio mi repentino cambio de humor, y sonrió imaginando que hacía, Rosalie bufo de nuevo y el resto me miraban como si estuviera loca.

- Ya lo verán - les dije, antes que viéramos a dos vampiros acercarse a nuestra ubicación.

James, alto, desgarbado y vengativo por naturaleza, sabía rastrear, no podía negarlo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo fijamente su objetivo: yo.

Victoria, era la pareja de James, hermosa con su cabello pelirrojo cayendo como una melena por su espalda, era una leona, menos cuando de James se trataba, hacía todo lo que el decía sin reprocharle nada. También sonreía.

Pero sus sonrisas se vieron borradas al ver con el clan con el que andaba. Y a James seguro porque vio que no podía leerle los recuerdos a nadie, mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande. Nadie hablaba, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

- Vaya, la pequeña Isabella ya maneja su poder - dijo - pero vamos a ver cuanto duras manejándolo -

- tu lo sabías ¿cierto? - le pregunté sin perder la concentración, se me estaba haciendo difícil.

- claro que si, pero si te lo contaba todo se iría abajo, a veces eres tan observadora, pero otras eres demasiado estúpida - dijo, y yo estaba que me le lanzaba encima.

- déjala en paz, está con nosotros, así que cuida tus palabras - dijo Jasper algo furioso.

- ¿y qué harán ustedes, clan de débiles vampiros vegetarianos? - dijo Victoria con sorna.

-No somos débiles, si quieres te lo demuestro - dijo Emmett dando un paso adelante, pero fue detenido por Carlisle, quien habló ahora.

- no hay razón para pelear Emmett - le dijo al susodicho y continuó ahora mirando a los llegados - ahora Bella es de esta familia, cualquier problema podemos solucionarlo de buena forma, sabemos que estuvo con ustedes y que tuvieron ciertos inconvenientes, dígannos que pasa y el porque de todo esto -

- queremos que venga con nosotros, tenemos unas cuantas cosas pendientes con ella - dijo James mirándome seriamente.

- yo no quiero ir con ustedes - les dije, tratando de cavilar para qué me querían - hicieron varias cosas por mi bienestar y se los agradezco - los Cullen presentes me miraron sorprendidos, supongo que imaginando el porque de las gracias - pero se que en el fondo no les intereso, y me terminarán botando - listo, lo dije, ahora esperar lo que viene, sin perder la concentración, ahora menos que ya me duele la cabeza.

- Isabella - decía Victoria con un tono empalagoso - no puedo creer que digas eso noso---

- ¡Por Dios, déjenla en paz, ya le hicieron mucho daño! Lárguense y sigan con sus estúpidos planes - dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡cállate enana! No sabes con quien te metes - le respondió Victoria.

- claro que lo se, por eso no dejare que sigan molestando a Bella - dijo Alice dando un paso adelante y poniéndose frente a ella en un segundo, empujándola a la misma velocidad con sus pequeños brazos y mandándola a volar, ante este hecho, mi escudo se debilitó, y siendo consciente de que necesitaba escudar los recuerdo que cualquier otra cosa, dejé que el escudo solo fuera mental, dejando a los Cullen físicamente a su propia merced, y de ahí… todo fue una pelea a muerte.

Victoria se incorporó tan rápido que creo que ningún vampiro logró captarlo -era más rápida de lo que podía recordar- y atacó a Alice con sus felinas uñas, y esta cayó de bruces al piso, Jasper inmediatamente fue a atacar a Victoria, pero James se interpuso lanzándolo lejos, Jasper se incorporó mostrando sus dientes y empezó a pelear con James pero al rato se le unió Emmett, y James estaba casi derrotado, pero era demasiado fuerte y orgulloso como para caer fácil; a la par de eso, Rosalie sorprendió a Victoria por detrás y empezaron a luchar, Victoria era rápida, pero Rosalie inteligente, así que la pelea era mano a mano, Esme me sostenía por lo hombros y me llevaba dentro de la casa, mientras Carlisle transportaba a Alice dentro para atenderla.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, mi mente era un revoltijo y los rápidos movimientos y situaciones hacía que mi cabeza doliera y el escudo estuviera a punto de reventar, no podía ni hablar; _solo aguanta un poco mas _me decía a mí misma _los Cullen acabarán con ellos, de tu lado son mas recuérdalo _trataba de esperanzarme, pero recordaba que ser menos no era un impedimento para esa pareja, pude ver hace tiempo como acababan con un clan de 4 vampiros, y en este momento solo luchaban 3, y en eso me empezó a invadir un sentimiento horrendo: _el miedo._

Miedo que se incrementó al ver como la melena pelirroja de Victoria entraba por la puerta. _Dios ¡Rosalie! ¡¿Qué paso?!. _Esme que estaba a mi lado se tensó horrible.

- La rubia es fuerte, pero no rápida -

- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? - dijo Esme asustada, pero a la vez mostrando sus afilados dientes como nunca pensé que lo haría alguien como ella y levantándose, quería detenerla, pero no podía moverme, estaba perdiendo fuerzas, y debía concentrarlas en mis escudo si no quería involucrar a Nessie.

- digamos que quedo muy agotada, es todo - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Estúpida, no sabes… - en ese momento Esme corrió hasta la vampira pelirroja y le lanzó un puñetazo, pero Victoria lo esquivó, agarró a Esme por el brazo y la lanzó por la gran pared de vidrio que tenían en la parte trasera de la gran sala, el miedo, se apoderó mas de mí, hasta el punto que temblaba.

- Ahora Isabella - decía Victoria acercándose a mi - ya que no vas a ir con nosotros, solo te digo que… voy a dejarte un par de recuerdos en tu pequeño cuerpo- se agazapó a unos cuantos metros, y yo no podía moverme, el miedo y la fuerza del escudo no me daban para siquiera esconderme. Después todo pasó muy rápido:

Victoria siendo golpeada por alguien que la sacó del camino.

Ese _alguien _me miraba fijamente como en señal de ¿disculpa? Y yo lo miraba con cara de sorpresa ¿Qué hacía Edward acá arriba?

Victoria atacando a Edward demasiado rápido, y así de rápido después tomándome a mí por lo brazos con demasiada fuerza y golpeándome con un pared.

No pude resistir más y el escudo se rompió.

Vi como todo se detenía, lo sintieron, todos sintieron que mi escudo se rompió, pero solo pensaba _Nessie NO, _me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta del sótano y me quedé allí aguardando, enseguida James dio la orden.

_- Victoria el sótano -_

Me miró amenazante, pero Edward logró empujarla, y los dos siguieron peleando, vi como James se me acercó de no se donde, me agarró fuertemente, traté de pegarle, o hacer algo, pero no tenía fuerzas de nada, solo de llorar, que era lo que estaba haciendo, me dijo:

- creo que nos condujiste a algo mucho mejor -

Y me empujó lejos, golpeando mi cabeza contra un rincón. Escuché una risa, antes de que dos piedras chocaran y la risa se convirtió en un grito de dolor.

Después de eso, mi mente se volvió un caos. escuchaba sonidos, pero no oía nada, veía, pero todo era borroso, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y me dolía a horrores. Pero sentía que mi escudo no estaba del todo partido, era como si solo hubiesen sido dolorosos arañazos o golpes. Sin Embargo, solo escuchaba gritos y mas gritos, golpes y mas golpes, gruñidos y mas gruñidos, nada concreto que me dijera qué estaba pasando exactamente.

Un tiempo después logré recuperar la conciencia - o lo que haya perdido - pero no vi a nadie, además que todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, sin embargo, seguía en el mismo sitio de antes, un rincón en la pared izquierda de la sala. Ahora los ruidos los escuchaba afuera ¿Qué está pasando?, me moví y sentí como lo podía hacer sin sentir esfuerzo, pero en eso unos brazos me envolvieron y me llevaron al pecho de su dueño

- Bella, Bella ¿Estas bien? - me dijo una voz aterciopelada.

- sssssii - logré decir, estaba sorprendida - ¿Edward? - dije mas coherente.

- si Bella tranquila, todo pasará tranquila por favor - me dijo atrayéndome más a su cuerpo y pasando sus manos por mi cabello, se sentía bien, _muy _bien de hecho, pero decidí que habían otras cosas en que preocuparme ahora.

- Edward - lo llamé zafándome de su agarre y mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué esta pasando? -

- Todo terminará Bella, tranquilízate---

- ¡como quieres que me tranquilice! - le grité histérica - yo ocasioné todo esto, esos dos vampiros no son nada idiotas, les hicieron daño y pueden hacer mas, y tu solo me dices que me tranquilice, además que Nessie y la chicas y Esm---

- todos están bien, solo estamos Emmett, Jasper y yo, Carlisle logró sacar a Nessie pronto, están algo lejos, todo va a terminar Bella, por favor cálmate -

De pronto todo se sumió en silencio, y unas llamas iluminaron el ambiente, y pude ver como Edward sonreía

- todo acabó Bella - me miró, pero seguido una mueca asomo su rostro, agachó la cabeza y me dio la espalda ¿Qué le pasa ahora?, _es tan bipolar, en serio tiene sus problemas_, pensé.

Dos sombras se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron fuertemente.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - me dijo Jasper después del abrazo.

- este… si, sin problemas estoy bien ¿y ustedes? - le pregunté preocupada.

- Bella, ¿que no nos ves? - me dijo un animado Emmett - ya me hacía falta un poco de acción -

- ¡Emmett! - le recriminamos Jasper y yo. En eso me di cuenta que alguien faltaba.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? -

- mmm, debió salir a buscar al resto de la familia, las chicas si que tuvieron algunos problemas - me respondió Emmett entre dientes - menos mal que eso ya se saldo - eso logró espantarme algo, definitivamente lo mejor no era meterse con el.

- relájate Bella, todo está bien - dijo Jasper malinterpretando mi gesto - aunque algo me dejó dudando de ellos - murmuró algo bajo.

- ¿Qué sucede Jasper? -

- mmm, no que dijeron algo así como que no eran los únicos que sabían o algo así - eso me tensó un poco ¿Qué acaso habían mas?

- no te preocupes, que aquí tienes a los Cullen para protegerte - me alentó Emmett, como me lo han hecho por nosecuanta vez en el día - estaremos alerta - dijo por último y paso un brazo por mis hombros en señal de apoyo, yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Y luego suspiré, había tanto en contra mía, pero a la vez cosas buenas, los Cullen eran excelentes, no se qué hubiese hecho sin ellos y yo solo les ponía problemas.

_Pero Edward, _suspiré de nuevo, quisiera saber que le pasa. Pero después de esto, espero que se haya dado cuenta de que no soy lo que él cree, y confié en mí. _ Deseo que confíe en mí._

_

* * *

_

**Vuelvo después de tanto tiempo xD**

**Dije que publicaría entre 14 y 15, son las 11:08 p.m. en mis país, por lo que es 15 todavía :P**

**Respecto al capítulo, me costó escribirlo, no me percataba lo difícil que es escribir una pelea en los ojos de alguien hasta ahora :S, pero aquí esta :)**

**Gracias por todos esos Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos de todo tipo!, no saben como me alegra que con solo este primer fic ya me agreguen como escritora favorita! es fascinante. -porque ya tengo ideas para otro fic - ops se me salio :P**

**Y a todas que me desearon lo mejor en el campamento, sepan que fue excelente, las colombianas creo que escucharon algo del Jamboree, pues fue allá donde estuve y fue de lo mejor! -sobretodo los conciertos y los tokes :P- lo unico malo fue un orzuelo que me salió y me incapacito por un dia - pero den gracias porque sino, no hubiese escrito nada alla y no estuviera el cap hoy ;)**

**bueno sin mas parla por el día de hoy, las dejo y les adelanto que el próximo cap está algo fresa :P, se llama "_despues de la tormenta, vienen las disculpas", _hagan sus conjeturas a ver que pàsa ;D**

**Saludos**

**MaJoICS✬**


	11. Después de la tormenta

Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Después de la tormenta, vienen las disculpas…**

Suspiré como lo he venido haciendo toda la mañana.

El descanso que recomendaron los Cullen había dado su efecto deseado en mí, me sentía mejor, el dolor en mi cabeza y cuerpo habían aminorado, pero aún me sentía adolorida. Creo que Carlisle, Alice y Jasper tenían razón.

Ayer frente a toda la situación de James y Victoria, mi escudo se excedió y creo que estuvo a punto de romperse, mi colapso mental fue muestra de ello.

En palabras de Jasper duré casi 2 horas en ese estado, donde James estuvo a punto de dar con Nessie de no ser por Edward, luego querían huir, supongo para dar la información a ciertos personajes que no quiero mencionar. Pero entre los tres, Edward, Emmett y Jasper - puesto que las chicas habían estado algo heridas, además que junto a Carlisle decidieron llevarse a Nessie- lograron acorralarlos y matarlos a tiempo. Además que Edward estuvo al pendiente de mi, porque no querían moverme de la posición en que me encontraba. Esto me sorprendió sobremanera.

Quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza porque que empezó a dolerme más que antes, y lo que menos necesitaba era hacerme ahora preguntas sobre el vampiro bipolar. Suspiré nuevamente y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir un poco mas…

- ¿Bella? Bella, despierta - sentí un leve movimiento en mi brazo.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Qué haces acá? - le pregunté incorporándome un poco.

- Pues vengo a ver como sigues, ¿ya estas mejor? -

- mmm si, ya no me duele la cabeza - mitad mentira, me dolía un poco, pero no quería llamar la atención de Emmett. El dolor pasaría como lo ha venido haciendo.

- Bueno, me alegro - me dijo y se quedó meditando por unos segundos - traigo un mensaje de Rose - me dijo titubeante.

- ¿a si? ¿de que se trata? - le pregunté

- pues… quiere disculparse contigo por todo lo que paso estos… meses - me dijo - no la malinterpretes, de verdad se siente culpable, sino que está algo mal, y… no sabe como darte la cara, tiene miedo de tu reacción -

- pues… - no sabía que decir - no pienso hacerle nada si es lo que le preocupa, se que tuvo sus razones para actuar así conmigo, y eso quedó atrás, no quiero problemas con ella -

- gracias por eso Bella, ella no es mala, créeme -

- lo se Emmett - finalicé con una sonrisa.

- ¿quieres ir a la mansión? - sugirió después de un rato - Ya reparamos todo y Carlisle dice que te quiere hacer una revisión.

- mmm no se Emmett, no estoy de ánimo, no quiero ni mover un pie -

- ¿acaso te duele algo? - preguntó alarmado.

- nonono Emmett, es solo que… me siento algo cansada -

- no hay problema con eso, te llevo - dijo con el ánimo impregnado en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué qu--- -

La pregunta se me quedó en la boca, porque cuando quise ver, estaba en la espalda de Emmett mientras él corría a toda velocidad por el espeso bosque de Forks camino a su casa.

Y fue una mala idea ver, porque todo pasaba demasiado rápido hasta para mí, no era para un mareo pero si era aterrador. Además, ¿Qué diría Rosalie al verme en la espalda de su esposo? No quiero saberlo.

- Emmett bájame - le exigí.

- ¿Por qué? Ya estamos llegando - me dijo con tono de mohín.

- puedo caminar -

- dijiste que no querías, así que te aguantas a que llegue - dijo burlón. Total, creo que faltaban unos cuantos metros.

- Ya llegamos Bella - me dijo en el porche de la casa - ¿o quieres otro paseo?.

- No gracias, uno por hoy basta - le dije bajándome de su espalda.

- ósea que… ¿puedo darte otro? -

- No sueñes mucho Emmett -

- No importa, tendré otras oportunidades para sorprenderte -

Rodé los ojos mientras entraba a la sala de la gran casa, que ya estaba prácticamente arreglada después del desastre de ayer. ¡Hasta la gran pared de vidrio estaba puesta! Me la quedé mirando unos segundos hasta que sentí que alguien entró.

- Obra de las chicas y Esme, son rápidas ¿no? - dijo Carlisle mientras entraba, yo asentí - ¿Cómo sigues Bella, estas mejor? - me preguntó.

- Si Carlisle, ya me siento bien, nada de que preocuparse -

- Creo que debes decirme algo - dijo luego en forma de indirecta. Que capté de inmediato, pero decidí hacerme la terca, los Cullen alimentan su ego rápidamente.

- mmm ¿sobre que? - le dije.

- Tu bien lo sabes - respondió tocándome la cabeza.

- Vamos Bella - dijo Emmett desde un sillón - admite que Carlisle tenía razón -

- ¿Razón sobre que Emmett? - le dije entre dientes para que se diera cuenta que no quería decirlo, pero al parecer, a él le encantaba molestarme.

- Acaso es difícil decir: si, Carlisle, tenías razón, el escudo se puede romper, así que dejaré mis estúpidos intentos de quitarlo, porque con solo unos golpecitos ya tenía un colapso mental, quien sabe que pasa si lo quito - me respondió haciendo una burlona imitación de mi voz. Volví a rodar los ojos y suspiré.

- ¿entonces Bella? - me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- pff… bueno si… tenías razón, no volveré a insistir con ese tema de liberar mi escudo -

- hey, mi versión es más completa - me reprochó Emmett.

- por lo mismo, es TU versión, no la mía - le contesté y le saqué infantilmente la lengua mientras me sentaba en otro sillón frente a él.

Carlisle nos miraba sonriendo desde su puesto, al parecer le divertía la situación.

En eso, unas pisadas femeninas llenaron la habitación desde afuera, eran Rosalie, Alice y Esme. Ya habían legado.

- Hola a todos ¿Cómo sigues Bella? - me saludó Esme que entró primero.

- Muy bien, gracias -

- Me alegro cielo - me dio un corto abrazo. Y se sentaba al lado de Carlisle

- ¡Bella, te perdiste la salida de compras! - dijo Alice después haciéndome un puchero - me debes una Isabella Swan - me amenazó

- ¡Hey! No es mi culpa que me sienta mal, además tú misma me mandaste a descansar ¿recuerdas? -

- mmmm si, pero no importa, igual me la debes - dijo y subió al segundo piso con dos bolsas en las manos.

Volví a rodar los ojos por tercera vez en el día.

- Hola a todos - era la voz de Rosalie - Hola Bella - me dijo antes de sentarse en el regazo de Emmett - ¿Cómo seguiste? -

A ver… Rosalie me estaba hablando, ¿Cómo responderle cuando estoy sorprendida?

- mmm bien, gra-cias ppor ppreguntar - le respondí.

Me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Carlisle ¿Dónde anda Jasper? - peguntó Alice cuando bajaba por la escaleras.

- salió a buscar a Edward y Nessie, Edward le marcó algo desesperado- le dijo Carlisle

- presiento que tendrán problemas - dijo Rosalie.

- ¿problemas como cuales? - pregunté.

- Oh, ahora lo verás Bella - me dijo Emmett.

- algo que tu conocerás como los berrinches - me dijo Alice.

- ¿Berrinches? - pregunté. ¿Por qué cosas puede hacer berrinches una vampiro?

- ¡no me controles tío Jasper! - se oyó la voz de Nessie a lo lejos, si que parecía furiosa.

- ¡Nessie, no le grites a Jasper! - ese era Edward, que pareciera tratara de controlarse.

- ¡Y si no quiero! - dijo Nessie, y vaya que era contestona.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dejando ver una Nessie algo ofuscada, un Edward desesperado detrás ella y un Jasper cansado.

- no señorita, te vas a dejar de esas respuestas, no te permito que me hables así Lizzie Denison Cullen, esto no es para tanto -

- ¡sí lo es! - dijo ella, pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar, aunque es técnicamente imposible - tía Rose - dijo y salió corriendo a brazos de Rosalie.

- ¿Qué pasó nena - le preguntó Rosalie mientras se levantaba del regazo de Emmett y la cargaba, en seguida Nessie puso una de sus pequeñas manos en la cara de Rosalie, y está veía las imágenes que la niña le mostraba.

Mientras eso, Jasper se sentaba al lado de Alice y echo un suspiro largo.

- esa niña es complicada - dijo.

- te oí tío Jasper - dijo ella sin quitar la mano de la cara de Rosalie. Yo ahogué una risita, pero parece que eso a ella le molestó porque me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Nessie, ¿es esto necesario por favor? - le rogó Edward apoyándose en una pared. Ella no contestó. Al rato quitó la mano de la cara de Rosalie y le dijo:

- ves tía Rose, mi papa está loco -

- mmm no creo que esté loco -

- pero pero… - dijo ella haciendo puchero.

- Nessie, si tu papá quiere hacerlo, está bien, el está bien grandecito y sabe lo que hace - no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pero por la sonrisa de Edward pude ver que él estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie - pero lo que no puede hacer - dijo ella ahora mirando al susodicho - es obligarte a hacerlo, si tu no quieres, no tienes porque - finalizó ella con una sonrisa, a la vez que la de Edward desaparecía.

- Rosalie, eso no ayuda mucho - le dijo Edward.

- si quieres mantenerla controlada, déjame eso a mí - dijo ella cortante.

Edward suspiró

- pero espero que sea solo eso, y no es el todo cierto lo que piensas Roalie - agregó como respuesta a alguna pregunta mental de Rosalie mientras rodaba los ojos, y yo estaba mas que impaciente con esta situación; o el resto de los Cullen sabían lo que ocurría, o ya estaban acostumbrados, o las dos.

- Ven Nessie, vamos a dar un paseo, tío Emmett nos acompaña - le dijo Rosalie.

- pero lo de p---

- papi arreglará sus problemas después pequeña monstruo, ahora apostemos una carrera - le dijo Emmett.

- porque no mejor vamos todos, hace rato no salimos todos a competir - siguió Jasper

- me parece una buena idea, ¿Están todos de acuerdo? y te incluyo Bella - dijo Carlisle. Pero yo no quería ir, no quería estropearles el momento familiar, además que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, cosa que he tratado de decir desde esta mañana pero al parecer nadie me entiende.

- No tengo ganas de ir Carlisle - respondí, acompañada de otra voz a la par de la mía, me di cuenta de que Edward y yo concordábamos en eso. Menuda suerte. Todos nos miraron de una forma extraña que no supe identificar.

- pero nosotros si queremos, ¿no Jasper? - dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo ¿Qué significó eso?

- claro que sí - concordó Jasper - y creo que Carlisle y Esme también ¿verdad? - dijo Jasper apoyando a Alice.

- claro que si, Edward porque no te quedas acompañando a Bella, que seguro se siente cansada y por eso no quiere ir ¿cierto cielo? - A ver, al parecer Alice y Jasper intentan dejarme a solas con Edward, y cuentan con el apoyo de la misma Esme. ¿acaso el mundo se volvió loco?

- Si, pero ¿porque no nos vamos ya? Debemos aprovechar el tiempo - y al parecer también el apoyo de Carlisle se sumó a la cuenta.

- si, dejemos a este par de tórtolos acá - ese comentario de Emmett hizo que me sonrojara. A le vez que Edward rodaba los ojos nuevamente.

- ¿Qué son tórtolos tía Rose? - dijo Nessie, que ya se le había pasado la rabieta.

- mmm son unos pajaritos pequeños - le dijo Rosalie mientras salían de la sala.

- ¿y por qué comparan a papi y a Bella con esos pájaros? - eso sacó más mi sonrojo. Pero no escuche la respuesta porque al parecer, ya se habían ido.

Y el silencio incómodo se hizo presente en las paredes, Edward seguía recostado en la pared, y yo suspiré y me tiré en el sillón más cercano cerrando los ojos.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie decía nada, yo todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que su voz me hizo abrirlos muy rápidamente.

- me gustaría saber en que piensas -

La sorpresa hizo presencia en mí, estábamos demasiado cerca ¿en que momento se había sentado al lado mío?

- OH, lo siento, ¿te asusté? ¿te desperté? - dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

- mmm no, tranquilo… no dormía…., solo… pensaba…. - le dije tartamudeando, _¿Por qué no me deja de mirar? ¿Que no ve que no me concentro? _ Me pregunté mentalmente y volví a dar gracias de tener el escudo, mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas.

- escuchaste la pregunta ¿verdad? - dijo algo incómodo

- ¿sobre que quieres saber lo que pienso? - le pregunté.

- mmm si - suspiró.

- debe ser extraño para ti ¿verdad? - le dije tratando de entablar conversación.

- pues si un poco… jamás en mi… existencia me había pasado - me respondió - debe ser genial tener ese escudo ¿no? -

- pues, si, pero igual es tedioso que todo vampiro con poder se frustre apenas me vea -

- ¿se nota mucho mi frustración? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio _por Dios Edward, eso no me ayuda a mi concentración, te ves muy sexy _pensé de forma suelta, y me recriminé por eso. ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así.

- ¿mmm sinceramente? ¿no te enojarás? - le dije después de mis tres segundos de delirio.

- sinceramente -

- demasiado - era verdad, siempre fruncía el ceño o suspiraba cuando me veía; esperaba a que no se enojara, sin embargo solo suspiró y se inclinó en el respaldo del sofá, _se veía hermoso _volví a pensar, y esta vez no me recriminé porque ya era hora de admitirlo.

- entonces… - me dijo después enderezándose y volviéndome a mirar - me dirás que piensas ahora para sentirme menos frustrado - y sonrió con una sonrisa torcida. _hermosa._

Me sonrojé furiosamente y agaché la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no me vas a decir? - negué con la cabeza sin levantarla.

- ¿tan malo es? - asentí.

- en ese caso… - murmuró pensativo - ¿te gustaría… dar un paseo? - me preguntó.

Y yo enseguida levanté la mirada sorprendida, ¿había escuchado bien?

- ¿Qué? -

- que si quieres dar un paseo - dijo como si estuviera hablándole a un niño de cinco años.

- ¿Por qué? - no pude evitar preguntar.

- pues… para salir de aquí un rato… y porque-tengo-que-decirte-algo - lo dijo tan rápido que no se si escuché mal.

- ¿Qué-- se levantó y me tendió la mano.

- ¿vamos? - me dijo ahora sin mirarme.

- mmm si - me levanté.

Avanzamos unos metros después de la casa, el todavía no me miraba, y me sentí mal por eso ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿acaso ahora me daba cuenta de que… me gustaba?

Habían cosas de Edward que me atraían desde un principio, sobretodo físicas, el es muy guapo y atractivo, todo, su cabello siempre desordenado, sus cuerpo bien formado, su cara, todo, tenía que ser ciega para no darme cuenta de lo bello que era.

Luego estaba su forma de tratar a Nessie, definitivamente la quiere como a una hija, y varias veces me di cuenta lo sensible que puede llegar a ser cuando habla de ella o cuando está con ella. Además de lo responsable que fue al quedársela y a asumir los riesgos que eso conlleva.

También estaba lo maduro que era, me daba cuenta que, para en edad humana ser el menor dentro de los Cullen adultos, era el más sensato, y paciente con las locuras de sus hermanos.

Y aunque su modo de ser para conmigo fuese absurdo, tenía sus razones, y espero que después de todo esto se halla dado cuenta de ello.

- Bella - me llamó Edward alentando su paso y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- dime - suspiró.

- cada vez me frustro más no poderte leer el pensamiento -

- ¿es una indirecta para que te diga que estoy pensando? - le dije alzando un ceja

- ve que tu lo dices, no yo, esa no era mi intención - dijo alzando sus manos siguiéndome el juego.

- mmm… OK ¿Qué me ibas a decir al fin y al cabo? -

- este… que si querías caminar a un sitio mas alejado - dijo - como vi que no querías hacer nada no se si quieras…. -

- pues, no hay problema, ya me siento mejor - le dije y recordé algo - tengo el sitio apropiado para estar ahora -

- esta bien, te sigo - dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Y le devolví la sonrisa.

Mientras corría algo lento para no caerme, esperaba recordar aquél camino hacia un prado que encontré hace unas semanas mientras cazaba sola porque Alice estaba con Jasper y no quise molestarla. Era un pedazo de luz en todo el oscuro Forks, con muchas flores, hierbas y sol, era raro ver algo así, pero esa vez me relajé mientras estaba allá, y ahora sentía que era el sitio ideal para que Edward me dijera lo que sea que quiera decirme.

Después de unos 15 minutos de recorrido y vueltas, llegamos al hermoso prado, estaba tal cual esa vez, con sus flores, pasto, árboles, y el sol que estaba a unas horas de ocultarse.

- Aquí es - le dije a Edward. Pero el no miraba la maravilla del lugar, sino que me miraba a mí.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? - me preguntó.

- pues… un día, estaba cazando sola, me puse a dar vueltas y… lo encontré, hace como dos semanas ¿Por qué? - inquirí algo curiosa.

- este prado lo mantengo yo, lo encontré hace tiempo, recién llegados a Forks, - decía mientras caminaba alrededor del lugar, pero sin nunca escapar de la sombra de los árboles - vengo a veces a meditar y pensar sin que mi mente te agobie con otros pensamientos… otras veces vengo con Nessie - dijo deteniéndose y mirando la plenitud del prado - a ella le encanta, aquí ella puede ser más libre, jugamos, corremos, es como nuestro sitio…- terminó meditativo.

Yo no sabía que decir, sin querer había encontrado el paraíso privado de Edward y Nessie, y ahora me sentía como una intrusa.

- Bella - se dirigió mirándome y acercándose a mí, pero apenas a un metro de distancia se detuvo y agachó la cabeza - no se cómo comenzar -

- desde el principio ¿no? - le dije medio en broma, todavía no sabía qué querría decirme, y su comportamiento no me daba pista de ello. Sin embargo, el soltó una risita

- verás - dijo ahora mas serio y levantando la cabeza - las personas que llegaron buscándote…-

- James y Victoria -

- esos - lo dijo en un tono de auténtico odio - duraron todo su tiempo pensando en sus pasados contigo -

- ¿y? - ya creo que entendía por donde iba.

- Y me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufriste, y de lo idiota que fui al no creerte - dijo ahora mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté inconscientemente. Definitivamente la conmoción no me estaba dejando pensar.

- ¿Por qué? - rió levemente - porque simplemente siempre dijiste la verdad, y yo siempre me esmeré en pensar que todo era mentira, porque no pienso con claridad, porque me ciego ante la verdad, porque soy un cabezota, porque---

Un impulso, un deseo, no lo sé, hizo que abrazara a Edward para que dejara de despotricar sobre el mismo, porque yo lo perdonaba, el no era malo, solo era… algo terco y sobre protector, pero nada más. No se merecía todo eso que se decía.

_O es que estás cegada porque de verdad te gusta y no puedes evitar defenderlo._

Mi traicionera mente me dijo algo que no sabía si considerar verdad o mentira. Pero las manos de Edward respondiendo el abrazo en mi espalda me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- perdóname Bella, por haber sido un idiota contigo y un estúpido y un--

- ya Edward, si sigues despotricando te juro que eso no te lo perdono - le dije riéndome.

Edward acabó el abrazo para mirarme.

- ¿me perdonas? - me preguntó con asombro.

- claro que si Edward, se que no lo hacías por mal, solo querías proteger a Nessie -

- pero ---

- pero nada, tu me pides perdón, yo te perdono y todos felices - le dije mas sonriente aún.

- gracias Bella - dijo correspondiéndome la sonrisa.

Y ahora era él el que me abrazaba.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, no se si fueron horas, minutos, segundos, pero me sentí segura y querida entre sus brazos. _Aunque no estaba segura de que fuese así__._

Sin querer, nos habíamos movido un poco, y ahora estábamos bajo los rayos del sol, me aparté para mirar a Edward, que brillaba espléndidamente, no como yo, que brillaba con un opaco tono café, en cambio el, brillaba como los diamantes.

- Tu Brillo es hermoso - dijimos los dos al tiempo, hecho que nos hizo reír, ya eran dos veces en el mismo día.

- Vamos Edward, mi brillo es opaco, no es la gran cosa -

- no estoy de acuerdo con eso, brillas... de una forma magnífica - me dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi brazo. Hecho que hizo que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo desde el cabello hasta los pies.

- ¿como que? - le pregunté tratando de pasar por alto la sensación de su roce.

- mmm no lo se... pareces como si.... -

- ¿como si estuviera bronceada? - bromeé.

- puede ser - me respondió con su sonrisa torcida.

- Oh, todas las vampiros deben envidiarme por ser la única que se broncea -

Edward soltó una carcajada que luego acompañe.

- ¿quieres irte, o nos quedamos un rato mas? - me preguntó luego.

- quiero quedarme un rato mas - le dije mirándolo a los ojos, mientras me sentaba en el mullido pasto debajo de nuestros pies, el repitió mi acción a mi lado.

- así que ahora no será mi lugar y el de Nessie -

- mmm si, perdón, pero lo encontré sin querer, si quieres no vengo mas y--- me calló poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

- tonta Bella, puedes venir cuando quieras, ahora es tu sitio tambien - me dijo sonriendo.

- gracias Edward, y no soy tonta - le dije riéndome.

- si lo eres - me contradijo y paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde, bromeando y hablando, sin que nadie nos molestara, éramos solo nosotros dos, en este hermoso pedazo de Forks, sin más testigos que los pocos animales que habían y el imponente sol, que estaba a punto de esconderse dando paso a la noche en el crepúsculo.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación? ¿algo fresa verdad? xD pero muy linda :D**

**Ya Bella se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Edward; la relación entre estos dos ya empieza a mejorar - sin embargo falta algo de tiempo para el beso :P (no me maten por eso :S)**

**¿Cual creen que es la razón por la que Nessie hizo berrinche, rabieta o como entiendan? la que me diga la respuesta le dedicaré el próximo cap, donde se sabrá el porque... solo a medias xD**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos, me alegran el día cuando los veo, me alienta saber que esta locura que empecé pensando que estaba demente tuvo aceptación :D.**

**Por último, le comunico que tengo ideas para dos fics mas adelante, cuando este ya esté avanzado, las sinopsis están en mi perfil y voy a colocar un poll a ve cual quieren que publique primero, porque no quiero encartarme con los dos y mucho menos con este :S, asi que publicaré uno a uno, para que las actualizaciones sean continuas, porque no me gusta que me dejen esperando meses, y no pienso hacer eso :)**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

**MaJoICS✬**


	12. Todo bien, o todo mal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Dedico este capítulo a: Tamynna, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn y Ru-Ru61932 que acertaron en parte de sus deducciones sobre el comportamiento de Nessie. :)**

**También a mis amigas: Japicas12 y LaryPaoC, ya se darán cuenta porqué -vamos a devolvernos en el tiempo amigas- xD**

**

* * *

**

**Todo bien, o todo mal.**

¡Dios, como odio las matemáticas!

Y mucho mas ¡odio los límites!

Es que mi mente no lograba procesar para qué servían. Nunca se resolvían de la misma forma, y lo peor, habían algunos que no se resolvían. Aparte de que no se pasaba ni siquiera del dos.

Y a pesar de tener una mente vampírica, al parecer el odio que siempre les tuve ha incrementado, lo que no me permite entender un céntimo lo que el profesor explica.

Había finalizado la hora, y el profesor nos había dejado dos copias con casi veinte ejercicios de límites, y que esos reforzarían para un examen el lunes de la próxima semana. Esto no podía ponerse peor. Sería un viernes, sábado y domingo dedicado a muchos números, letras y símbolos de los cuales no les encontraba el sentido de ser.

Desearía poder leer las mentes como Edward, o ver el futuro como Alice, pero lo que me surtía a mí, era un escudo, del que ya no estaba segura de que fuera tan poderoso. Falta de práctica o no, en el encuentro con James y Victoria se rompió muy fácil. Ahora entrenaba muy duro con Jasper para mejorarlo y hacerlo mas eficaz.

En la próxima clase Alice se dio cuenta de mi mal humor ocasionado por los estúpidos límites, y le conté, ella solo se reía de mi situación, pero prometió ayudarme, siempre y cuando después de estudiar nos fuéramos a Port Angeles, y el sábado nos quedáramos en Seattle de compras; esto no me gustó mucho, tendría que buscar otra alternativa menos… torturante. Así que solamente le dije que lo pensaría, porque "no quería desconcentrarme con tantas compras", ella seguramente entendió la indirecta, porque entonces me recomendó al único después de ella que me tendría paciencia: Edward. Aunque noté su insinuación en las palabras.

Y en cierto punto tenía razón: Emmett pasaría burlándose de mí; a Jasper no quería cohibirlo con otro problema ya que él era el encargado de mis sesiones de práctica con el escudo; con Rosalie, la relación era buena, pero no como para pedirle ese favor.

Entonces todo se resumía a que tendría que recurrir a Edward, lo haría durante la hora de biología que compartíamos. Porque todo con Edward había mejorado.

Se podía decir que éramos los mejores amigos: hablábamos todos los días, inclusive los fines de semana, me iba a buscar en su volvo, donde escuchábamos música, me jugaba bromas pesadas, cazábamos juntos, me escuchaba, íbamos juntos al prado… de todo. Pero no éramos más de eso: sólo amigos.

El mismo día que me pidió perdón en el prado, me di cuenta cuanto me gustaba, y ese sentimiento se fue incrementando a medida que avanzaban los días. Ya habían pasado dos semanas de eso, y a pesar de que ese sentimiento crecía, no podía decir lo mismo de él. Porque él no pasaba esos límites de amistad, y me daba miedo decirle cuanto lo estaba empezando a querer.

Medité en esto el resto del día, y en la clase con Emmett ya el mal humor se había disipado. Por lo que no se dio cuenta y no tuve que decirle nada que me matara de vergüenza.

En la cafetería me comí una barra de chocolate como era mi costumbre, me senté un rato en la mesa de mis "amigos humanos" conversando más que todo con Angela, que era con la que mejor me llevaba, sobre cosas triviales, pero el ambiente empezó a ponerse incómodo cuando Mike Newton me empezó a hacer insinuaciones, en ese momento decidí que era hora para andar con mis "amigos vampiros".

Apenas llegué a la mesa de los Cullen y me senté al lado de Edward, él de improvisto me pasó su brazo por los hombros posesivamente, no lo entendía, pero me gustaba, así que lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

Y para mi dicha, duró demasiado, estábamos saliendo de la cafetería y todavía me tenía sostenida por los hombros.

- Edward, no es que me incomode que me abraces, pero puedo saber ¿Por qué esta vez? -

- mmm, por nada, sólo quiero abrazarte, ¿o estoy siendo muy atrevido? - se puso serio enseguida.

- no, claro que no, al contrario… me gusta - le dije, y al darme cuenta de ello, me sonrojé con furia mientras él me mostraba su sonrisa torcida.

- en ese caso, creo que lo haré mas seguido ¿no? - me miró todavía sonriente.

¿Qué responderle? ¿Qué por mi lo podía hacer cada vez que quisiera?. No, no creo que todavía estemos preparados para eso. Ese pensamiento me volvió a sonrojar.

- desearía saber que pensamientos hacen que te sonrojes así - me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, nunca lo había hecho, y solo ese roce me llevó al cielo - te ves linda cuando te sonrojas, y tengo la dicha de verlo a pesar de que eres vampiro -

- mmm - no sabía que decir, me había dejado en trance.

El sólo se rió de la situación. Y me soltó para abrirme la puerta del salón, como de costumbre.

- hey Edward - le dije cambiando de tema, aprovechando que ya nos estábamos ubicando en nuestros asientos.

- dime Bella -

- necesito tu ayuda -

- ¿en que? ¿sucede algo malo con tu poder o--

- no, no es nada de eso -

- ¿Entonces? -

- matemáticas - le dije algo apenada, y con las mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

- no entiendo - me dijo.

Le mostré los ejercicios, le conté sobre el examen y el como nunca lograba entender lo suficiente gracias a mi predispuesto odio inconsciente a los famosos límites. Además de la condición de Alice, si era ella la que me explicaba.

- Está bien, te ayudaré - me dijo con una sonrisa - pero tendrás que poner de tu parte -

- OK, prometo no bloquearme -

- así me gusta - y chocamos los cinco debajo la mesa, pero esta vez mantuvo su mano junto a la mía y entrelazó los dedos, me volví a sonrojar y a quedar en las nubes.

No entendí nada de la clase, porque todo ese tiempo el mantuvo cautiva mi mano, y solo la soltó cuando ya fue necesario tomar apuntes porque el profesor estaba revisando, aproveché y escondí mi mano entre las piernas, a la vez que dejé de mirarlo porque de seguro me volvería loca. Aunque apenas llegáramos a estudiar le preguntaría porque estaba actuando tan cariñoso conmigo… y ya me empezaba a hacer ilusiones.

El resto de la clase me la pasé fantaseando, tocaron la campana, recogí mis cosas a la par de Edward para irnos juntos hasta gimnasia, en donde él me acompañaba, y luego se iba a español. Pero noté algo raro en la mirada de Edward, y no sabía identificar qué era.

Caminamos hasta mi clase en un incómodo silencio, raro entre nosotros, además que iba muy serio. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del gimnasio, le pregunté:

- ¿Edward, estás bien? -

- sí, ¿Por qué no habría que estarlo? - me dijo con una sonrisa, pero que no me convenció.

- ¿seguro? - insistí.

- seguro Bella, además entra a clase que ya es tarde - dijo con un toque de impaciencia, y se fue así sin mas ¿Qué le pasaba? A veces en serio me pregunto porque es tan bipolar.

Terminamos las clases, y me dirigí a esperar a Edward en su volvo, pero él ya estaba allí, me subí a su auto y puse una de las tantas melodías que tenía.

- ¿vamos a tu casa o a la mía? - me preguntó sin mirarme.

- a la tuya, quiero saludar a Esme - _además que no se que pasaría si estuviéramos solos, si te has dedicado a hacerme muchas caricias hoy. _obviamente este pensamiento no se lo dije, y nuevamente agradecí por el escudo, como todos los días.

Sin embargo, durante todo el trayecto, Edward no me dijo nada, y estaba muy serio, eso me molestaba de sobremanera, no me gustaba que ahora precisamente no quisiera confiar en mí y no me contara qué le pasaba.

- Edward - lo llamé.

- ¿Qué? ¿pasa algo? - me preguntó, y todavía no me miraba.

- eso es justamente lo que me pregunto, estás muy raro Edward, e inclusive en el almuerzo estabas radiante, ¿Qué pasó que ahora andas tan serio? -

- nada importante -

- si no fuera importante, no estarías así - le objeté.

- esta bien - me dijo - te lo contaré después, no es nada, son… cosas que pienso… y que de pronto no estén del todo bien - sonrió - pero te prometo que ahora ya no le daré importancia - y me miró - no te preocupes por eso, mas bien preocúpate por ser una vampira que no entienda matemáticas - y se rió como era su costumbre.

- a veces eres más irritante que Emmett - le dije a regañadientes. El sólo sonrió.

Llegamos a la mansión en medio de risas, saludé a Esme, y mientras Edward subía a ver a Nessie, hablé un rato con ella.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward? - me preguntó después de algunas preguntas triviales.

- muy bien, nuestros problemas han quedado atrás - le contesté sonriente.

- me alegro de eso ¿y con Nessie? -

- pues… algo complicadas, no se porque no me acepta, y Edward le pregunta y trata de leerle la mente, pero según me dice aprendió a bloquearlo, parece que le avergüenza que él sepa - le dije recordando como Nessie se habías esmerado en no dirigirme la palabra, y como Edward la regañaba por eso; esa situación me ponía mal, porque no quería ser la razón de problemas entre ellos dos, o eso provocaría más odio en ella, sólo quería arreglar las cosas. Tal vez por eso Edward estaba así en el instituto.

- si, Nessie es muy buena en eso - continuó Esme - tal vez sea la conexión que tiene con Edward lo que le permita que lo pueda bloquear así - sonrió. Y yo solo asentí.

En eso Edward bajó con el seño fruncido en señal de frustración. Si, seguramente por ella es que él andaba tan preocupado.

- Esme, ¿puedes subir?, necesito que estés con ella hasta que llegue Rosalie - dijo y después bufó.

- claro Edward, ¿todo bien? - preguntó preocupada.

- lo mismo de dos semanas, bloqueada - dijo - gracias por eso madre - respondió a un pensamiento de Esme y sonrió.

- de nada, cielo - le dijo Esme antes de darle un beso en la frente y subir con las escaleras.

Edward suspiró caminando desesperadamente por la sala.

- ¿paso algo malo? - le pregunté tontamente, porque sabía la respuesta.

- me está aplicando la ley del hielo, no me habla, no me da su mano y me bloquea - me dijo frustrado - ahora solo habla con Rosalie, porque según "es la única que la entiende" - dijo enfatizando las comillas - no se qué hacer -

- tranquilízate Edward - le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro - ella no seguirá por mucho tiempo, yo sé que es por mí, no tienes que decírmelo, y… creo que cuando las cosas sean menos… estresantes, me debes dejar hablar con ella - _porque si lo hacía ahora, creo que sería capaz hasta de morderme. _

_- _gracias por eso Bella - me dijo con dulzura.

- por nada Edward - le respondía.

- ahora señorita… vamos a ver porque tu y los límites no se llevan bien - me dijo agarrando mi mano y mi mochila y llevándome al comedor.

- eso fue odio a primera vista - le bromeé.

- del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, dicen - y él no sabía que tan cierto era eso. Sonreí como idiota.

- ¿Qué dije? -

- nada - le dije sentándome en una de las sillas del comedor. Pero con la sonrisa pegada a mis labios.

Pasamos mas o menos dos horas estudiando, explicaba los pasos, y yo los seguía, no eran tan difíciles cuando tenías práctica, solo tenías que analizar como comenzar.

- ¿ves que no es tan difícil? - me dijo al final del décimo ejercicio.

- si, pero siguen sin gustarme -

- no importa, ¿quieres descansar? Sólo te faltan siete -

- por mí los termino todos hoy, aunque ya estoy aburrida - le dije mirándolo.

- ¿vamos al prado un rato?, para que te relajes, y si quieres volvemos después o terminas mañana -

- mmm no lo se, soy capaz que no los termino -

- vamos Bella, no te conozco como una irresponsable ¿o si? - me dijo ahora más cerca de mí. Ya me estaba poniendo boba su cercanía.

- mmm no -

- vamos - me dijo ahora mucho más cerca, nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, y no podía creerlo ¡¿Edward iba a besarme?!

Ya sentía su aliento en mi cara, era sumamente embriagador, ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? Ya quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Estábamos a milímetros, y no podía creerlo ¿entonces si era correspondida?

No pude saberlo porque un grito detuvo lo que hubiese podido ser el comienzo de algo más serio entre Edward y yo.

- ¡Papi! - Edward se separó bruscamente, al igual que yo, y quedamos bien separados para cuando la pequeña niña vampiro se apareció por la puerta del comedor.

- ¿Qué pasa Nessie? - preguntó Edward frustrado.

- ¡quiero ir de caza! -

- Nessie cazamos ayer, no puedes tener hambre tan rápido -

- ¡pero quiero ir! - dijo haciendo pataleta, se acercó a Edward y le tendió la mano en su cara.

- no puedes ir sólo por eso - le dijo él en respuesta a lo que sea que ella le haya dicho.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - gritó otra vez, y me miró con odio. Al parecer Edward se dio cuenta.

- Nessie, vamos a hablar de esto en privado ¿si? - dijo él mostrándose paciente con la situación que lo más probable es que lo sacara de casillas.

Los dos salieron del comedor y subieron a las escaleras.

Suspiré, ¿hubiese sido posible que ella nos hubiese visto cuando casi… nos besamos? ¿por eso se puso así? Si era eso, no podía permitirme estar con Edward mientras estaba esta situación. _si es que de verdad intentó besarte y no estás loca _me dijo mi conciencia.

- problemas otra vez con Nessie - suspiró Alice entrando a la sala - esta niña cada vez va peor -

- creo que si, y todo por culpa mía -

- Bella - me reprochó y murmuró bajo - tú no tienes la culpa de que te hayas fijado en Edward y a ella eso no le guste -

- ¿Qué cosas dices Alice? - le contesté - eso no es cierto - mentí lo mas creíble posible, no era que no confiara en Alice, sino que no quisiera que hiciese de Celestina -porque seguramente lo hará- antes de arreglar el problema con Nessie, hablaría con ella primero.

Aparentemente ella me creyó y me sonrió.

A los pocos segundos apareció Edward, _¿se habían solucionado las cosas? _me pregunté mentalmente.

- Alice, acompaña a Jasper arriba, está controlando a Nessie, no es nada grave, solo está algo tensa, necesito que me ayudes con eso - le dijo Edward.

- tranquilo hermanito - respondió ella - ¿todo bien?

- por ahora -y se puso más serio ante lo que fue, al parecer un pensamiento de Alice- sólo no le digas eso, no es necesario -

- se dará cuenta -

- distráela mientras vengo ¿si?, están todo allá, convence a Emmett a que juegue unas vencidas con ella, aunque le parta el orgullo, después se lo recompenso -

- esta bien Edward - dijo por último Alice, y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

- ¿dejó la pataleta? - le pregunté.

- algo así - me dijo indiferente - vamos, sino, se hará mas tarde -

- ¿A dónde? -

- Bella, al prado, tu necesitas dejar de pensar en matemáticas y yo necesito relajarme un poco, además que tengo que hablar contigo - en lo último se puso serio y agachó la cabeza.

- está bien, vamos -

- ¿carrera? - bromeó.

- Edward… - rodé los ojos.

- está bien, además quiero caminar -

Cuando habíamos caminado un largo trecho en silencio, el comenzó la conversación.

- Bella, sinceramente quiero disculparme por lo que está pasando con Nessie, ella no es así, no entiendo qué le pasa contigo, y es más difícil porque ella me rechaza, me pone mal que no se sincere conmigo - soltó de golpe.

- no tienes qué disculparte Edward - le respondí - sé que ella se comporta así por mi -

- pero tu no tienes la culpa de nada -

- lo se, pero debe haber algo que a ella le moleste de mí, no lo se, tal vez debes dejar que hable con ella -

- no lo se, ella es muy impulsiva, puede hacer una locura-

- Edward, me sé cuidar - le reproché.

- lo se, pero igual, no saldría nada bueno de eso -

- está bien, pero lo haré cuando el ambiente esté mas calmado -

- ¿te han dicho que eres muy cabezota? - me dijo riendo.

- sólo alguien, pero como el ladrón juzga por su condición - le respondí mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Qué insinúas? -

- nada - y salí corriendo.

- te olvidas que te alcanzaré -

- no me importa - le grité.

Duramos jugando un buen rato, el me alcanzaba, bromeábamos o yo hacía algo para molestarlo, sin embargo, me di cuenta que en su miraba había un deje de tristeza, quería preguntarle, pero seguramente era por la pequeña hija vampira, así que no saqué el tema; y también me pregunté en qué habían quedado las muestras de cariño de esta mañana ¿_había sido una ilusión mía? ¿o Edward de verdad tenía sus problemas?… _si era la primera, tendría que evaluarme seriamente.

Pronto llegamos al prado, y sentí un pequeño rayo de luz en mi rostro. Hoy no estaba tan iluminado como otros días, sin embargo el ambiente sí estaba calmado. Edward y yo caminamos hacia el sitio de siempre, un árbol a las orillas del prado, que dejaba que la luz lo traspasase y llegara a nuestros cuerpos. La sensación de calor no podía ser mas relajante en nuestros cuerpos fríos.

- ¿en qué piensas? - me preguntó un tiempo después en donde los dos nos habíamos sumido en un relajante silencio.

- en… nada - le contesté sonrojándome un poco, en todo ese momento había estado pensando en él y en el "casi" beso que nos dimos. El porqué si, había sido verdad, no lo había vuelto a intentar ahora que estamos solos, o tal vez si fue solo un mero impulso.

- eres una mala mentirosa - me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

- que mas da cuando puedo esconderte lo que pienso -

- ¿así confías es mí? - me dijo en burla como si lo hubiese herido.

- no me chantajees Cullen - le dije riéndome y mirándolo a los ojos, pero luego me puse seria - tú igual hay cosas que no me cuentas - le reclamé recordando lo de la tarde a la salida de la escuela.

- creo que esta vez mejor me callo - me dijo - tu ganas -

- ¿me contarás? -

- claro que no - me dijo carcajeándose - yo no te cuento, y tú no me cuentas -

Le pegué en el pecho mientras él se reía y yo me unía a sus risas.

Duramos unas horas más, oscureció y todavía estábamos allá, yo no quería irme, a pesar de que ya casi eran las once de la noche, pero el día comenzó a pasarme factura. Estaba grogui y bostecé levemente, Edward lo notó.

- ¿estas cansada? -

- algo… - dije con los ojos casi cerrados.

- ¿te llevo? -

- mmm si quieres - … estaba demasiado grogui para pensar.

- con gusto - dijo, y sentí como me llevaba en sus brazos velozmente.

No sentí nada hasta que me acostaba en algo mullido. Me quejé levemente, no quería irme de sus brazos.

- Edward - dije más dormida que despierta.

- ¿pasa algo? -

- no te vayas - le dije antes de sumirme completamente a la inconciencia.

_Estaba en el bosque corriendo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, llegué al prado y me encontré con el mas bello de los dioses tomando el sol._

_- Edward - le llamé._

_- ¿Qué sucede mi dulce Bella? - me dijo mirándome con brillo en sus ojos dorados._

_- nada - le respondí sentándome en su regazo - solo quiero estar contigo -_

_- no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso - dijo con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, mientras agarraba mi mano y entrelazaba los dedos._

_- bésame Edward - le dije poniéndome de frente todavía en su regazo._

_- estaba esperando que me lo pidieras - me dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras se acercaba… y me daba el mejor de los besos, lleno de amor, pasión, cariño y de todo lo bueno de este mundo…_

_- te quiero Edward -_

_- no más que yo mi Bella - me dijo antes de darme otro romántico beso._

Me desperté con la mejor de las sonrisas, sin duda era el mejor sueño de mi vida, lo había sentido tan real, que en mis labios había quedado una extraña sensación, como si hubiese sido cierto, lástima que era solo un sueño.

Quería que fuera real, que Edward me dijera "te quiero", me acariciara, me besara, que pudiéramos estar juntos agarrados de la mano, lo deseaba demasiado.

Eran muchos pensamientos a la vez los que me cohibían, necesitaba pensar con más claridad, y alimentarme porque ya me sentía débil.

Tomé como siempre antes de cazar, mi ponzoña, y mientras lo hacía, pensaba el porque todavía no hablaba de esto con los Cullen, y tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir guardándoles secretos, en la primera oportunidad hablaré con ellos.

Después de cazar, me dirigí al prado, necesitaba pensar, ya no podía guardar esto que sentía por Edward, tenía que decírselo, y que pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Pero mi momento de reflexión se fue al piso cuando en medio del prado vi a una niña sollozando desconsoladamente mientras los rayos de luz hacían que brillara. Tenía la cabeza entre las piernas y su imagen solo reflejaba tristeza.

Me acerqué lo más prudente que pude y pregunte:

- ¿Nessie, estás bien? - ella alzó su pequeña cabeza para verme, y yo solo pude ver a una pequeña muñeca rota.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿muchas emociones? ¿soy una insensible? ¿me quieren matar? o.O**

**Les digo que esto se pone mejor xD, lo único es que habrá otro problema en el camino de nuestros protagonistas... pero nah... ya hablé mucho. :D**

**Edward actúa y Bella desperdicia ¬¬, y tras de todo Nessie interrumpe jajajaja. **

**A Edward algo lo decepcionó, le dedico el próximo cap a la que lo sepa :P**

**Una cosa ¡no odio las mates! al contrario, sino, porque estudiaría Ingeniería industrial, mas bien quienes la odian son mis dos amigas mencionadas al principio, ahy como las quiero locas!!!, que me ponían a la par a explicarles, Jannis, seguro ahora quieres que sea Edward quien explique verdad? jajajaja, te ilusioné. xD**

**Por último, las invito a que pasen por mi perfil y voten en el poll sobre cual historia publico primero de las dos opciones que ofrezco :D**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

**MaJoICS✬**


	13. Frustraciones y Caprichos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Dedico este capítulo a: Ru-Ru1932, Tamynna y Cunning Angel por deducir la decepción de Edward, y a LuFer Gosh porque hizo una observación especial ^^.**

* * *

Frustraciones y Caprichos.

Me acerqué lo más prudente que pude y pregunte:

- ¿Nessie, estás bien? - ella alzó su pequeña cabeza para verme, y yo solo pude ver a una muñeca rota.

- No es nada… grave… Bella - me dijo volteando nuevamente su carita hacia otro lado.

No sabía qué hacer, me sentía mal por ella, y en mi cabeza no dejaba de preguntarme el porqué estaba sola aquí sollozando, y si Edward lo sabía.

Ese pensamiento me trajo una respuesta.

- Nessie - me arrodillé a su nivel, pero sin tocarla - peleaste con Edward -

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿entonces? -

- yo me fui sola - esa respuesta me dejó peor de lo que estaba, y no sabía qué hacer, ni como hablarle. Pero sentía que no podía dejarla así. Se veía muy mal.

- Nessie… hay algo que pueda…

- No lo se - dijo, volvió y agachó su cabeza entre sus piernas. No estaba entendiendo nada, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pero no se me había negando, tal vez si pueda hacer algo por ella.

Me aparté un poco de ella, dándole su espacio, y dándome el mío, porque no sabía que hacer, si llamar a Edward, o seguirle preguntándole a ella.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos en los que ninguna dijo nada, ella seguía como una estatua en su sitio, y de verdad me estaba asustando. Me di vuelta dispuesta a irme a donde los Cullen a hablar con Edward cuando su suave voz me detuvo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan buena en todo? -

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté dándome vuelta. Estaba atónita de su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué haces todo bien? Todo mejor que yo, ¿quieres impresionar a mi familia, a mi papá? - esto lo dijo de pie, casi gritando. Cada vez yo estaba más sorprendida.

- claro que no Nessie… estas en un error, no se de qué me hablas ¿Qué hago mejor? -

- todo - dijo acercándose - a mi papi le gusta todo lo que haces, y sobretodo, como te controlas - así que por ese lado iban las cosas…

- escúchame bien Nessie - le dije enfatizando - no se de donde sacas eso, pero te digo, que no trato de impresionar a nadie, y menos a Edward, además que lo de mi "control" es algo que de por sí está fuera de mí, mi conversión fue así… y no ha sido la gran cosa - finalice recordando lo patética que me sentía delante de el resto de los vampiros, al no poder ser tan buenos como ellos, y ser muy patosa.

Nessie se mantuvo callada, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, ahora no entendía qué le estaba pasando.

- ¿Nessie… - me interrumpió precipitadamente.

- tú puedes hacer todo lo que no he podido hacer en años, y solo eres una neófita - soltó frustrada ¿así que ese era su enojo?

Suspiré relajada, Nessie estaba frustrada porque no podía controlarse, eso no era lo que esperaba, pero era mejor eso a que me odiara porque pensara que le iba a quitar a Edward o algo así.

- ¿ es… por eso… que no querías hablarme ni que Edward lo hiciera? - le pregunté algo tímida, no quería asustarla ni parecer imprudente con tal revelación que me dio.

- eso… y porque pasó lo que más temía - me dijo sentándose en la grama y metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, apenada.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

Ella no me respondió, sino que negó con la cabeza. Pero mi intriga es más grande que mi educación.

- vamos Nessie, cuéntame… - siguió negando.

- ¿tan malo es? - volvió a negar.

- ¿entonces? -

- te vas a enfadar- me dijo en un susurro.

- no importa, se que me enfado fácil, pero no creo que se así de grave el asunto -

Suspiró - Ahora mi papi pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo, sabía que eso pasaría, eres muy buena Bella - lo último lo dijo tan bajo que no se si escuché mal.

Me sentí alagada, pero a la vez, apenada, así que Nessie si pensaba que le "quitaría a Edward" como antes había pensado como una hipótesis, antes de molestarme, me dio vergüenza, ¿acaso ella se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Edward? ¿Quién falta? ¿él ya se daría cuenta?

Me di cuenta que estaba cavilando más de lo debido, y a unas posiciones más extremas… tenía que darle una respuesta, que se diera cuenta que era mentira.

_A medias_… me reprochó mi conciencia.

Decidí responderle antes que cometiera una estupidez

- Nessie, si lo que estás pensando es que quiero quedarme con Edward o algo así, eso no es cierto -

- ¿Cómo sé eso? - me dijo suspicaz.

- pues… Edward y yo no somos nada -

- ¿nada?, ¿Cómo así? -

Suspiré, tenía que recordar, que en fondo, ella era una niña, así pasaran 100 años.

- bueno, nada, es como por decir, no somos pareja, como tus tíos -

- mmmm ¿entonces por qué pasa tanto tiempo contigo? - esa pregunta me sonrojó, además que yo no sabía la respuesta exacta a ello. ¿Qué hacía que Edward le gustara estar conmigo? No lo se.

- Nessie, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos y hablas con él? El te tiene más confianza ¿si? -

- pero no quiero -

- ¿Por qué? -

- porque leyó mi mente, y sabe que estoy mal porque no me puedo controlar, y no quiero ponerlo triste porque empieza a pensar que es culpa suya y que no te tengo que tener envidia -

Me agaché a su altura, en el fondo Nessie era muy tierna, quería mucho a Edward y no le gustaba hacerlo sentir mal ni pelear con él.

- mira, el no se va a poner triste, tú solo dile que te impresiona mi control nada más. Además nena, no te pongas mal por no poder controlarte, son cosas ajenas a lo que quieres -

- pero tu lo haces muy bien… -

- y sin embargo tengo mis defectos, no puedo correr como tú, no cazo así de bien, no soy así de linda como lo eres tu… - lo último lo dije sin pensar, pero era cierto.

- gra-gracias Bella - me dio un abrazo de los más inesperado -ojala pudiera aprender a controlarme como tú -

- si estuviese en mis manos, te enseñaría - le dije todavía abrazándola.

Caminamos un largo trecho hasta su casa, me peguntó cosas sobre mí, mi familia, y me contó cosas cobre ella, antes y después de estar con los Cullen. Pero algo me dejó intrigada.

- ¿hiciste venir a la familia a Forks porque tenías la esperanza de ver a tu mamá? -

- si… no importa cómo, quiero verla, y tengo la esperanza de verla - me respondió mirándome de reojo, gesto que no entendí.

Cuando llegamos, Nessie corrió a brazos de Edward, que nos esperaba en el porche junto a Alice.

Edward la cargó y la abrazó, fue la escena más bella que vi en mucho tiempo.

- me puso mal que te fueras así Nessie - le dijo Edward

- perdón papá, necesitaba estar sola -

- por eso no te seguí - le respondió.

- además que sabíamos que estaba en buenas manos - dijo Alice, entonces deduje que lo supo al no poderle ver el futuro.

- la encontré en el prado, pasaba por allá - les dije

Nessie puso su mano en la mejilla de Edward, al parecer le mostraba lo que pasó en el prado.

- mmm pero el prado, ese sitio no lo conozco… pero al parecer ustedes sí- dijo insinuantemente Alice señalándonos a los tres. Yo me puse roja como un tomate, mientras que Edward y Nessie reían, ¿Qué les pasa? Al parecer me perdí de un chiste, y Alice también…

- ven Bella, estos dos están inmersos en una conversación desconocida, además que hace tiempo no me acompañas a Port Angeles - no necesitaba decirme nada mas, yo ya captaba las palabras inmersas en esa frase.

- Alice… -

- Alice nada, además solo serán unas horas, y solo quiero ver ¿si? - terminó haciendo un puchero.

- está bien, seguiré tu caprichito -

- gracias Bella, ¡vámonos ya! -

Habían pasado dos horas, la verdad es que Alice no se había pasado como las otras veces en las que le dio por hacerme un guardarropa más grande que el que me había hecho cuando nos conocimos, solo veía y compró una que otra cosa para ella y para Nessie.

Pasamos por una tienda de dulces, y le dije si me podría comprar una barra de chocolate, ella me miró extraña, y me dijo que dejara de comer eso, pero ella sabe muy bien cuanto me encantaba el chocolate inclusive después de mi transformación, así que lo hacía por molestarme.

- por favor Alice, una sola -

- está bien, te cumpliré el caprichito -

- mira quien habla de caprichosa - le reproché.

- Oh, por favor Bella, además también quise que vinieras porque quiero hablar contigo. -

- ¿sobre que? -

- ahora que compre tu chocolate -

- ahora sí, habla - le dije mientras abría mi barra de chocolate y comía un pedazo.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Edward que lo quieres? - esa pregunta tan directa hizo que me atragantara.

- ¿Qué? -

- lo que oyes Bella, créeme que no entiendo porque no se lo dices, se te nota -

- ¿Qué se me nota? -me hice la inocente.

- que lo quieres, y no como un amigo, eres una mala mentirosa -

Me sonrojé y me quedé callada, no sabía que responderle, yo misma me hice esa pregunta esa mañana, pero yo no sabía qué hacer, era inexperta en ese tema, a pesar de mis 18 años.

- Alice, no sé que hacer- le confesé.

- tranquila, no te martirices por eso, lo se, puedo ayudarte si quieres - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? -

- déjalo a mí, yo seré quien les de un empujoncito, pero ayer empeoraste las cosas a decirme que no te gustaba -

- ¿porque? - le pregunté, ella me miró como recalcando lo obvio, y caí en la cuenta - ¿el escuchó? -

- creo que si, andaba muy distraído en la noche después de haberte dejado, me dijo Jasper que sentía decepción - me dijo - así que más puntos a favor, mira que se interesa por tí -

- y si a raíz de eso Edward---

- no seas negativa Bella - me reprochó - a Edward le encanta estar contigo, creo que es prueba suficiente para saber que sienten lo mismo, y es oportunidad para que le pruebes lo que sientes -

- mmm, no lo se…- en el esperaba que fuese cierto, pero aún así no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

- vamos Bella, ustedes son muy unidos, sé que se quieren, y no me vengas con el cuento de Nessie, porque ya vi que hicieron las paces -

- esta bien Alice - suspiré rendida al quedarme sin recursos - pero me contarás que harás -

- no será necesario, se darán cuenta en su momento - me dijo intrigante.

Llegué a mi apartamento con los nervios a flor de piel, definitivamente soy un libro abierto.

Me acosté en mi cama mientras me planteaba en mi cabeza:

Edward lo sabía. Sabía que lo quería.

Y el sentía lo mismo.

Por eso las cosas del día de ayer… sus gestos demasiado lindos.

No podía ser más estúpida.

Me reprochaba seguidamente por esta situación, tal vez si no me hubiera resistido a que me agarrara de la mano, o si no me hubiese negado a Alice, tal vez se estuviesen cumpliendo los sueños que seguidamente tenía con Edward…

Recordaba especialmente con el que me desperté esta mañana, había sido tan vivido que todavía tenía una extraña sensación en mis labios. Había sido de lo más placentero.

Me dormí con esos pensamientos, pero no me duró mucho, porque luego escuché un ruido en mi ventana.

Esta niña pretendía asombrarme cada vez que tuviese oportunidad

- ¡¿Nessie, que haces aquí?! ¡¿como llegaste?! -

- quiero que me hagas un favor - dijo ignorando mi segunda pregunta.

Solo esperaba que fuera un simple caprichito.

_No te equivoques Bella._ Me dijo mi conciencia.

* * *

**Hola! Aparezco después de un tiempo ^^, y no se que pasa con FF, estoy subiendo este cap desde el día sábado (créanme porque es verdad :P), y hasta ahora :S**

**Este cap me costó un poquito, no se porque :S, o tal vez sea eso que dicen algunas autoras como "falta de inspiración" :P**

**Nessie y Bella hicieron las paces ^^, pero esto no significa nada :O... las dos son impulsivas por sus condiciones, así que... todo puede pasar...**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos, son un buen impulso y motivación :D**

**Ahora atinen a ver: ¿Qué quiere Nessie? o.O - se me esta volviendo costumbre la pregunta de la intriga jajajaja -**

**También las invito a que pasen por mi perfil y voten en el poll sobre cual historia publico primero de las dos opciones que ofrezco :D**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

**MaJoICS✬**


	14. Los accidentes ocurren

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota importante: no se si a todas les pasó, pero a muchas no les llegó la notificación del del fic, ni siquiera a mí como su autora (y lo subí tres veces =S), así que, recomiendo que antes de empezar a leer este cap, revisen que hallan leído el anterior, y no se vayan a enredar o algo por el estilo. =)**

**

* * *

**

******Los accidentes ocurren…**

- Nessie, si quieres que esto resulte, ¡No respires! - le grité sin poder contenerme.

- ¡pero tú puedes hacerlo! - me gritó ella.

- ¡te olvidas que no somos iguales! - le contesté tratando de calmarme - y si no dejas de gritarme, buscaré a Edward y esto se acabó - la amenacé.

Ella suspiró.

- lo siento, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa, perdón por gritarte - se disculpó agachando su rubia cabecita.

- está bien Nessie, pero recuerda, que al menor error, nos vamos, ¿entiendes? -

- si, Bella - contestó.

- OK, vamos, sígueme, caminaremos por el bosque hasta la parte más cercana a la casa, para no tener que pasar por tantos humanos -

- de acuerdo -

Empezamos a caminar, estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que ella, era un riesgo demasiado grande, pero no se como me dejé convencer, tal vez sus palabras, las cosas que había escuchado sobre ella en boca de Edward y Alice, o el simple sentimiento de lo que se siente no poder ver más a tus seres queridos cuando eras humano.

En cierto modo, quiero ayudarla, puesto que ella, con lo pequeña y débil (en el sentido del control) que es, se atreve a ir a ver a su mamá, más yo, les dejé a mis padres una Bella muerta, y, a punto de pasar el año, no he sido capaz de corregir ese error, cuando puedo hacerlo sin ningún sacrificio, realmente soy una cobarde.

Y una niña de cinco años -once mas exactamente- me abrió los ojos.

Llegamos a las parte trasera de la casa en la que una vez, Nessie vivió junto a su madre y su hermana. Le señalé que se quedara quieta, primero inspeccionaría el lugar y revisaría que sus habitantes durmieran, Nessie podía verlas, pero ellas, y cualquiera que estuviese, no, porque si en todo caso, guardaran la esperanza de que estuviese viva, Nessie sería una niña de once años.

Después de sesionarme de que Nessie había cumplido su palabra de quedarse quieta, di varias vueltas alrededor de la casa, y efectivamente, estaban durmiendo: la hermana de Nessie se encontraba en una habitación en el piso de abajo de tonos azules, y susurraba cosas incoherentes, ya era mayor, debía tener los pasados dieciocho años. Seguro Nessie no la recordaría

Su madre dormía en la habitación del segundo piso, en el que la ventana daba al frente, su habitación tenía un sombrío tono blanco, y ella tenía un libro en su regazo.

Regresé donde Nessie, para darle las últimas indicaciones:

- bien, están dormidas, ya vi sus habitaciones, lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar hasta las ventanas, hasta allí te mantendrás, no la podrás abrir ni nada, ¿entiendes? -

Asintió con la cabeza.

- y ya sabes lo de no respirar, aunque tal vez a ella no las huelas, el ambiente es circundado por muchos humanos a diario, y el olor te puede provocar - asintió más fuerte.

- bien - le sonreí y la abracé - todo saldrá bien -

* * *

Habíamos terminado de recorrer la habitación de su hermana; Nessie efectivamente no la reconocía, duró más de cinco minutos mirándola, reconociéndola; estaba triste, no se si por el hecho de ver como creció y ella no poderlo hacer, o de no haber compartido esos años de cambio con ella, o las dos cosas.

Por eso, ahora se encontraba sollozando a un lado del nacimiento del bosque cerca a la casa. Yo solo la miraba; le dije que nos fuéramos, pero ella con pequeños gestos me dio a entender que tenía que ver a su mamá, y que lo haría cuando se tranquilizara, efectivamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, se puso de pie y levantó su cabeza, dando a entender que estaba lista.

Nos encaminamos hacia el frente, ella escaló hasta la ventana ágilmente, mientras yo me si me tomé mi tiempo para hacerlo, pero no pensé que ella aprovecharía esa debilidad mía de la velocidad.

Cuando subí, ella ya habría abierto la ventana, y me empezó a dar pánico.

_Mierda_

_Algo malo va a pasar._

No me di tiempo de pensar mas, entré y no vi a la madre, me imaginé lo peor.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude al piso de abajo; Nessie se hallaba en la puerta de la cocina, dándome la espalda, y estaba viendo a su mamá servirse un vaso de leche. La llamé bajo y rápido para que su madre no escuchara.

- Nessie, ven -

Ella no respondió, se volteó, y su mirada me causó el peor de los escalofríos: Ojos negros, respirando, su boca ligeramente abierta.

_Oh Dios, que en que lío me metí._

Y así como me miró, se volteó a ver a su madre, y la llamó.

- Mami - y caminó hacia ella.

- ¡Nessie NO! - grité.

Pero ella no me miró, sino que avanzó rápidamente, y se colocó delante su madre, que estaba shockeada, mirándola, sin decir nada, dejando que Nessie le tomara la mano.

En eso decidí que tenía que actuar: activé mi escudo y cubrí a la madre de Nessie. Cuando ésta la mordió, fue impulsada hacia atrás.

Se incorporó rápidamente, y me miró con ojos llenos de odio, me volvió a empujar, pero nuevamente te impulsó hacia atrás, chocando con una pared, haciendo un gran orificio en ella.

Sus ojos ardían de furia, estaba fuera de sí, y yo no sabía que hacer. Y ni modo de pensar, porque empezó a golpearme sin motivo alguno, y no podía hacer nada, tenía rato sin practicar con el escudo, y estaba segura que si me desconcentraba, lo perdería.

Nessie era demasiado fuerte, y, aunque el escudo evitaba que sintiera los golpes, en mi mente, él se debilitaba.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó y la hermana de Nessie bajó gritando y mirando a su mamá, y luego a nosotras, y Nessie corrió hacia ella.

No me puse a pensar que cubría ni nada, sólo dejé que mi escudo se extendiera lo que pudiera.

Y para mi sorpresa, había cubierto demasiado, Nessie apenas se lanzó sobre su hermana, empezó a rebotar con todo, y sobretodo, me generó un jaqueca por los choques hacia mi escudo, ya no se cuanto aguantaría.

Las mujeres humanas de la habitación, estaban en un rincón, con los ojos abiertos y rostro sorprendido, me dirigí a ellas, y les di un golpe en la cabeza a cada una, tan suave como para no hacerles daño, pero tan fuerte como para dejarlas inconscientes.

En eso, Nessie me agarró y me tiró, no me hizo daño, pero se acercó y me aprisionó el cuello con sus manos, lo que ocasionaba que me debilitara más. Además que sentía otros golpes en el escudo, pero que no era conciente de donde provenían.

- Nesssieee, su..elt…tame… - le alcancé a decir.

- ¡NO! - me contestó tajante.

- ppporrrr… fa… vor… estas… come..tien…do una lo..cura…- fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de que mi escudo se recogiera.

* * *

- ¿que explicación tienes para esto? - dijo Edward con enojo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de mi casa con Nessie en su regazo, la cual estaba como hipnotizada; Edward aprendió a hacerlo para cuando se presentaran momentos de descontrol, como el de hace unos minutos atrás. A su pregunta, yo solo agaché mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en un sillón al frente de él.

- ¿y bien? -

Suspiré - Edward, se que no tengo razón por haber hecho esto, pero es que--

- es que ¿Qué? - me dijo más enojado.

- Nessie me convenció, dijo que se comportaría bien, que acataría lo que le impusiera -

- ¿ y tu crees que ella puede ser lo suficientemente madura para acatar eso? - me atajó levantándose dejando a Nessie acostada en el sillón, y acercándose.

- e-lla me pa-reció mu-y fir-me -

- ¡¿y tu crees que a mi no me lo había pedido?! ¡¿y por qué crees que no lo hecho?! - me gritó mientras se separaba de mi y daba vueltas en la sala - ¡por Dios Bella! ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?! -

No respondí. El dolor de cabeza y las palpitaciones de ésta que tenía desde que mi escudo se recogió en la casa de la madre de Nessie empeoraban cada vez que Edward me gritaba, además, estaba furiosa de que me echara todo en cara.

- ¡entonces Bella! -

- ¡ya deja de gritarme! - exploté - ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así! -

- ¡¿y que quieres?! ¡¿Qué celebre lo que acabó de pasar?! -

- ¡Fue un accidente! -

- ¡claro que no! ¡esto solo es culpa de tu irresponsabilidad! - seguía gritándome acercándose a mí - ¡tenías que haberme llamado! - me agarró los brazos.

- ¿y la nota que te dejé? - atajé - te dije donde estábamos -

- eso solo hizo que las cosas no empeoraran - todavía no me soltaba - no puedo creer que te hayas dejado manejar por una niña.

- te olvidas que es una vampiro -

- y eso qué… no eres humana para dejarte cautivar por ella - dijo antes de soltarme.

_tal vez eso si suceda… _pensé, haciéndome la misma pregunta.

-me decepcionaste Bella - murmuró rápidamente, de espaldas a mí.

Al escucharlo decir eso, mi enojo tomó medidas exageradas ¡como osaba a decirme eso! Acepto que cometí el error, pero… ¡No! ¡fue un accidente! ¡cuantos no ocurren!… mi mente ya no pensaba con claridad, estaba cegada por la ira.

- ¡¿pues sabes algo Edward?! - le grité - ¡me importa tu estúpida decepción! ¡yo solo quería ayudar y tú no le ves de esa forma! ¡arg! ¡no pensé que fueses tan cabezota! ¡No te entiendes con nadie! ¡ni siquiera con tu hija! - habí explotado.

- ¡no te permito que me hables así! ¡mi relación con ella no te incumbe! - se acercó a mí con los ojos llameantes de furia, con los míos reflejados en su mirada, de la misma manera.

- ¡por eso es que es una malcriada! ¡porque no quieres que nadie te diga qué hacer! ¡porque eres un terco! ¡por eso casi me matas la primera vez que me viste! -

- ¡eso no viene al tema! - atacó Edward - ¡eres una resentida! -

- ¡y tú un cabezota! ¡al igual que tu hija! -

- ¡No voy a dejar que sigas insultando a mi papá! - la voz de Nessie nos sorprendió a ambos.

- ¡¿y qué hay de mi?! ¡mira todo lo que paso por ayudarte y no me agradeces nada! -

- ¡si tú no me hubieses dicho que me ayudarías no te lo hubiese pedido! - me gritó.

- ¡yo no te dije que te ayudaría! ¡Y si embargo lo hice! ¡ingrata! -

- ¡tonta! ¡no voy a dejar que me sigas gritando! -

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? - la reté.

No recibí respuesta, sino que sentí que me empujaban muy fuerte en el pecho, y salía disparada hacia atrás, atravesando la ventana y cayendo en la parte trasera de la casa. Luego inesperadamente mientras me levantaba, me dolió la espalda y me ardió el brazo.

No entendía ese dolor, pero no pude pensar más, porque mi mente te volvió un caos. me dolía todo, pensar, hablar, moverme, y dentro de mi mente todo era desorden: pensamientos, recuerdos, todos pasaban rápidamente, o se repetían, además del dolor de mi cuerpo y uno gritos tampoco cooperaban con mi conciencia.

Lo que siguió pareció mas bien una visión, o un sueño, que la misma realidad.

_Carlisle se encontraba a mi lado, mirándome estupefacto, pero revisándome con una cara que reflejaba el no saber qué hacer. Hacia el otro lado, Emmett y Rosalie inmovilizaban a una Nessie con rostro salvaje y ojos negros, como hace unos momentos atrás. Alice se encontraba ausente con cara de tristeza y Edward, tenía casi las misma pinta de Alice, pero el se encontraba más cerca de mí y su cara reflejaba más dolor del que alguna vez pensé que le vería; y a mí_ _también me dolía._

_- E… dward - llamé con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, en un segundo lo sentí a mi lado._

_- aquí estoy, Bella, por favor, ¿qué está pasando? -_

_No respondí su pregunta, sino que contesté lo único que quería decirle._

_- te amo… aunque seas un idiota -_

_Y me desvanecía a la negrura de la inconciencia._

_

* * *

_**Hola!**

**se que demoré un siglo, pero ajap!, aquí estoy, con este nuevo cap.**

**Es que apenas entras a clases, todo se descontrola :P, sin contar que estuve con un dolor de cabeza que me daba hasta mareo ver la pc :P, ¡pero ya estoy bien! ^^**

**A pesar de que no recibí muchos reviews el cap pasado, creo que hay sus razones, además que los que recibí me llenaron mucho ^^**

**El próximo cap. viene con su sorpresa :O, si señor, se revelaran muchas cosas interesantes y tiene algo de especial xD**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

**MaJo ICS**


	15. Conociendo el origen de Bella y

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Conociendo el origen de Bella, sumado a otros problemas.**

_- te amo, aunque seas un idiota - dijo dejándome pasmado en mi sitio, no podía creer lo que estábamos pasando, Bella cayendo en la inconciencia, sangrando - con una sangre del mejor olor -, yo pudiendo escuchar lo que piensa y Alice esculcando su futuro._

_Futuro que se rompía abruptamente en unos días._

_Mi mente estaba casi a la par que a la de Bella, que era completamente caótica, sus pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza como si estuviesen revueltas, sin orden ni concierto, algo que nunca pensé escuchar en mi existencia, sin embargo, no podía apartar mis pensamientos de los de ella, ni dejar de verla._

_A mi alrededor los pensamientos reflejaban sentimientos encontrados, furia, rabia, tristeza, frustración, consternación, dolor__…__, lo que hacía que mi cabeza cada vez diera más vueltas. _

_Un pensamiento de Carlisle me sacó de mi estado catatónico_

"_Edward, por favor, reacciona, tenemos que hacer algo, y no se que hacer, sangra, su corazón late, aunque muy lento, no respira… trata de averiguar qué le pasa exactamente… tú la conocer mejor que nosotros, debes saber algo…" _

_Desgraciadamente no sabía nada._

_Sin embargo, dejé mi inmovilidad, y puse mi accionar en marcha. No haría nada arrodillado ante Bella contemplando por primera vez la escucha de sus sentimientos mientras lo más probable es que estuviese sufriendo hasta la muerte._

_Definitivamente como ella había dicho, soy un completo idiota._

_Esculqué los pensamientos de Alice, pero sus visiones eran demasiado confusas, además que estaba guiada por el miedo al ver que el futuro de Bella se desvanecía. Así que no serviría de mucho._

_Los pensamientos de Bella eran demasiado enredados, sumida en la inconciencia era difícil determinarlos, sin embargo traté de encontrar algo que me diera con las respuestas que requería para salvarla, pero nada._

_Decidí que mi don no sería útil, así que subí a la habitación de Bella lo más rápido que pude. Debía encontrar algo allí._

_Al entrar, recordé algo que ella nunca dejó que yo viera cuando teníamos esa horrible enemistad, y que después por otras cosas, nunca le pregunté: su maleta._

_Esta vez no me importó quitarle el estúpido candado que portaba, sólo la rasgué, y adentro me encontré con cosas que no imaginaba:_

_Un estetoscopio, una agenda, unos frascos pequeños con una boquilla extraña y unas exageradas agujas._

_¿Qué significaba esto? _

_Abrí la agenda de golpe, y me limité a leer la primera hoja: era como citar una especie de prescripción médica._

"_Antes de cada caza, beber de tú ponzoña y revisar tus condiciones._

_Revisar el estado del corazón:_

_1. Echar tu ponzoña en los frascos._

_2. Insertar correctamente en la boquilla de los frascos la aguja._

_3. Inyectarla en tu muñeca._

_4. Una vez que lo hagas, tu cuerpo será más débil, y podrás escuchar los latidos de tu corazón con el estetoscopio._

_Recuerda, esto es solo por un par de minutos, contrólate cuando caces y revísate siempre, sabes lo que pasaría si tu corazón deja de latir__"_

…_si su corazón dejara de latir…_

_Revisé el resto de la agenda, y habían unas fechas, y en cada una el resultado de un examen cardiaco o algo similar, fechas que iniciaban muchos meses atrás, antes de llegar a Forks, y que culminaban hace dos días__…__ la última vez que fui de caza con Bella._

_No pensé más, bajé, y sólo me encontré a Alice ¿en qué momento se fueron todos? _

_- Edward, Carlisle ha trasladado a Bella a casa, el resto están con Nessie, cazando y calmándola, debemos ir rápido o las cosas se complicaran--_

_Ni siquiera me detuve a ver en la mente de Alice lo que pasaría, sino que prácticamente volé hacia nuestra casa, hasta la habitación donde supuse, Carlisle tendría a Bella._

_Le di las indicaciones a Carlisle, pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso y de mi boca solo salían palabras ininteligibles. Le di la agenda a Carlisle junto con las cosas que encontré y me dijo que saliera y me relajara, fuera a cazar o lo que sea._

_Pero yo solo quería estar junto a Bella._

_Sin embargo, obedecí._

_Pasaron horas, en las que me mantuve en mi habitación, estático, escuchando todo los ruidos de la habitación de Bella y escuchando sus pensamientos, tan confusos que provocaban en mí lo que un humano definiría como una jaqueca, pero no me importaba; sin embargo, se hacían más claros, y distinguía algunos paisajes y personas que se repetían constantemente: su hermana, sus padres, yo, un desierto, un lugar oscuro y nuestro prado, su infancia, y Forks._

_Al parecer, eran los recuerdos mas amenos de ella, y me incluía en ellos__…__ eso me gustaba, y me puso a meditar en ese momento, ella de verdad me quería, y yo era un completo idiota por no saber reaccionar de forma madura, a pesar de mis 108 años de existencia._

_Carlisle me llamó en sus pensamientos, me dijo que había seguido cuidadosamente las indicaciones, y había logrado estabilizar a Bella, de forma que su corazón seguía latente, algo mas lento de lo que regularmente lo era según lo escrito en la agenda, pero que haría todo lo posible por averiguar qué es y que tiene Bella exactamente, y que su despertar suponía un enigma._

_De allí pocas veces me he separado de su lado__…_

Como ahora…

No se porque era tan masoquista al ponerme a recordar estos hechos una y otra vez, esos recuerdos que me martirizaban al recordar el daño que le había hecho a Bella.

Y todo por ser, como ella dijo, un completo idiota.

Todavía no veo una razón lógica a mi comportamiento con Bella, fue miserable, bajo y horroroso, no entiendo como pude dejarme llevar por la rabia al enterarme lo que estaba pasando, o más bien por haber hecho algo que nunca me atreví a hacer. No lo se, pero justificaciones es lo menos que necesito, nada justifica hacerle daño a un ángel como lo es ella. Me dejé llevar por la ira, aunque suene tan humana la expresión.

Ahora me encontraba en el Prado, era el único sitio donde iba desde la tragedia de Bella, de eso, ya van dos semanas.

Me gustaba venir a recordar, sobretodo los momentos que pasé con ella en este lugar, _nuestro_lugar.

El lugar donde debí haberle dicho que la amaba, y tal vez esto no hubiese pasado. Porque la verdad era esa, la quería mas que a mí mismo, pero ella se mostraba tan a la defensiva, que tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechazara, pero la verdad era otra, ella me quería, me amaba, como me dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Y por eso también era un idiota, por no darme cuenta antes.

Tiempo después de estar meditando, llegué a la mansión, y me dirigí enseguida a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella, acostada en una cama, inmóvil y con sus pensamientos a flote.

En esos momentos pensaba en su mamá y su hermana, personas que estaban presentes en su mente muchas veces.

Me senté en una silla al lado de su cama y tomé su mano, antes de decirle algunas palabras.

- Ojala y despiertes pronto, te extraño demasiado - le dije - perdóname.

Habían veces en las que su mente lograba procesar lo que le decía, y ella respondía con gestos o pensamientos, que tal vez pertenezcan a su subconsciente. Pero esta no fue la ocasión.

Me quedaba mirándola durante horas, y no me aburría, a veces llegaba Nessie y me acompañaba…

Porque a pesar de todo, ella se había mostrado al margen de lo mío con Bella, y aunque me sienta culpable con ella por dejarla sola, ella me decía que no me preocupase, que todo estaría bien con ella, y eso me reconfortaba. Se estaba comportando mejor que otras veces.

_Edward, necesito hablar contigo, es importante -_me llamó la voz de Carlisle.

Me incorporé inmediatamente no sin antes darle un beso a Bella en su frente y fui al despacho de Carlisle.

Carlisle había hecho sus mejores esfuerzos para poder despertar a Bella, o aunque sea, saber porqué es así, porque algo que todos teníamos claro era que Bella no es una vampiro normal -si es que estamos en el parámetro de lo normal-.

Cuando llegué a su estudio, me di cuenta que no estábamos solos, dos hombre más acompañaban a Carlisle.

En sus pensamientos se reflejaba algún tipo de expectación, y entendí casi que al instante: ellos estaban aquí por Bella, al parecer conocían o conocieron a gente como ella.

- Edward, te presento a Vladimir y Stefan, de origen rumano, los conocí en uno de mis viajes a Europa - presentaba Carlisle con formalidad - Vladimir, Stefan, él es mi hijo Edward -

Después de las respectivas presentaciones, no aguanté más y pregunté con muy poca discreción.

- ustedes, saben que sucede con Bella -

- lo sabemos - contestó el que se hizo llamar Stefan - es una historia larga -

- esperamos que la comprendan, y que esto los ponga también en advertencia - dijo Vladimir.

Traté de buscar algún indicio en sus mentes de porqué era una advertencia, pero las bloquearon al instante.

- tranquilo joven Edward, te contaremos todo, a voz, no podremos mostrarte todo lo que vivimos en ese tiempos, sería mucho para tu joven mente.

-_ellos tienen casi diez siglos, son los más antiguos que conozco después de los Vulturis - _me informó Carlisle en su mente-

- esta bien - dije sentándome en uno de los sillones del amplio estudio - si no es molestia, empiecen - dije con algo de cortesía, pero se me notaba la impaciencia.

- Isabella, se llama la chica ¿cierto? - preguntó Vladimir, y yo respondí asintiendo - ella pertenece a una clase de vampiros extinta, por los mismos que quieren ejercer poder sobre nuestro mundo - dijo destilando odio, seguramente hacia los Vulturis, que ahora ocupaban su mente.

- esa clase de vampiros - prosiguió Stefan - era muy vulnerable, no sobrevivían ni siquiera meses. No se sabe cómo es que se originaron esta clase de vampiros, pero los primeros no eran nunca tenidos en cuenta, y muchas veces los dejaban morir -

- ¿morir? - preguntó Carlisle, asombrado, al igual como yo estaba ¿Cómo pondrían morir?

- Una de las características de ellos - explicaba Stefan - es que no se sienten atraídos por la sangre, ni tienen un instinto… así que la mayor parte de las veces se rehusaban a beber y morían - terminó con toda la tranquilidad del caso, como si se hablara de clima.

- pero hubo uno, llamado Leonard, que desarrolló un poderoso don, podía manipular el fuego y el aire a su antojo. Su aquelarre lo descubrió casi al instante y no querían que muriera, así que los primeros meses le llevaban la sangre.

- sin embargo, a medida que pasó el tiempo, se cansaron de ser su niñera, y le obligaban a cazar o sino, lo torturarían -

- Leonard no quería sufrir torturas, así que hizo un primer intento, vio a un campesino malherido cerca a unas montañas cerca a lo que hoy es Letonia, intento morderlo, pero no pudo; de pronto sintió que algo se acumulaba en su boca a medida que la sangre fluía fuera del hombre -

- efectivamente era su ponzoña, inconscientemente se la tragó, después de eso entró en frenesí y se alimentó dejando al hombre seco -

Ahora entendía porque Bella se tomaba su ponzoña, para poder cazar como cualquier vampiro.

- al darse cuenta de ello - continuó Vladimir - no tuvo más problemas; sin embargo, su poder se hacía mas poderoso a medida que pasa el tiempo. Con el paso de los años dejó su aquelarre y buscó a otros como él -

- la mayoría los encontraba moribundos, cerca a los bosques o en las afueras de los pueblos. Hubo unos por los que no pudo hacer nada, con los que estaban algo sanos, les daba de beber su propia ponzoña, y así pudo salvarlos -

- conformó un aquelarre de mas de 20 vampiros de esta clase durante 100 años, donde se desarrollaron y se volvieron mas poderosos -

- se dice que eran mas de 30, sin embargo, otros de forma desconocida se debilitaban y muchas veces sus corazones dejaron de latir, causándoles la muerte -

- a los Vulturis - dijo Vladimir con un toque de odio - les llamó la atención esta clase de vampiros, y los mandaron a buscar -

- pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que hasta su sangre tenía características humanas, e inclusive era apetecida por otros vampiros, por eso en cuanto pisaron el castillo Vulturi, varios de ellos fueron exterminados por vampiros hambrientos -

- e inclusive se dice que entre ellos estaban los tres superiores -

- después de ello, Leonard y los que quedaban decidieron vengarse, y formaron una guerra que fue camuflada con las cruzadas, donde fácilmente los vulturis pudieron ser exterminados, sino es por los pocos vampiros como Leonard que quedaban y los pocos que los apoyábamos -

- ¿apoyábamos? Es decir que ustedes estuvieron en todo esto- preguntó Carlisle.

- si Carlisle - contestó Stefan - en nuestro país se establecieron durante más de veinte años, era nobles e hicimos amistad con ellos -

- no eran muchos como nosotros - continuó Vladimir - pero los Vulturis sufrieron tantas bajas que consideraron que eran una "amenaza para el resto de los vampiros" -

- así que esta raza de vampiros fue exterminada casi que a la fuerza, lucha que duró más de 200 años -

- de allí en adelante, todo vampiro que nazca de esta forma, es exterminado, ya que la mayoría de los antiguos vampiros saben que hacer para que esta raza no perezca -

- entonces también el que tenga este tipo de vampiros, será exterminado -

Silencio…

Después de haber escuchado todo esto, no tenía nada más que decir, Bella estaba en peligro, ahora los Vulturis no solo la buscarían porque supuestamente causó una barbarie de neófitos en Canadá, sino también por no ser una vampiro normal…

Esto no se podía poner peor.

- ¿pueden decirnos algunas características de esos vampiros? Es decir, queremos saber que hacer con Bella… - volvió a mencionar Carlisle antes de mí, estaba tan aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- creo que se han dado cuenta de la mayoría - dijo Stefan - no beben sangre por cuenta propia, su corazón late, duermen, respiran, y corre sangre aponzoñada por sus venas -

- otras cosas, es que la mayoría desarrollan dones que avanzan a través del tiempo, sino es apenas son convertidos, es después de algunos años -

- también tienen un problema, y es lo que más bien les interesa a ustedes -

Me enderecé apenas escuché esto.

- sus dones a medida que se desarrollan, pueden volverse más fuerte o débiles, o fáciles o difíciles de controlar -

- hubo casos en los que los dones dados al máximo, tendían a desaparecer, causando un shock en el vampiro, del cual no salía hasta que su poder se reestructurara nuevamente -

- ¿y cuanto puede durar ese proceso? - me atreví a preguntar con miedo.

- puede durar días, meses, e inclusive años - respondió Vladimir - muchos no despiertan o cuando lo hacen, su necesidad de sangre es tan grande, que mueren, como dirían los humanos, de inanición.

Me tensé y me desesperé ¿Bella podría durar años así? ¿podría morir? No lo soportaría.

Me quedé estático durante un tiempo que no supe definir. Me incorporé cuando vi que los visitantes se habían ido.

- ¿se fueron? - pregunté estúpidamente a Carlisle.

- no son muy sociables, fue difícil convencerlos -

- como supiste que sabrían.. -

- son tan antiguos como los propios Vulturis, y se que no le harían daño al ella, pueden ser algo macabros, pero son nobles - sonrió.

Suspiré.

- tranquilo Edward, ten la esperanza que despertará -

- trataré de tenerla -

- no seas negativo Edward - me reprendió

- lo siento, pero es que… no se qué pensar -

- despeja tu mente - me dijo agarrándome por los hombros - te apoyaré en esto, créeme que este tema me intriga demasiado - _quisiera averiguar el porqué de estos vampiros. _dijo en su mente.

- suerte con eso - le contesté.

- gracias, ¿Por qué no te quedas otro rato con Bella, a ver si reacciona como otras veces? -

- esta bien, pero primero veré a Nessie, la he descuidado mucho estos días -

- menos mal y te das cuenta - bromeó.

Le sonreí y salí del despacho. Tenía que estar con Nessie un rato, la estaba dejando apartada, y la quería demasiado como a Bella.

Pero ella era madura y ha sabido entenderme.

No como yo, que no entendí a Bella y posiblemente la estoy matando.

* * *

Un mes.

Ya había pasado más de un mes, y Bella no mostraba signos de reaccionar. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, y las esperanzas de que pronto despertara se desvanecían.

Estaba a punto de ir a verla, venía de mi segunda caza en cuatro semanas, cuando Alice se mostró preocupada en mi mente.

_Edward es urgente, tenemos un problema._

No me dejaba ver nada, decía que quería tener a toda la familia reunida.

Cuando todos estuvimos -menos Esme, que fue a distraer a Nessie - soltó tan rápido y directo que apenas lo pude captar.

- los Vulturis se dirigen a América -

Por las mentes de todos, solo pasaba preocupación.

- ¿y para qué vienen? ¿acaso saben donde esta Bella, o Nessie? - preguntó Carlisle.

- no creo que sea eso, más bien se dirige a Canadá, donde ocurrió el desastre de algunos meses -

- el que supuestamente causó Bella - dijo Rosalie.

- exacto, al parecer están buscando algo -

- o alguien - señaló Jasper - deben estar buscando culpables, no se porque me suena que los vampiros que matamos esa vez dieron datos a los Vulturis -

- y ahora están buscando la causa, que es Bella - concluyó Emmett.

Genial, todo giraba a que buscaban a Bella, sea lo que sea.

- debemos detenerlos - dije decidido.

- más bien hablar con ellos - dijo Carlisle - no podemos dejar que se acerquen, y mucho menos que nos localicen -

- sería bien darles una pista falsa o algo así - dijo Emmett.

- primero debemos saber a qué vienen - contrarió Jasper - lo mejor será discretamente averiguar qué es exactamente lo que quieren, y si es Bella, ahí si desviarlos del objetivo -

- será difícil, los verdaderos culpables están muertos ¿recuerdan? - señaló Rosalie.

- tenemos que hacer el intento - señalé - ¿Cuándo se supone que vendrán Alice? -

- en dos días, llegaran a Toronto - respondió

- bien, entre más lejos, mejor - dijo Jasper - tenemos que ir -

- iré yo, ya me conocen, me tendrán confianza - dijo Carlisle - debes ir Jasper, Emmett, por si toca usar la fuerza - _y Edward, si no te sientes mal estar separado de Bella, no te obligaré, pero serías muy útil. _completó Carlisle en su mente.

Y tenía la razón: podía esculcar las mentes de los Vulturis, y sería más fácil cumplir el objetivo.

- Edward, irás de todos modos - me dijo Alice.

Suspiré.

- Está bien - respondí - supongo que seré de utilidad -

- bien - sonrió Carlisle - chicas, ustedes se quedarán con Esme, tienen que cuidar de Nessie y de Bella, especialmente tú Alice -

- si Carlisle - dijo - alguna novedad, les estaré informando -

- bueno, deberíamos irnos mañana a más tardar a la tarde - dijo Jasper - debemos hacer de nuestro viaje algo casual -

La conversación tomó un rumbo estratégico y aburrido para mí, sabía todo antes que lo dijeran, a veces eso era tedioso, como ahora.

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos para irnos, minutos que dediqué a Bella, que me estaba entendiendo después de unos días en los que no se manifestaba.

- iremos a resolver un problema, espero no tardar tanto -

- _estaré esperándote, echaré de menos "hablar contigo" - _respondió su subconsciente.

_- _yo también - le dije con una breve sonrisa - pero tenías días que no me hablabas - le reproché.

- _ a veces no depende de mí, si pudiera me despertaría en este momento -_

- ojala lo hagas pronto, me haces falta -

- _tú también - _y añadió - _te amo Edward -_

_- _te amo Bella -

- _bésame antes de irte, aunque creo que no lo sentiré, pero quiero saber que lo hiciste -_

Me sorprendió su petición, pero era demasiado tentadora, así que lo hice de forma casta.

Y me volví a sentir en el cielo.

Los labios de Bella no mostraban reacción alguna, pero sentirlos junto a los míos era la sensación más grata que hubiese tenido en toda mi existencia.

Me separé de ella, y recordé la única vez que la besé, ella dormía y yo la veía dormir, hasta que susurró mi nombre en sueños mientras pedía que la besara. Ahí me di cuenta que Bella me quería como algo más que un amigo, pero se presentaron tantas cosas al día siguiente que ni siquiera le dije nada.

Me di cuenta que el tiempo vale oro. Sin importar que tengas toda una eternidad por delante.

Porque los problemas existirán, seas humano o vampiro.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Uff, hasta que por fin pude actualizar! ^^**

**Echenle la culpa a mi profesor de Algebra que me puso mas de media Baldor en 8 dias, y el de dibujo con cuatro planchas en fisico y el AutoCad ¬¬, además que estaba en parciales.**

**Pero saqué tiempo para escribir este Cap, que en lo personal me gusta mucho!, y espero que a ustedes tambien! ^^**

**La historia creo que se va aclarando poco a poco, pero se que más de una se podrá confundir, espero que no sea el caso ^^.**

**Por último, Gracias por sus reviews! son muy reconfortantes!, me gusta que la historia tenga esa aceptación! xD, Y me gustaría que comentaran como les pareció el cap, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un EPoV, a ver que les pareció :D**

**Saludo de Mano Izquierda.**

**MaJo ICS~**


	16. ¿consciente? ¿inconsciente? Despertando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**¿consciente?, ¿inconsciente?; Despertar.**

_Alguna vez me pregunté ¿que se siente en el vacío? O mejor dicho ¿Qué se siente en la nada? porque eso era lo que sentía, Nada. Y ahora que lo pienso, es de lo peor._

_No veía, no olía, no hablaba, no me movía, no escuchaba, no podía tocar, e inclusive, parece que tampoco puedo respirar ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Pareciera que estuviera flotando en un vacío, yo y mi conciencia, si es que estaba usando mi conciencia, no estaba segura de eso, porque tal vez todo esto sea un jugarreta de mi mente, sobre algo que me pasó no se cuando, antes de todo esto. _

_Porque no siempre había estado así ¿cierto? Si no ¿Por qué me sentía tan extraña en este ambiente?_

_Estaba pensando demasiado rápido, y demasiadas cosas a las vez. Sin embargo, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado antes, que hacía, donde vivía, nada._

_Mi mente empezó a formular más y más preguntas a la vez, y cada vez era peor, porque seguía sin conseguir respuestas. Era lógico que no pudiese ¿Cómo buscas respuestas en la nada?_

_No sabía si el tiempo corría o no, si habían pasado años, milenios, o segundos, pero si me empecé a dar cuenta cuando todo empezó a cambiar._

_En mi mente, empecé a pensar imágenes, que tal vez son de la vida que tenía antes de esto. _

_Habían dos mujeres, y un hombre, en la mayoría de las primeras veces. Las mujeres se llevaban muchos años, y el hombre tenía que tener mas o menos la edad de la mayor de ellas._

_Hacían varias cosas, y pensaba que me llamaban, me decían muchas cosas, en especial la más joven, una niña tal vez, que siempre estaba sonriente. _

_Pero, tiempo después, las imágenes empezaron a rotarse, como en una línea del tiempo, en que todos crecían, la niña era una joven, y los otros dos, se veían con mas edad. _

_Tiempo después ya no eran las mismas, pero se hacían más familiares o recientes a mi vago parecer. Empezaron a aparecer otro tipo de personajes a medida que cambiaban, unos gratos, pero la mayoría, con caras indiferentes o sin el mero interés, algo que me embargó de un oscuro pensamiento y sentir._

_Pronto todo cambió abruptamente__…__ las imágenes se volvieron más nítidas, aparecieron rápidamente, al igual que las situaciones: peleas, llantos, sueños, disculpas, anhelos, fantasías, risas, abrazos, conversaciones__…__ la mayoría de ellas detrás de un solo personaje._

_Un hermoso chico de cabello cobrizo y voz aterciopelada hacía presencia en la mayoría de las situaciones, y me comencé a preguntar como era posible encontrarlo con tantas emociones a la vez hacia mi ser. No obstante, no solo eso me inquietó, sino la necesidad de verlo, saber que hacía y donde estaba, si me extrañaba o me repudiaba__…__ ya no sabía en que pensar, sino en él._

_Pura e inmersamente en él._

_La angustia se extendió por mas tiempo, no se con exactitud, hasta que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y no se de qué manera, mis sentidos se conectaron__…__ y pude escuchar, a la voz que ansiaba escuchar._

_-Bella, vuelve, te extraño -_

_Pude sentir, en un lugar, suponía estaba mi sentido del habla, las ganas de responderle automáticamente con lo primero que pensé al escucharlo._

_- Yo también te extraño, no se que hacer, y quiero salir de ésta -_

_No respondió y empecé a cavilar el porqué, y lo más lógico fue que no esperara esto. Intempestivamente recordé su nombre._

_-Edward, ¿Qué pasa? Contéstame, quiero escucharte, te quiero -_

_No se porqué dije tantas cosas a la vez, sabía que lo confundiría más, pero solo lo decía porque quería; me di cuenta que no me importaba lo que pasaba o decía, o si estaba mal, quería decirlo y no esconderlo, y así lo haría, siempre que pudiera._

_-Edward, dime algo amor mío - eso era lo que sentía por el: amor, y ya me estaba dando cuenta de nuevo. Quería verlo, pero eso sí que no lo podía hacer, y no sabía porqué, al igual que tocarlo._

_-¿puedes escucharme? - preguntó él con un deje de incredulidad._

_- si te respondo, es porque sí ¿no? - escuché su risa._

_- claro, ¿Cómo te encuentras? -_

_- No lo sé, es raro__…__ no se como explicarlo, aunque voy a inten-- me interrumpió_

_- No es necesario ¿sabes? -_

_- esta bien - _

_Pero pronto, sentí que no podía responderle, ni escucharle, y que volvía a caer al mismo sitio donde estaba antes, sin que ninguno de mis cinco sentidos captara nada. _

_Me sentí demasiado mal por aquello, quería hablarle de nuevo, escucharlo, y también, verlo, olerlo y tocarlo, sentirlo a mi lado. Es frustrante lo que me está pasando, sin ni siquiera sabes qué es._

_***_

_No fue la única vez que pude hacerlo, otra veces no hablaba, pero podía tocarlo, otras veces no lo escuchaba, pero sentía como entrelazaba su mano con la mía, sin embargo, no había podido levantarme, que era lo que tanto ansiaba._

_A veces me daba cuenta que no estaba solo, estaba con otras personas que empecé a recordar a medida que pasaba el tiempo: Alice, Nessie, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett__…__ pero me afligía no poder ver a esos tres de esas primera imágenes más borrosas que las últimas, sus nombres solo los recordaba vagamente: Reneé, Charlie y Elizabeth__…__ los extrañaba mucho, y quería verlos. Suponía, era mi primera familia, o algo así._

_Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando despertara, y poder ir donde sea por encontrarlos._

_***_

_- iremos a resolver un problema, espero no tardar tanto -_

_Me sorprendió escuchar su voz, pues hace ya mucho tiempo que no había podido hacerlo, ni tener ningún contacto con él. Procesé lo que me había dicho, e inmediatamente le contesté._

_- estaré esperándote, echaré de menos "hablar contigo" - _

_- yo también - me dijo, y sentí una leve risa, le iba a preguntar a donde iba, pero él hablo primero._

_- pero tenías días que no me hablabas - me reclamó._

_- a veces no depende de mí, si pudiera me despertaría en este momento - eso era de lo más cierto._

_- ojala lo hagas pronto, me haces falta - me dijo, y algo se removió dentro de mí, que me motivó a hablarle. _

_- tú también… te amo Edward -_

_- te amo Bella - me contestó, y me llené de la mejor de las emociones, era felicidad plena por esas palabras._

_- bésame antes de irte, aunque creo que no lo sentiré, pero quiero saber que lo hiciste- No se porque dije esto, igual no lo sentiría, pero tal vez, cuando despertara, recordara si lo hizo, y si fue así, nada más me llenaría de emoción._

_Y la verdad, no supe si lo hizo no, pero me ilusione con la idea que sí… y a la vez de que todo lo que habíamos compartido en mi "letargo" fuese sido cierto, y que cuando despertara, pudiéramos estar juntos de verdad._

_***_

_Me estoy sintiendo mal._

_Hace ya mucho tiempo no he podido percibir nada, pero ahora que estoy percibiendo sonidos y olores, se siente muy desagradable, y también me siento mareada en cierta forma. Siento que estoy cayendo, y que no puedo retroceder._

_De pronto pude abrir mis ojos, y me vi, vi el resto de mi cuerpo y extremidades, pude escuchar y sentí como expulsaba aire de mi boca, mientras caía en un abismo del que no veía fondo._

_Luego todo empezó a aclararse mientras caía, y delante de mí no pasaban sino imágenes, cada vez más y más rápido, de lo que sabía, era mi vida: Edward, los demás Cullen, mi universidad, mi horrible preparatoria, mi hermana, mis padres, Phoenix._

_Pronto vi un fondo blanco, y supe que tenía que estrellarme con algo__…__ que esperaba fuese la realidad. _

* * *

¿Estaba soñando? ¿desde cuando había estado dormida?

No se qué había estado pasando, pero cuando intenté mover mis pies, sentí un respiro, como si no me hubiese movido en días ¿o es que acaso no me había movido en días?

Luego sentí un potente ardor en la garganta, y la ponzoña empezaba a escocerse dentro de mi boca.

Me levanté sobresaltada, y me encontré con la cara de Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con los ojos bien abiertos. Le fruncí el seño.

- Alice, que esta pa--

No pude seguir, porque me abrazó tan fuerte, al igual que la forma en que gritó, que mis oídos retumbaron a la inesperada descarga de sonidos después de estar dormida.

- ¡Por fin despiertas! - lo dijo como si llevara un siglo dormida. Aunque no podía negar que así me sentía.

- por favor Alic-- volvió a gritar.

- ¿te sientes bien? ¿tienes sed? Vamos a alimentarnos enseguida ¿quieres cambiarte? ¿te sientes co--

- Alice para, para, para, ¿Qué está pasando, porqué me estás tratando como si hubiese dormido un siglo -

- será porque dormiste demasiado, no tanto como un siglo, pero si considerablemente - me dijo Rosalie en el marco de la puerta, con Nessie en brazos, las dos me estaban dando una sonrisa, al igual que la misma que le vi a Esme mientras entraba en la habitación.

- me alegra que despertaras - me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- esperen, no estoy entendiendo ¿cuanto he dormido? -

- un mes y catorce días -respondió Nessie ¿acaso llevaba la cuenta? O peor ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Qué había pasado para caer en ello? Me puse nerviosa, no recordaba nada.

- Bella - comenzó Alice suavemente- ¿no recuerdas lo que te paso? -

- no - contesté abruptamente - ¿de que tengo que acordarme? -

- a papá no le gustará esto - murmuró Nessie.

- ¿Qué? -

- creo que hablaremos de esto más luego, cuando estés mas lúcida y bien alimentada - interrumpió Alice mientras me sacaba de la cama.

- estoy lúcida - la contradije.

- tienes sed, eso no te va a dejar pensar, además que tienes que recordar -

- ¡Alice! - le grité mientras me sacaba de la casa y nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

- ¡Bella! - me haló del brazo haciendo que la siguiera - ven, vamos, después entenderás todo, pero necesito que recuerdes -

- ¿¡que recuerde qué Alice!? Me estoy exasperando -

- que recuerdes… aunque sea lo que pasó antes de que te durmieras… y ojala lo que hiciste… mientras dormías - Alice parecía hablar consigo misma.

- ¿Qué cosas han pasado Alice? - no me respondió.

- ¡Alice! - le moví los hombros.

- lo siento, creo que, me costará habituarme -

- ¿a que? - pregunté ya exasperada con sus preguntas enigmáticas sin respuesta.

- mmmm, después te explico, lo prometo - la miré de reojo - en serio Bella -

- esta bien, porque no estoy entendiendo nada -

- lo entenderás pronto - finalizó antes de adentrarse a correr en el bosque.

Mientras la seguía, me preguntaba donde estaba Edward, no lo había visto… ni a ninguno de los hombres Cullen.

- Alice - le dije mientras atravesábamos un sendero cerca a Goat Rocks - ¿Dónde está Edward y el resto de los chicos? -

- están haciendo una investigación -

- ¿sobre que? -

- una duda a la vez Bella - me respondió - ven, creo que habrán osos hoy -

- Alice…-

- te lo explicaré todo después, ahora dedícate solo a calmar tu sed, que debe estar horrenda -

- si, pero Alice… - iba a decirle que no podía, necesitaba mi "estimulante", pero me mostró un tubito en su mano.

- ya lo tenía todo preparado - me sorprendí al verlo

-¿Cuántas cosas han pasado en mes y medio? -

- muchas, así que si quieres una actualización completa, aliméntate, recuerda y relájate -

- esta bien - refunfuñé, tomé el tubito con ponzoña, e inmediatamente me sentí con la energía para derribar todos los leones, osos, y lo que sea que me atravesara, y acudir al clamor de mi cuerpo sediento de sangre.

Después averiguaría que estaba pasando.

* * *

**HOLA! xD**

**Y ustedes dirán que soy una descarada por hacerlas esperar tanto y salir con un xD (xD), pues... no tengo nada que añadir sino disculpas y perdones ^^... la verdad es que les había dicho que actualizaría después de Semana Santa, porque me iba de viaje, pero es que tuve algunos trabajitos pendientes y me atrasé U_U, además que el día en que lo estaba empezando, tuve un brote de inspiración, y ya llevaba dos hojas, pero me quede dormida, el note se descargo, se apagó, y para mi mala suerte no se guardo =(. Duré una semana ardida y bloqueada después de eso ¬¬.**

**Pero bueno... aquí les presento el cap! xD, algo difícil de hacerlo por cierto, y... me gustaría que me dejaran un review, a ver como me quedó. ^^**

**No siendo más, me despido, agradeciéndoles por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos ^^.**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

****

MaJo ICS~


	17. Cosas que tenían que pasar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Cosas que tenían que pasar. **

Estaba saciada, ahora sí podía pensar con la cabeza.

Me senté en un tronco que había tumbado hace poco en mi furtiva caza, y comencé a concentrarme en los pensamientos que se me vinieron a la mente mientras cazaba.

- ¿has recordado algo? - preguntó Alice a medida que se sentaba al lado mío.

- pues… mientras cazaba, algunas imágenes vinieron a mi mente era… - después de unos segundo, recordé - ¡claro! ¡Nessie se escapa y me dice que la lleve a donde su mamá! - grité abruptamente.

- y des--

- después mi pelea con Edward, un dolor de cabeza inmenso, peleo con Nessie, me empuja y… no sé más - dije a medida que suspiraba.

- tranquila, no fuerces a tu mente, todavía debe estar débil -

- ¿Por qué? - no entendía esa pregunta - ¿Alice, que pasó mientras estuve "dormida"? y no me vengas con ningún cuento, dime la verdad, porque aparte de todo esto, ya creo que saben que soy ¿no? -

Suspiró.

- Bella, pasaron muchas cosas, Edward desesperado recorrió tu casa a ver que sangrabas, y que tu sangre era… casi que humana prácticamente. Tu "coma" se produjo supuestamente porque tu escudo se rompió, Carlisle estuvo investi--

- espera, ¿Dónde están ellos? Ahora que recuerdo no me has dicho - la interrumpí como por cuarta vez en toda la tarde.

- mmm… tenemos ciertos problemas, y pues… fueron a… tratar de solucionarlos -

- ¿sobre mí? - pregunté sin rodeos. Alice me estaba colmando la paciencia.

- pues… si, mas bien sobre lo que eres - me contestó - Bella, creo que esto hay que hablarlo cuando ellos lleguen ¿si? Prometo que no te esconderemos nada, prácticamente esto es lo que se -

Suspiré resignada.

- para haber dormido mes y medio, tienes una cara de cansancio - me bromeó Alice mientras nos levantábamos para ir a la mansión Cullen.

- esa caza me agotó, sentí tanta sed como la primera vez que lo hice -

- era algo que Carlisle habría predicho -

- se dedicaron mucho por mi ¿cierto? - dije.

- si, Carlisle estaba muy al pendiente de lo que te pasaba, se mataba mecánicamente por saber qué eras y qué podría hacer para que despiertes… todos estábamos preocupados por ti, pero sobretodo… Edward -

- ¿Edward? - estaba un poco extrañada por eso, la última vez -que recuerdo- que vi a Edward no fue nuestro mejor encuentro.

- Bella, no te sorprendas, Edward te quiere mucho, al igual como tú lo quiere a él - me guiñó un ojo. Y yo me sonrojé.

- Alice…-

- no tienes que decirme nada, Edward nos dejó mas que claro cuanto te ama… y que no se te olvide que hablas dormida - volvió a guiñarme el ojo.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué cosas habré dicho mientras estaba en "coma"?

Tendré que indagar sobre el asunto, y… de seguro todos saben qué decía, y tendrán que decirme.

* * *

- Así que nadie me va a decir nada… ¡esta bien!, ¡pero entonces estaré encerrada hasta que ellos lleguen y me expliquen todo! ¡y si ellos tampoco me quieren decir, me mantendré encerrada hasta que decidan decirme! ¡adiós! - y cerré la puerta de "mi habitación" de un portazo.

Sabía que era infantil, pero es que… era frustrante saber que escondían cosas sobre ti, que tú no sabes, y mucho más cuando tu curiosidad es demasiado grande.

Hace cuatro días fue mi "despertar", y todas me tratan muy bien, hasta Nessie, me hacen preguntas, están atentas, pero apenas les muestro mi curiosidad, buscaban la forma de distraerme.

Sentí como alguien tocaba la puerta, dije un rápido "pasa", y enseguida vi a Nessie sentada a la orilla de la cama donde me encontraba acostada boca arriba.

- ¿estás furiosa con nosotras Bella? - me preguntó.

- no es eso, si no que, no me gusta que me escondan las cosas -

- la verdad, es que mis tías lo hacen sin intención, pero te contaré algo de lo que pasó -

- ¿sabes algo? - me levanté sentándome en la cama.

- pues si -

- ¿Qué sabes? -

- Que podías hablar con mi papá -

- ¿Con Edward? -

- ¡ay si! ¿me vas a dejar hablar? - dijo ya exasperada.

- esta bien, pero explícame eso bien, ¿Cómo--

- no lo se, soy mala deduciendo, el caso es que mi papá podía leerte la mente y… tu podías escucharlo -

Pensé en esto unos segundos, si Edward podía comunicarse conmigo, entonces…

- ¿Qué "hablábamos"? - le pregunté.

- no se, pero el te decía muchas palabras bonitas, supongo que tú se las decías igual -

Estúpidamente te plasmó una sonrisa en la cara. Bajé la mirada para que Nessie no notara mi felicidad.

- Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -

- dime… -

- ¿tú… estás enamorada de mi papá? - esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida, no sabía como responderle.

- emmm, si - murmuré bajo, pero se que ella me escuchó.

Sorpresivamente Nessie pasó sus pequeñas manos por mi cuello, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- mi papá también te quiere mucho, se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que despertaste… perdón por ser grosera contigo, solo tenía miedo… que le hicieras daño a mi papá -

- jamás le haría daño - dije.

- lo se - dijo mientras reía - eres una gran chica Bella -

- gra-cias - todavía seguía sorprendida.

Definitivamente tenía que averiguar todo eso que había pasado en un mes.

* * *

Otra vez había soñado.

Últimamente tenía sueños tan vividos, pero no podía recordar nada al despertar. Algo que me frustraba sobremanera, porque llegaba a pensar que esos sueños podían revelarme todas esas cosas que dije e hice mientras estaba inconsciente.

Me levanté, me di una ducha y bajé, las chicas me esperaban, querían que fuéramos a Port Angeles, pero me quedé jugando con Nessie.

- Bella, ¿viste la cara de Alice? - dijo mientras se subía a uno de los árboles del bosque, no tan lejos de la mansión.

- si, andaba algo… efusiva -

- ¿será que vendrán mi papá y mis tíos? - gritó entusiasmada mientras bajaba y volvía y se subía a otra rama.

- ojala, nada me alegraría más - dije contagiada de su ánimo.

Durante la noche, el cansancio de todo un día de juegos y diversión con Nessie me pasó factura, por lo que cuando llegué, caí dormida sin sueños.

* * *

Un suave tacto en mi mejilla, hizo que me despertara, mas sin embargo abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme a la mejor imagen con la que podía despertar.

- Buenos días Bella - me dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada y una sonrisa. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Estaba sorprendida.

- ¿pasa algo Bella? - me preguntó preocupado al no obtener respuesta por parte mía.

Negué con la cabeza mientras pensaba en qué decir.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Qué hora es? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar. Su mano seguía en mi mejilla, y el se encontraba en el piso, a mi lado.

- llegamos mas o menos a las tres de la mañana, y pues… son las ocho y diez - decía todavía con su sonrisa.

- mmm ya - no pude decir más nada, me incorporé y me senté en la cama, mientras él hacía lo mismo a mi lado.

- te noto rara - comentó.

- no es nada, solo… - pensaba en las palabras adecuadas - no puedo creer que ya estés aquí -

- ¿Por qué? -

- porque… no lo se - agaché la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

- Bella… - me llamó, y alcé la mirada, sus ojos me veían intensamente - no sabes, cuanto te extrañé -

Y después de eso me abrazó. Gesto que fue respondido inmediatamente por mí; mejor no me podía sentir en los brazos de nadie más.

No nos dijimos nada, solo nos limitamos a estar así.

Cuando nos separamos, Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

- Bella… ¿recuerdas cosas que pasaron mientras estabas… inconsciente? - me preguntó sin mirarme.

- pues no, Nessie me dijo que lograbas hablar conmigo ¿no? - le respondí.

- este, si, al parecer podía leer tu mente, y esa era tu única forma de contacto, pero no entiendo porque no recuerdas - dijo frustrado.

- entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dices? -

El se rió.

- te lo diré luego, tengo… otras cosas que decirte - se puso serio.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿sucede algo? ¿le pasó algo a alguno de los chicos? - hablaba rápidamente, su comentario me había puesto nerviosa.

- emm, a nosotros no, más bien a… --

- ¡¿a quien Edward? - le grité desesperada.

- A tu padre - me contestó.

Y sentí como me tiraban un balde de agua fría.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿¡que le pasó! ¿está muer--

- no, tranquila Bella, todavía no ha muerto, relájate - me abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿entonces que le pasa? - murmuré con la voz cortada.

- está muy enfermo, Alice lo vio -

- ¿Cuándo? -

- eso no importa ahora - esquivó mi pregunta, algo que no pasé por alto - te lo digo es por… si quieres ir a verlo - me miró expectante, no entendí esa mirada. Pero mi mente lo dejó pasar. Ahora lo que me importaba era que podía ser la última vez que vea a mi padre, aunque él no lo sepa.

- ssi, - le dije alzando mi cabeza, tirando la compresión en sus ojos.

- bien, ¿te parece si nos vamos al atardecer? En la noche viajaremos más rápido - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asentí, y él me dio un beso en la frente.

- te daré tu espacio para que te arregles - me dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta - los chicos y Carlisle quieren verte… te extrañamos mucho -

- esta bien - sonreí levemente

Pasé el resto de la mañana con Carlisle, me hizo muchas preguntas sobre como me sentía, que pasó mientras me desperté, entre otras cosas relacionadas con mi coma.

Me comentó sobre la conversación que tuvo con unos rumanos, que conocieron a más vampiros como yo. Ellos les explicaron cómo funcionaba mi organismo, e inclusive algunas cosas sobre la "raza" de vampiros a la que pertenecía. Y que al parecer yo era la última que quedaba, sin embargo, no me comentó el porqué nos habíamos "extinguido".

El resto del día la pasé con el resto de la familia, que mostraron todo el apoyo a lo que pasaba con mi padre, Alice me dijo que no me preocupara, que por ahora estaría bien.

Nessie les comentó como fue mi despertar y las cosas que habíamos estado haciendo desde entonces. Los chicos se alegraron de ver como mejoró mi relación con ella, especialmente Edward que no dejaba de sonreír.

Pero me di cuenta que nadie comentó sobre lo que ellos estuvieron haciendo, lo primero que pensé es que era un asunto muy delicado, pero no entendía porqué no me querían contar, cuando ya prácticamente me consideraban dentro de esta familia. Me empeñaría en preguntarle a Edward durante el viaje.

Cuando ya el crepúsculo hacía su paso, decidimos emprender nuestro viaje. Me sorprendí al ver que Nessie iría con nosotros. Edward me dijo que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, porque durante mi "coma" él la descuidó mucho por dedicarse a mí. Me sonrojé cuando me dijo eso y no pude evitar sonreír. Esa sería otra conversación pendiente.

Llevábamos mas o menos dos horas de carretera, a una velocidad impresionante, tanto, que Edward me dijo que podríamos estar en Phoenix en la mañana, pero obviamente no podía ver a mi padre hasta la noche. Así que decidimos llegar antes del amaneces, y descansar durante el día. En una noche haríamos un viaje de tres días.

Nessie estaba emocionada, tenía rato que no salía, nos contó un par de salidas que recordaba mientras ella era humana, y yo también aportaba con las mías mientras Edward se limitaba a escucharnos y a reírse de nuestras anécdotas. El viaje no podía ser más ameno. Hasta que decidí echarme una siesta a eso de las 9 de la noche.

Me desperté unas horas más tarde, y me estiré en el asiento mientras miraba la hora.

- ¡wow! No dormí tanto, apenas son las dos -

- para mí dormiste más que demasiado - dijo Edward.

- no si me has visto dormir estos últimos días, parezco una marmota - mi comentario hizo que Edward soltara una carcajada, y me reí con él.

Me volteé a ver a Nessie, estaba escuchando algo en su IPod, me sorprendió su concentración, definitivamente estaba alejada de este mundo.

- está escuchando un audiolibro, Nessie suele hacer eso cuando quiere salirse de la realidad, y como no le gusta leer, escucha - comentó Edward adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos - o muchas veces recuerda su vida como humana, u otros momentos con la familia mientras escucha música instrumental -

- ¿y ahora que piensa? - le pregunté.

- mmm, no se exactamente, me tiene bloqueado - dijo frustrado - como aprende - murmuró, y yo me reí.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward estacionó el auto.

- necesito hablar contigo - me dijo viendo mi cara contrariada - y… no puedo esperar otro momento -

- esta bien - estaba algo nerviosa, habían tantas cosas que teníamos que hablar, que no se con cual él quería comenzar.

Le murmuró algo a Nessie antes de bajarnos, mientras notaba que ella dejaba de respirar mientras nos bajábamos.

Estando afuera, Edward me agarró de la mano.

- caminemos unos momentos - me decía mientras me sonreía. Le sonreí levemente en respuesta, y el apretó el agarre de nuestras manos.

Divisé el paisaje, al parecer, estábamos a proximidades del Gran Cañón. Edward definitivamente iba bien rápido.

- Así que… ¿no recuerdas lo que "hablábamos", yo y tu subconsciente? - empezó después de unos minutos.

- sinceramente no, y nadie me quiere decir nada al respecto - le respondí con un deje de reproche. El soltó una risita.

- Nessie te dijo algo ¿cierto? -

- mmm, si, no mucho, fue muy general -

- ¿Por qué? -

- porque me dijo… - dejé de caminar abruptamente - que me decías muchas palabras bonitas - reí y me sonrojé

Se detuvo conmigo y se coloco frente a mí, aún sin soltarme la mano.

- ¿te gustaría saber cuáles eran esas palabras? - me dijo con una mirada dulce.

- ssiii - le dije nerviosa.

- te extraño, te quiero, despierta preciosa, te adoro, quiero que estés aquí conmigo… pero sobre todo - se silenció abruptamente mientras pasaba delicadamente sus manos por mis mejillas - te amo -

Con la sola mención de esas palabras, mi cuerpo se estremeció, y una agradable sensación me recorrió. Él me amaba, y yo a él, lo único que faltaba era que yo se lo dijera… y era lo que iba a hacer.

- yo también te amo Edward - le dije mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

- ya lo se - contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

- y también eres un idiota - le bromeé.

- eso también lo se -

Después de eso se acercó para besarme, y yo cerraba los ojos… y fue la mejor sensación que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Sus labios se almonedaban sobre los míos tan perfectamente, y, lo que comenzó con un casto beso, se volvió cada vez más apasionado, sin dejar de ser suave ni maravilloso. Pasé mis manos por su cuello acercándolo más y permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

Cuando el beso terminó, abrí lentamente mis ojos, él me miraba fijamente sin quitar todavía sus manos de mi rostro, ni yo las mías de su cuello.

- estaba esperando este momento hace mucho tiempo - susurró juntando nuestras frentes sin dejar de mirarme - y ahora, no te dejare ir, hermosa - no entendía el significado de su frase, pero su aroma y cercanía me tenían totalmente embriagada.

Duramos un tiempo así, sin decirnos nada, el repartía caricias en mi cara, y yo no apartaba mis manos de su cuello. En ese silencio manifestamos todo lo que no pudimos manifestarnos con palabras. Era el silencio más cómodo que hubiésemos tenido.

- creo que debemos volver, debemos estar antes de que amanezca en el hotel - dijo, y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Me abrazaba por la cintura, imité su gesto con mis dos brazos. Me sentía cómoda.

- perdóname por… esta declaración en el lugar… hora… y momento inoportuno - se excusó - te merecías algo mejor, además está lo de tu padre… -

- para mí fue perfecta - lo interrumpí - y créeme que me da más fuerzas afrontar la situación de Charlie si estoy contigo - le sonreí.

- de verdad que soy un idiota - dijo - por no haberme dado cuenta que eres un ángel -

Me sonrojé, duraría un tiempo acostumbrarme a esos cumplidos.

Seguimos caminando abrazados hasta el Volvo, aflojé mi agarre en las espalda de Edward, no sabía que diría Nessie al vernos así (sabía que no me mataría, igual sentía vergüenza), pero él hizo todo lo contrario y me abrazó con más fuerza.

- tranquila, ella entenderá - me dijo guiñándome un ojo adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Mas sin embargo, mis mejillas no podían dejar de estar coloradas y yo estaba igual de nerviosa.

Y la verdad, la reacción de Nessie me sorprendió, gritó cuando entramos al auto y Edward entrelazó su mano con la mía en la palanca de cambios. Dijo que ya se lo esperaba, y… que cuando pudiera llamaría a sus tíos. Otra razón para estar nerviosa.

Llegamos al hotel a eso de las 6.00 A.m., aún estaba oscuro. Edward me dijo que me bajara y fuera registrando las reservaciones, que tenía que hacer algo con Nessie.

Llegué y fui haciendo los trámites de llaves y todo eso. Cuando volteé, Edward llevaba nuestro único morral al hombro, y en el otro cargaba a Nessie, la tenía cubierta con una manta.

- ¿para qué es eso? -

- te darás cuenta arriba - me agarró de la mano y subimos hasta la habitación.

Era una hermosa suite, entré, y apenas Edward cerró la puerta, Nessie se quitó la manta y una máscara de respirador que tenía en la boca. Ahora entendí porqué estaba cubierta.

- no me gusta ese aparato papi, es muy fastidioso - le dijo haciéndole un puchero.

- Era necesario solo por prevención, pero ya no lo usarás mientras estés aquí -

- ¡menos mal! me iré a terminar de escuchar mi audiolibro de GhotsGirl ¿puedo en esa habitación papi? - dijo señalando una puerta.

- si, pequeña, ve -

Me gustaba ver cómo Edward y Nessie se llevaban, eran situaciones demasiado tiernas.

Edward se dio cuenta que lo miraba, me sonrió y se acercó para darme besos mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo sonreía mientras me besaba.

- no se como duré tanto tiempo sin hacer esto - me dijo entre besos. Yo me limitaba a sonreírle, él era como una droga.

Pasamos todo el día sentados en uno de los sillones de la suite, abrazados, hablando, mas que todo de mi vida aquí en Phoenix, de mi familia que tanto extrañaba, y cuando las lágrimas estaban por salir, Edward me reconfortaba. Nessie no había salido de su habitación, pero Edward me convenció que ella estaba bien.

Estaba oscureciendo, y ya se acercaba la hora de ver a mi papá, convencía a Edward que se quedara con Nessie.

- por favor Edward, la trajiste para que pasaran más tiempo juntos, y las has dejado prácticamente sola, puedo asumir esto - le dije en el marco de la puerta de la suite.

- pero es que Bella--

- tranquilo - lo calmé acariciándole el rostro - conozco Phoenix como la palma de mi mano, no pasara nada -

- esta bien - suspiró - pero ten esto - me tendió un celular plateado - Alice me lo dio por si nos tocaba separarnos - me dijo - cualquier cosa, marcas, estaré al pendiente - por último me besó, pero en la forma brusca en que lo hizo, se sintió preocupado y desesperado.

Me fui, ahora con una horrible sensación de preocupación en todo el cuerpo. Mas sumado a la angustia de ver a mi papá, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Cuando llegué al hospital, treinta minutos mas tarde, el horario de visitas había acabado, pero usando mis dotes vampíricos, revisé rápidamente en un descuido el número de la habitación. Y me puse peor al ver que mi padre se encontraba en Cuidados Intensivos.

Me escabullí rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, sin que nadie se diese cuenta (en eso estaba mejorando) y llegué hasta la habitación de mi padre, no podía entrar, pero lo observé a través de un vidrio.

Estaba completamente entubado, inconciente, me dolió verlo así, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez había sido mala idea, porque no quería apartarme de él. Lo acompañaría hasta sus últimos días, así me tocara ir y venir a Phoenix.

Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos, esto tenía que pasar, y pasará con mi madre y con Eli. No se qué haré cuando todos se vayan de este mundo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, los Cullen eran mi gran a poyo, mas sin embargo, el dolor por mi humana familia seguramente durará en sanarse.

El celular vibró inesperadamente en el pequeño bolso que llevaba. Me asusté un poco, lo tomé y contesté.

- ¡Bella! Por favor en lo que mas quieras, no salgas del hospital - me dijo Edward con temor.

- ¿Por qué? ¡dime Edward! ¿¡que está pasando? - le grité.

- Los vulturis - me dijo y yo me quedé estática del miedo - por favor Bella, no salgas del hospital hasta que yo--

La llamada se cortó, pero no fue porque yo quisiera. Una mano aprisionó mi boca, asustándome, luego otra se posó en mi cintura teniéndome aprisionada. Traté de zafarme, pero no pude, en eso me agarraron otras manos más y me halaron llevándome con una velocidad inhumana a algún lugar que no distinguía; y cuando traté de usar mi escudo, un dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mi.

"_Tu escudo está débil, por ahora, no lo fuerces, y deja que actúe lo más natural que pueda" _recordé que Carlisle me había advertido en la charla de ayer que no lo forzara todavía.

- así que esta es la escoria que tenemos que llevar - escuché la voz juvenil, casi chillona, de una chica de ojos rojos que me miraba fijamente, estábamos afuera del hospital, al parecer en un parque - lo del escudo es verdad -

- no la suelten - dijo otro chico muy parecido a la que había terminado de hablar - va a ser difícil de llevarla si no puedo insensibilizarla -

Después se enfrascaron en una charla que no entendía, mas que todo, porque los que me aprisionaban no soltaban su agarre y me sentía asfixiada. Pero si sabía por donde iba la cosa.

Edward había llamado muy tarde. Los Vulturis ya estaban aquí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la demora o.O, pero este mes ha estado de locos! muchas cosas a la vez!, pero no malas ^^**

**Seré breve: cap. de muchas emociones ¿no?... los Vulturis atrapan a Bella cuando empieza su relación formal con Edward :O, el siguiente prometo que también estará lleno de emociones ^^**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos, y espero que con este cap (largo y bien sustancioso) comenten ^^**

**Entro a vacaciones en dos semanas, así que no demoraré en estar por acá de nuevo, como con este. **

**Nos leemos**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

** M******

aJo ICS~


	18. Rehenes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Perdón por la demora, explicaciones abajo... por ahora, lean el capítulo si todavía se animan :S**

* * *

**Rehenes.**

- no suelten su agarre, es peligrosa -

Una voz pronunciaba una y otra vez mientras el oxígeno se agotaba a medida que mis captores me agarraban más fuerte.

- rápido Felix, Collin y Demetri, tenemos que llegar al helipuerto - dijo otra voz más femenina, pero chillona, era la jovencita que divisé a la primera cuando me capturaron.

La verdad es que no creía llegar viva a donde me quisieran llevar. Estaba casi inconciente; a pesar que no me era vital el aire, la falta de oxígeno me producía algunos problemas, como mareos y pérdida de la visión. Lo había comprobado varias veces cuando James y Victoria me encerraban días enteros en sótanos sin ventilación por no "acatar sus órdenes".

Otra preocupación sumada a la poca consciencia que me quedaba era el no saber nada de Edward y Nessie. Tenía miedo de que mis captores los hubiesen encontrado también a ellos, y con ello, encontrar razones suficientes para culpar a los Cullen de incumplir las normas vampíricas al defender a una supuesta "irresponsable creadora"y para colmo, tener a una niña vampiro en su alquelarre. Si a ellos les pasa algo por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría ni el un milenio de existencia.

Traté de usar mi escudo por segunda vez, a ver si por lo menos mis captores salían volando o algo por el estilo, y yo podía librarme lo suficiente para escapar.

Mas fue una mala idea…

Me desvanecí prontamente en un agujero negro del que no recordaba nada más.

_Felicidades Bella, les diste gabela a tus captores - _fue lo último que me recriminé antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

* * *

Desperté en una especie de celda. Algo confundida, más las imágenes de mi último suceso mientras estaba despierta llegaron a mi mente en cuestión de segundos. Fue entonces cuando entendí la lógica de estar donde me encontraba y me regañé por haber sido tan idiota.

Los vulturis me habían capturado, por que me inculpaban de la creación de neófitos descontrolados en Canadá hace casi un año, y les ayudé perdiendo la consciencia en un vano intento de sosacar mi escudo.

Pero luego, otros intereses que el recriminarme vinieron a mi mente: tenía sed, la ponzoña se estaba acumulando en mi boca y no tardaría en producirme una "subida de adrenalina", que sería fatal si no encontraba de qué alimentarme.

Divisé por todos lados mi prisión, y casi en segundos me di cuenta que estaba _totalmente _vacía. Ni siquiera un agujero donde atravesara una inocente y asquerosa rata, con que pudiera alimentarme así sea por supervivencia.

Entonces a mi mente vino un pensamiento demasiado certero.

"_los vulturis querrán matarme de hambre"_

Claro, era lógico, una muerte muy sufrida y dolorosa, y totalmente segura para alguien de mi "raza", según las cosas que me explicó Carlisle. Porque de algo que estaba segura, era que los vulturis sabían que yo no era igual a ellos. Por algo esa niñita vampiro me había llamado escoria y me habían tratado como un animal peligroso.

Tenía temor, no quería morir, por ahora, no cuando la condiciones de los Cullen, especialmente las de Edward y Nessie me resultaban inciertas. Antes de morir querría saber si estaban bien, si habían podido salir de ésta, y si Edward sobretodo, no había cometido una indiscreción. Porque todo sería mi culpa, especialmente si Nessie llega a ser encontrada. Ella y Edward podrían morir. Algo que no soportaría.

Estos pensamientos dieron vueltas en mi mente durante mucho tiempo, que no supe definir, haciendo un poco más soportable mi sed, que cada vez se hacía más grande, y mis esfuerzos de no tomar la ponzoña se hacían más nulos.

Cuando ya estaba completamente resignada a morir en la ignorancia del paradero de Edward y su familia, y con una sed tan terrible que quemaba, tres sombras se acercaron donde yo estaba. Inconscientemente me eché hacia atrás hasta quedar de espalda a la pared.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de las rejas de la celda, me dijeron que me acercara, lo hice con algo de temor.

Recordé a los dos niños de la otra noche en que fui capturada, y junto a ellos, un vampiro de piel casi translúcida, diferente a los que había divisado antes. Éste me miraba con sus pupilas rojas como si fuera una atracción de circo de lo más impresionante.

- a ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - empezó con una voz de melodía antigua el vampiro que no conocía - Isabella, creadora de un absurdo ejército de neófitos, y una vampiro de la "raza extinta" ¿me imagino que sabéis lo que significa? - me habló en un extraño inglés.

Asentí con algo de temor en la voz. Aún así antes de que empezara a hablar de nuevo, me atreví a refutarle lo primero.

- yo no creé ningún ejército, fueron James y Victoria -

- ¡miente! - gritó la niña con voz desafiante - ellos nos dieron las pruebas, además huiste sin dejar rastro, el que nada debe nada teme, eres una -

- ¡cállate! - le grité, todavía explotaba con facilidad - tu no sabes por lo que-

- ¡silencio! - gritó el vampiro mayor, fijando su vista primero en la chiquilla vampiro - Jane, más cortesía con nuestra invitada -noté la nota que sarcasmo que le imprimió a la frase, y luego en fijó en mí - Isabella, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, o que habéis hecho, igualmente tengo planes para ti -

Lo miré confusa. ¿Quién era este vampiro? ¿acaso era…?

- soy Aro Vulturi - mi duda quedó resuelta casi que al instante, el sólo escuchar su nombre me dio pavor. Él era uno de los tres superiores.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? - pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Me miró pensativo.

- es una pregunta compleja de responder - me contestó después de unos cuantos segundos - ahora, sólo preocupáis por estar viva -

- pero no me puedo alimentar - le reproché - ¿Cómo-

El enorme balde que se extendía en los brazos del pequeño chico, que aún no decía nada, me dio la respuesta. Y mi cuerpo respondió a eso.

La roja sangre se arremolinaba en la cubeta a medida que el chico la acercaba a la celda, la cual era delgada, pero ancha y pasaba por entre los estrechos barrotes de material desconocido. La ponzoña nuevamente hizo su aparición en mi boca, pero retuve el tragarla al sentir el olor de la sangre: puramente humana.

Me negaba a beberla.

- no puedo beberla - respondí lo más contundente que pude, que no era mucho. La jovencita que se hacía llamar Jane bufó sonoramente, seguida de su hermano, quien iba a replicar algo, pero Aro lo detuvo.

- decisión tuya - me dijo Aro - pero recuerda, si tú mueres, cosa que sería grandiosa, si ofender chiquilla, no sabrás que te tengo preparado, y mucho menos para tus queridos amigos -

- ¿¡los Cullen! - ¡Oh no! Los habían hallado, ¿qué haría ahora? -¿¡donde están! ¿¡qué les han hecho!

- sólo si te salvas sabrás que es de ellos - me contestó ahora Jane. Me estaban aplicando el peor de los chantajes. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

- ya los sabes Isabella - me advirtió el superior - ellos también están en tus manos - sonrió malévolamente.

Al segundo siguiente, habían desaparecido. La cubeta estaba a mi alcance. Si no lo bebía, me condenaba a morir, y a someter a los Cullen a un futuro incierto. Si lo hacía, podía vivir, y tal vez obtendría una oportunidad, otro futuro incierto para mí, pero podría hacer algo por los Cullen.

Decidí por la segunda opción mientras que dejaba que toda la ponzoña pasara mi garganta, dándome el frenesí necesario para tomar esa sangre que tanto aborrecía beber, porque era el fin de algo que una vez fui.

Todo sea por Edward, Nessie y su familia; _Mi Familia._

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

Encerrado en una celda, como un animal.

Así me encontraba ahora.

Sin noticias de nadie ni de nada. Las mentes de los pocos guardias que rondaban cerca, estaban concentradas en otras cosas, menos en lo que me interesaba.

No sabría decir si lo hacían a propósito, pero si trataban de mantener la mente lejos de lo que pasaba con Bella y Nessie, lo estaban haciendo de maravilla.

Salir era tentador, lo había intentado, pero estas celdas hechas de un material demasiado resistente, no cedían ante mi fuerza.

Llevaba más de una semana encerrado. Los Vulturis me habían tomado como rehén, al igual que Nessie y a Bella, de la cuales no se nada desde que pise el castillo de los superiores.

En mi mente rememoraba una y otra vez esa toma de rehenes.

_Alice me había llamado angustiada. Una visión repentina que mostraba una decisión apresurada, decía que los Vulturis sabían del paradero de Bella y venían por ella. Al principio pesé que la buscarían en Forks o sus alrededores, pero llegaron directamente a Phoenix según la información que me planteó._

_Llamé desesperadamente a Bella, y cuando escuché su voz fue un alivio. Más la desesperación creció cuando la llamada se cortó. Ella ya estaba en peligro._

_No dejaría a Nessie sola, así que la embarqué conmigo lo más rápido que pude en el auto y me dirigí al hospital donde Bella vería a su padre._

_Más unas cuadras antes, unos pensamientos me llamaron la atención. La estaban aprisionando. Di vuelta y me dirigí a ver de donde provenía el sonido, pero unas dos manzanas antes me detuve al darme cuenta que podía arriesgar la existencia de mi otra pasajera._

_No podía llegar con Nessie, sería condenarla a muerte. _

_Me bajé solo, Nessie me hizo saber su preocupación en su mente. Le advertí que no saliera, y en lo posible se escondiera, que yo regresaría. Ella asintió poco convencida. _

_Pero cuando quise llegar al lugar, no había nadie. Se la habían llevado. Traté de seguir los pensamientos sospechosos, hasta que capté uno no tan lejos. Que me angustió más de lo que estaba. Venía desde donde había dejado mi auto._

_Mi duda fue sopesada, al encontrar a mi nena en lo brazos de un guardia Vulturi. _

_Le habían amarrado los brazos y las piernas, y en sus ojos al igual en su mente mostraba miedo. Miedo que yo también sentía al no saber que le harían a mi pequeña Nessie._

_Ella no respiraba, estaba haciendo lo posible por permanecer serena y no volverse violenta y que esto terminara en un desastre. Había aprendido mucho en estos 6 años._

_No podía moverme, en esos pocos segundos de reconocimiento me había dado cuenta que al mínimo movimiento, podían matar a Nessie. Y ya no sólo era ese guardia Vulturi. Se habían sumado otros, en los que se encontraba una niña de ojos rojos: Jane._

_- si te entregas, nadie saldrá herido - me dijo la pequeña vampiro._

_- no puedo saberlo, se han llevado a Bella, y ahora capturaron a Nessie - le dije._

_- son tabús, ellas no deben existir, por mí las mataría ahora mismo - dijo sin una pizca de compasión - más por decisión de los Maestros, quieren que lleguen vivas, quieren saber como hiciste para mantener a una niña inmortal sin sospechas, y la chica, tiene un don muy valioso - me decía, a medida que recordaba la conversación que tuvo con los tres cabezas Vulturis antes de emprender esta misión. Era cierto, llegarían vivas pero…_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - pregunté._

_- el que decidan los maestros - me respondió - por cierto, vendrás con nosotros, quieren hablar contigo - me dijo por último antes de que mis brazos fueran aprisionadas por otros dos vampiros de ojos color borgoña._

_Sabía que pasaba por la mente de cada uno allí, pero no sabía que pensaban los tres superiores y que planes tendrían para nosotros. Nadie me quitaba el pensamiento de que aquí había gato encerrado._

_- iré, sólo si me sueltan, puedo ir solo - les dije tratando de zafarme._

_- nos mentiste una vez Edward - me dijo Jane recordando mi último encuentro con ellos hace unos días - así que mejor tomamos medidas, si no quieres que haya heridos claro, además, recuerda que los Maestros no son así de compasivos como ahora, no desaproveches la oportunidad - finalizó con un macabra sonrisa en su rostro._

Así que no pude abstenerme.

Estaba angustiado y desesperado. Las dos razones de mi existencia se encontraban en algún lado de este macabro lugar, posiblemente en las peores condiciones. Tenía que saber de ellas pronto o si no, me volvería loco.

Unos pasos se acercaban a mi celda, y con ellos, pensamientos que eran totalmente unos diferentes a otros. Pero sólo me fijé en el que me llamó más la atención: el de Aro Vulturi. Él me daría la clave, la respuesta.

Más me decepcione al ver que el desgraciado me tenía bloqueado; pensaba en otras cosas mucho menos importantes que esto, y muchas al mismo tiempo, lo que hacía que lo más parecido a una jaqueca se apoderara de mi mente.

- se que tratas de meterte en mi mente, joven Edward, pero no te dejaré - me dijo con petulancia.

- entonces respóndanme ¿Qué de todo esto?, ¿qué piensan hacer? - le pregunté desesperado.

- calma, todo a su tiempo - me respondió.

- ¿Cuándo? - volví a preguntar ente dientes.

- ¿crees que vendría aquí solo para admirarte? - me contestó sarcásticamente, ya él estaba enojado - tenemos reunión ahora. El centro, tú, esa niña, y la extraña vampiro - me dijo. En ese momento, agarró mi mano que agarraba uno de los barrotes de la celda, y supe que estaba haciendo: esculcando mi mente.

Vio como había "criado" a Nessie, cómo había logrado mantenerla serena durante seis años; vio cómo me conocí con Bella y se burló de cómo yo en mi ignorancia pensaba que era una Vulturi; vio mi huída, y cómo peleamos con los vampiros que habían culpado a Bella (seguramente se dio cuenta de que Bella era inocente). Vio lo del incidente con Bella y Nessie y como sufrí mientras estuvo inconsciente. Por último, vio como mis hermanos y yo logramos ponerle una coartada y engañarlos cuando parte de su guardia viajó a Norteamérica; no pude evitar reírme de su irritación al saberse engañados.

- tu mente está llena de cuestiones interesantes - me dijo.

- sólo es lo que pasó, puede darse cuenta que Nessie no es pe- me interrumpió. y le hizo una seña a sus acompañantes.

Varios de los guardias que estaban allí se colocaron en defensa a medida que uno de ellos abría mi celda con un extraño aparato.

-¿estan vivas? - no pude evitar preguntar.

- por algo vamos a discutir estas cuestiones - me dijo con indiferencia.

- ¿podré verlas? - pregunté esperanzado, mientras salía de la celda, no si antes ser amarrado y presionado. Aro se carcajeó ante mi pregunta. Lo miré confundido.

- claro que no, son un peligro, tú eres el único que tendrá voz, tengo planes que proponerte - me respondió mirándome con sus efusivos ojos rojos, más su mente seguía bloqueada.

- ¿Qué cosas? - le pregunté.

- lo sabrás a su tiempo - luego miró a sus guardias - llevémoslo al salón, ya estoy cansado de dar tantas vueltas al asunto -

_No tanto como yo - _ pensé en mi fuero interno a medida que me transportaban con un animal a lo que podía ser mi ejecución o una nueva oportunidad.

Mientras no les hicieran nada a Bella y a Nessie, me importaba pasar siglos encerrado. Todo sea por ellas.

Pero si algo les pasaba, no sería capaz de responder por las cabezas que rodarían.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como dije al principio, soy consciente de la extrema demora con este capítulo, pero se me presentaron varios inconvenientes durante el mes. Bueno en resumidas cuentas, fin de semestre, gracias a Dios salí con excelentes notas el 5 de junio. Me dedico a terminar el cap. El 8 de junio, el día de mi cumpleaños, unos amigos míos me pidieron la pc, se las presté. Al día siguiente reviso el cap para ya corregirlo, pero no estaba, ni ese ni ninguno, inclusive no tenía otros escritos, en fin, eso me molestó mucho y toda esa semana anduve de bloqueo mental. El viernes me fui de vacaciones con mi familia, y como que el cambio de ambiente me inspiró y reescribí el cap, al igual que guardé los otros 17 capis de este fic más los 6 caps de una historia que tengo en mi fb.**

**Hasta siento que no plasmé en todo la idea original, pero ahí se va ^^**

**Espero y les guste, hay mucha intriga en cuanto al tema ¿no? ^^. Espero sus rr, me alegra saber que todavía hay gente que me lee, y a esos lectores fantasmas que también animan con sus alertas y favoritos =)**

**Estoy de vacaciones, así que prometo pronta actualización :D**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

**MaJo ICS [MapacheEstratega]**


	19. Nuevos Guardias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Nuevos guardias.**

**Edward****'****s POV**

Mis acompañantes me llevaban apresados a su antojo hacia donde se realizaría _el _juicio, _mi _juicio.

Yo solo les seguía la corriente, dejaba que me movieran como a un muñeco, y nunca opuse resistencia. _Una razón:_

Según la ley impuesta por los Vulturis, mi existencia había tenido fin hace más de una semana, al igual que la de Bella y la de Nessie. Los Vulturis no daban segundas oportunidades, pero aquí estaba yo, y mis dos tesoros todavía existían, por eso no desaprovecharía esta única segunda oportunidad con tal de mantenerme _vivo, _o que por lo menos Bella y Nessie si lo hicieran.

Llegamos pronto al gran salón donde ya podía divisar a tres figuras en sus tronos: Aro, Cayo y Marco. El primero me miraba curioso, el segundo, arrogante y el tercero… aburrido. Y sus pensamientos me confirmaban sus gestos. Estaba más que obvio que Cayo quería matarnos lo más pronto; él era el que más me preocupaba. Un paso en falso, y era capaz de matarme con sus manos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran cantidad de guardias que habían, allí, mas los tres líderes, ningún pensamiento iba dirigido hacia donde estaban Bella y Nessie. Había un bullicio, tanto en las mentes como en la estancia donde estábamos, pero ninguno me daba la clave que quería encontrar. Ya me estaba dando jaqueca escuchar tanta basura.

Pero, seriamente eran basura, ninguno velaba por las expectativas de lo que ocurría aquí, eran complejos, pero banales.

_Touché. _Por eso llevaba días encerrado, en vez de hacer este bodorrio cuando llegué: Estaban entrenando el bloqueo de sus pensamientos.

Con la desesperación a flor de piel, cerré mi mente a todas las demás que estaban allí. Todavía escuchaba ese murmullo constante, pero sólo era eso: murmullos sin sentido, como en un panal de abejas.

Minutos después de que cada superior me dirigió su mirada, la estancia se quedó en un tenso y cortante silencio.

Aro fue el primero en acabarlo.

- Edward, parte de los reconocidos Cullen, clan liderado por nuestro querido amigo Carlisle. Tan apegados a la ley de no revelarse a los humanos, y tan conservadores de la vida y la ley al no tomar sangre humana - los guardias al escuchar tal descripción hacían muecas en sus caras y bufidos en sus mentes - ¿fueron capaces de esconder una niña inmortal, y a una "vampiro" perteneciente a una raza desterrada de nuestra clase… -

Iba a reprochar, pero Cayo no me dejó.

- ¡Qué mas se espera! ¡defraudó nuestra ley al crear esa vampira, y está con una de esa aberrante clase! ¡Debe morir y Ahora!, junto con esas dos escorias -

- Ella no son ningunas escorias - exploté, tanto que tomé desprevenidos a mis captores y me solté - ¡ni siquiera eligieron ser lo que son! Y aún así, ¡son mejores que muchos vampiros y humanos que conozco! - había avanzado hasta estar a unos 3 metros de los líderes Vulturis, que miraban asombrados mi repentino arrebato.

- ¡como te atreves a gritarme! - me replicó Cayo - ¡puedo arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo si lo deseo! - se había levantada y rápidamente te había puesto en frente de mí.

- ¡hágalo, termine con mi existencia, pues soy el único culpable de que Nessie sea vampiro, pero a ella, ni a Bella, las tocan -

Después de mi revelación, toda la estancia volvió a sumirse en un silencio más tenso que el primero. La guardia me rodeó casi por completo, unos me tomaron por los brazos nuevamente y con más fuerza que antes. En sus mentes se concentraban ahora en matarme, querían verme muerto. Había ofendido al _Líder _al gritarle. Muchos querían ver mi cabeza rondando por el piso. Y sabían que Cayo sería capaz.

Él me miraba con los ojos inyectados de furia, sus pensamientos no distaban del resto allí. Más una mano en su hombro lo detuvo a lo que sea que haría ahora.

- creo que no debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas - le dijo Aro a Cayo - tengo una propuesta a este chico -

- ¡como puedes darle propuesta a este insolente! - me señaló Cayo con desprecio - ¡debería morir lenta y dolorosamente! -

Yo sólo me limitaba a ignorar sus comentarios. Estaba más que claro que lo que propusiera Aro, no iba a ser sometido a votación por los tres, a pesar de todo, me daba cuenta que Aro era el más imponente de los tres. Esperaba que lo hiciese rápido, porque Cayo era capaz de _matarme_ en un segundo.

- no apresures hermano - le dijo Aro con una tranquilidad implacable - créeme que esto nos beneficia -

Aro tenía sus pensamientos bloqueados, como el resto, así que no aguanté mas la desesperación.

- ¿y que se supone que me vas a proponer, ya estoy cansado de tantos rodeos - le dije.

Ahora todos, en absoluto, a excepción de Aro, me miraban con rabia.

_No será tan difícil que me maten -_ pensé.

- yo también, y por eso te lo diré, es sencillo - dijo todavía con voz tranquila - ¡únete a la guardia! -

Otro nuevo silencio. Pero ahora no captaba nada, mi mente solo se centraba en las palabras que Aro acababa de mencionar.

¿_yo en la guardia Vulturi? ¿ese es mi precio por ver a Bella y a Nessie y no acabar su existencia ni la mía?_

_- _es… Confuso, no logro entender - dije sin saber decir nada más.

- sencillo, tu sirves en la guardia a cambio de no acabar con la niña vampiro y la "chica" - me contestó Aro todavía con tranquilidad.

En ese momento, esculqué su mente en busca de más pistas. El haber creado a Nessie y escondido a Bella, eran dos _delitos_ graves, que estoy seguro que el pasar mi vida como un Vulturi no pagaba ese precio.

Y vi que no estaba equivocado: solo necesite dos segundos para darme cuenta qué tramaba. Tenía que seguir su régimen de sangre humana, y Bella y Nessie serían usadas también, _como experimentos._

Estaba que gritaba ¡_Nunca! _pero decidí pensarlo mejor si no quería que cambiaran de opinión.

No era tan malo. Y conociendo a Aro Vulturi como el coleccionista que es, si de verdad las quería "conservar", no le harían daño. Además que yo no lo permitiría así sea que les toque cambiar de opinión con respecto a su propuesta.

Pero no quería darles un "si" rotundo. Primero quería tener claro qué pasaría.

- bien, si acepto, ¿qué otra implicaciones ten-

Algo que no me esperaba ocurrió. El silencioso Marco me interrumpió.

- ¿No crees hermano Aro, que eso es un riesgo? ¿Cómo sabremos que no podrá engañarnos? Por más que le leas la mente, en cualquier momento puede tomarnos desprevenidos -

- Marco tiene razón - secundó Cayo - es una decisión apresurada, escondió una niña inmortal por seis años, no sabemos qué es capaz de hacer -

Aro emitió una sonora carcajada al escuchar lo último.

- Hermanos, hermanos ¿acaso no me conocen? Tengo las cosas calculadas, además ¿creen que sólo pediría un vampiro a mi guardia a cambio de dejar vivos a dos criaturas que no deberían existir? -

No entendí eso, hasta que segundos después, dos vampiros, aparecieron en su mente. Esto ya no me estaba gustando

_Alice y Jasper._

- ellos no tiene nada que ver con esto, no los involucren - les dije.

- ellos son cómplices Edward, y eso también es condenable, agradece que tengo cierta simpatía con Carlisle y no los tomé a todos, sino a los que me importan - me dijo Aro de forma socarrona mientras le dirigía la mirada a los guardias que estaban en la puerta. Fue rápidamente hasta allá, y él mismo la abrió.

Alice y Jasper estaban con rostros inexpresivos, seguidos de un grup de guardias casi tan grande cómo el que me tenía rodeado. Reconocí a Jane y a Demetri, ellos estuvieron en la captura de Bella y en la mía y de Nessie. Me miraban socarronamente mientras ocultaban lo que pensaba y yo les respondí esas sonrisas con mirada de odio.

- quienes ven aquí - comenzó Aro señalando a Alice - tiene el don de ver lo que no ha ocurrido, y este, es capaz de controlar emociones, tranquilizar una turbia o enfurecerla más, a su antojo -

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre el increíble poder de Alice y el don de Jasper,

- ¿y eso qué nos garantiza que no nos atacaran? Pueden usarlo en tu contra. Verás lo inevitable Aro - le dijo Marco.

Aro continuó.

- aún así, con el poder del escudo de la "chica", se me hace imposible ver el futuro mientras se involucre a la vampiro "especial" - muchos pusieron cara de decepción - más eso es una buena señal, mientras nuestro futuro sea imposible de ver por esta vampiro, ellos no mostrarán señales de escapar. - ahora entendía Aro qué tramaba, si Alice no veía el futuro Vulturi, eso quería decir, que no huiríamos o armaríamos un complot. Al mínimo intento de escapar, Alice lo vería y Aro lo sabría.

Miré a Alice y Jasper para ver que pensaban sobre esto. Me sorprendí un poco al ver que no les molestaba, y que estarían apoyándome aquí a mí, a Nessie y a Bella. Las sonrisas que me dieron me lo demostraban

Últimamente todos andábamos muy altruistas.

Suspiré. Esto se iba a poner difícil. No quería arriesgar a más miembros de la familia. Pero aquí estaban Jasper y Alice, dispuestos a unirse a los Vulturis por mí.

Sabía que no iba a pelear con Alice, los dos éramos tercos. Y tal vez, entre más Cullen estemos dentro, se nos hará más fácil la supervivencia y pensar en escapar.

Ya no había nada más que decidir.

- esta bien - respondí - nos tendrás aquí, pero quiero verlas así sea una vez por semana -

- las verás una vez cada dos semanas - me respondió Aro - eso no hay cambio, como que tampoco podrán seguir su "dieta" - al decir lo último la guardia rió.

Miré a mis hermanos con tristeza, no quería dejar lo que en tantos años me había esmerado en ser para no convertirme en un monstruo.

A Jasper le dolía igual o peor que a mí. Pero en su mente me manifestó que todo sea por la familia. Y no pude estar más de acuerdo.

Asentí sin palabras a Aro.

- como todo está arreglado. A los tres - nos señaló - llévenlos al ala superior, en una de las habitaciones. Y no los dejen salir hasta nueva orden - sonrió macabramente.

Me puse algo nervioso al terminar sus palabras. Y la desesperación creo que era notoria.

_- Tranquilízate Edward, vamos a resolver esto, ya lo verás - _me dijo Jasper calmándome mientras nos llevaban a donde sea que nos iban a dejar.

- eso espero. Ya quisiera verlas -

- _las verás pronto - _me dijo Alice. Y me mostró a mí caminando por unos extraños pasadizos, hasta que el futuro se desvaneció. No lo entendía. Bella estaba aquí, ¿cómo es que me veía?

- no comprendo esto Alice - le dije.

- ahora lo entenderás - me dijo en voz alta.

- ¿de qué están hablando? - preguntó Jasper.

- de la familia - contestó Alice, con la intención de despistar a los guardias que nos llevaban. Para mi sorpresa, funcionó.

Por lo que veo, la guardia nos subestima al ver nuestro "alto grado de moralidad" como ellos lo llaman.

Punto a favor para nosotros.

- he aprendido a usar mi don a la par de Bella, especialmente con nosotros en la familia - iba contando Alice en murmullos después que habíamos llegado a la habitación donde los vulturis nos habían encerrado, supongo para que Jasper escuchara - puedo verlos a ustedes por separado, mientras no tengan contacto cercano con Bella -

- ¿y con los vulturis? - le pregunté.

- ¿Aro no se dará cuenta? - preguntó Jasper.

- no, porque cuando me pida verlos, lo hará en conjunto, es decir, toda la guardia o inclusive, todo su castillo, no me hará verlos solo, además - sonrió para concluir - no estoy tan familiarizada con ellos, así que verlos individualmente es difícil o las visiones que alcance a tener serán muy generales -

Sonreí con algo de malicia, esto era un punto a favor que no esperaba, por más que Aro quisiera, no podía vernos por separado. Jasper me dirigió una mirada cómplice. Como el estratega que él era, duraríamos aquí menos de los pensado.

Tal vez esto no sea tan mala idea.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, que es parte del otro, pero me dije que ya me estaba demorando mucho con el anterior, además que este _juicio _merecía su propio cap ^^**

**Yo creo que esto nadie se lo esperaba :P, pero en fin, quedan muchas sorpresas y el final se acerca (o.O), esto estará muy parejo, puesto que los Vulturis no son tan idiotas como piensa Edward y tienen sus aces xD, pero estos tres harán de las suyas en el castillo vulturi más otros mas ?)**

**Las dejo, prometo pronta actualización, más o menos a este ritmo o un poco más, ya que la fiebre de Eclipse me tiene a mil y con estrés, sobretodo porque no ha salido la preventa y en mi país ya falta 9 días para el estreno ¬¬.**

**Éxitos, vamos a ver con qué nos sorprende Eclipse xD**

**Gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos.**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

**MaJo ICS [MapacheEstratega]**


	20. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originales de la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Reencuentros.**

**Edward****'****s POV.**

Faltaba poco. En unos contados minutos vería a Nessie. Y no podía estar mejor al volver a verla.

Han pasado 13 días desde que me convertí en un guardia Vulturi, junto con Jasper y Alice. Ha sido un poco difícil tener que cumplir una dieta que odiamos y que nos costó mucho dejarla, y también ser armas de los vulturis, más que todo para Alice en donde diariamente Aro la llama a vigilar prácticamente todo el globo, eso la deja muy agotada, mucho más si tiene que ocultar que puede verlos.

Algo que había notado, era que lo Vulturis se habían vuelto paranoicos con respecto a nuestra situación. Si nosotros, lo vampiros mas morales de la Tierra los habíamos engañado, pensaban que el resto lo podía hacer. Algo no del todo descabellado, ya que muchos problemas han pasado desde aquello. Más que todo porque el resto de nuestra familia prácticamente desapareció. Y no sabía si alegrarme o aterrarme por ello.

Por otro lado, hemos estado montando estrategias para salir de aquí, aunque prácticamente lo único que hemos podido hacer con tranquilidad es averiguar el paradero de Bella y Nessie.

El de Nessie Alice lo vio hace unos días, en donde yo estaba con ella. El poder de Alice ha mejorado en cuanto a precisión se refiere. Y también había aprendido a bloquear pensamientos de Aro por medio de la distracción. Ya no solo puede ver lo que Bella rodeé con el escudo, es decir, solamente ella misma.

Cuando vi donde estaba Nessie decidí ir en ese momento a buscarla, pero al ver el cambio en el futuro podían lastimarla. La tenían demasiado asegurada.

Es por eso que en unos minutos vendrán dos guardias y me llevaran con ella.

Con Bella en caso ha sido complicado. Alice ha tratado de caminar por ese punto ciego, pero prácticamente le ha sido imposible determinar posiciones exactas. Así que esperaré al verla mañana.

Procurábamos no hablar, para no llamar la atención, todo lo hacíamos por la mente, y yo era el único que hablaba cuando se requiera. En estos momentos, Jasper me mostraba una estrategia: usar es escudo de Bella desde donde ella estaba, diciéndole que lo extendiera lo más que pudiese hasta dar con nosotros, pero para ello quería saber su estado, además que sería complicado.

A nuestra habitación llegaron los dos guardias, entre los que se encontraba la odiosa de Jane. Ella era la que más me molestaba.

Por su mente mostraba siempre que me veía, el ruin trato que le dieron a Nessie desde que llegó aquí, y como mi niña aguantó los que pudo hasta convertirse en lo que yo más evité: en una salvaje. Atacó a varios guardias y despedazó a uno completamente.

Mi consuelo era que ella no quería hacer aquello, pero su naturaleza se lo impedía. Era muy niña para controlarse a tal grado de resistencia. Yo a duras penas pude hacerlo cuando la encontré.

Los corredores hacia el sitio donde estaba mi hija eran oscuros y estrechos. Procuré mantener la mayor distancia que se me permitía con Jane y Félix que era el otro que me custodiaba mientras llegábamos.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver donde se encontraba mi Nessie.

Era una celda, parecida a donde me tuvieron a mí hace ya dos semanas. Ésta era más amplia y más clara. Pude distinguir manchas oscuras en las paredes y en el piso.

Mi niña se encontraba aovillada en uno de los rincones más alejados a la entrada. Sus pensamientos me dolían. Estaba sufriendo. Si pudiese llorar, seguro lo haría, al igual que yo.

Jane la llamó con un chasquido de dedos, a lo que ella reaccionó y cuando me vio, su cara se llenó de emoción.

- ¡Papi! - gritó pegándose a las rejas que nos separaban. Sus ojos brillaban a medida que tomó mi mano y me mostró cuanto me extrañaba, a pesar de que pudiese leerle la mente, le gustaba mostrármelas ella misma.

_Puedes pasar Edward, pero solo tendrán una hora, y estarán vigilados - _me manifestó Jane en su mente.

Félix en un rápido movimiento abrió la celda y me hizo entrar de un empujón tomándome desprevenido y tirándome al piso; los miré con furia mientras me incorporaba.

Di la vuelta y miré a Nessie con una sonrisa, a medida que la cargaba y ella pasaba sus manitos por mi cuello.

_Es muy triste papá, no pude contenerme, rompí la promesa. Me volví un monstruo-_

Habíamos logrado estabilizar a Nessie con todo lo que a nuestra dieta se refiere durante estos seis años y medio. Pero seguía teniendo sus dificultades; y con esto, el trabajo se vino abajo.

_- _no te preocupes por eso ¿Si? - le dije calmándola. Ella me miró. Tenía sus pupilas rojas, al igual que los mías, y ella los notó. Al parecer no se había fijado antes en mis ojos.

- tu también papá - me dijo viendo mis ojos.

- digamos que fue algo más bien obligado…- me corté, no quería darle detalles.

- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó. Suspiré, vi que era caso perdido el no contarle.

Caminé con ella en brazos hasta la esquina más lejana de nuestros vigilantes, y le conté lo que actualmente estábamos pasando.

Ella escuchaba todo atenta y mostraba nerviosismo. se había imaginado lo peor para nosotros. A ella la habían utilizado, probándole su resistencia a la sangre y su don. Y la habían maltratado y mentido, diciéndole que nosotros íbamos a morir.

- no es tan malo, al menos como me lo imaginaba - me dijo cuando terminé de contarle que estábamos como guardias.

- puede que no, pero muchas cosas han cambiado y estamos divididos, cambiamos a una dieta que odiamos, además que tú estás encerrada y sólo podré verte dos veces al mes -

- ¿Cuándo verás a Bella? - me preguntó cambiando de tema. Me hizo ver que no quería saber nada de aquello que yo había mencionado antes, sino disfrutar los pocos momentos que teníamos.

- posiblemente mañana - le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿está encerrada como yo? -

- creo que si - suspiré.

- ¿ella es especial verdad? -

- si, no es una vampiro normal, quieren… matarla - le dije con dificultad.

- ¿Por qué? -

- los vampiros de su tipo, fueron amenaza a los vulturis en el pasado, si no han acabado con ella, es por su potente escudo, y con nosotros, por nuestros dones -

- ¿la van a volver como tu?-

- no lo se - le dije frustrado - ojala esto acabe pronto -

Ella asintió en respuesta y me volvió a abrazar.

Me comentó otras cosas que habían pasado aquí donde ella estaba, se alimentaba diario y había descuartizado a varios de los guardias. La habían obligado a mostrar sus pensamientos, y al no poder retener la repulsión que sentía hacia los vulturis, la maltrataban. Eso me llenó de rabia.

_Cullen, ha pasado la hora, ves saliendo de la celda - _me informó secamente Jane.

- Nessie, tengo que irme, prometo volver - le di un beso en la frente a medida que me separaba de ella con nostalgia.

- y yo prometo portarme bien - dijo con el mismo tono con el que los niños humanos prometen no hacer travesuras. Me reí al escucharla.

- hasta luego mi niña -

- hasta luego papá - me dijo cuando yo ya estaba fuera de la celda.

Jane y Félix caminaban uno a cada lado de mí, me llevaron hasta mi "habitación", donde ya estaban Alice y Jasper.

No necesité contarles mucho ya que Alice vio mi conversación y le comentó a Jasper. Ellos me dijeron que hoy no hubo nada especial. Lo único era que Alice tenía que vigilar a un clan asiático que sospechaban, empezaban a crear neófitos.

Más mi mente después de unas cuantas palabras, se puso a divagar en lo que pasaría mañana con Bella. Rogaba a que estuviese bien, y que su escudo estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte para empezar a pensar más claro en una huida.

Pero más que todo, que pudiésemos estar juntos. Ya no dejaría perder más tiempo con ella después de todo esto.

**

* * *

Bella's POV.**

El pasar del tiempo ya me era irrelevante. Llevaba encerrada muchos días, eso sí lo sabía, pero cuando cambiaban los días o cuando llegaban las noches, me era desconocido. Había perdido completamente esa noción.

Lo que me preocupaba realmente era el estado de la familia que me acogió como una más. Desde que me habían capturado no sabía nada de ellos. Los guardias vulturis llegaban cada cierto tiempo para probar mi escudo (o no se si para debilitarme, y la verdad es que no me importa), pero cuando preguntaba por los Cullen, me evadían o me contestaban de forma apática. Lo que me ponía más nerviosa, ya que eso quería decir que estaban metidos en todo esto.

No estaban muertos, de eso estaba segura, porque yo lo estaría con ellos. Los sentía, algo me decía que no estaban tan lejos como creía y como me hacían pensar. Los extrañaba a todos, sobretodo a Edward. Habíamos comenzado tan bien, pero al parecer la felicidad siempre me ha durado poco.

Estaba literalmente tirada en uno de los rincones de mi celda, me aburría constantemente, lo único que hacía cuando los vulturis no me ponían a "entrenar" o cuando me "alimentaban", era hacer dibujos con mis dedos en las mullidas paredes de piedra que me rodeaban.

Casi siempre eran garabatos, o nombres, en su mayoría los de los Cullen y el de mi humana familia. Aquello también me preocupaba; Charlie, mi padre biológico pudo haber muerto y yo pude no saberlo. Se me escocía el estómago de solo pensarlo.

Unos pasos en los corredores hicieron eco en mis oídos. _Otra vez a usar el escudo _- pensé, algo que ya me molestaba porque me daba jaqueca. No me había recuperado de una "sesión", cuando ya me tenían otra vez forzándolo.

Pero mi cara miró atónita a quien venía. No sabía quienes lo acompañaban, y como muchas cosas ahora, no me importaban, solo miraba fijamente a quien había estado anhelando ver todos estos días, y que hoy estaba aquí en frente mío.

- ¡Edward! - grité sin contenerme a medida que me acercaba a las celdas que nos separaban.

- Bella - me dijo mientras atrapaba mis manos y me miraba con demasiado cariño. Noté que sus ojos, antes dorados, estaban rojos. Le preguntaría sobre eso cuando pudiese.

- Una hora Cullen - le dijo alguien, y noté que era la insoportable de Jane.

Edward hizo una mueca mientras la miraba, y cuando estuvo dentro de mi celda me tomó entre sus brazos. Yo correspondí el gesto sin todavía creerlo.

- te he extrañado demasiado Bella - me dijo apartándose un poco para mirarme a medida que pasaba sus manos por mis mejillas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - logré preguntar sin dejar de mirarlo.

- muchas cosas - me dijo sin dejar de mirarme - ¿te parece si nos acomodamos? - sugirió.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos separamos, excepto nuestras manos, que iban entrelazadas. Nos sentamos en uno de los rincones de la celda, frente a frente, con nuestras manos todavía juntas. Sus ojos color borgoña me escrutaban y su ceño estaba fruncido.

- ¿te han hecho algo? - me preguntó.

- ehhh no ¿Por qué? -

- tu semblante, pareces… ¿te han forzado a usar el escudo? -

- si, pero… no es nada grave Edward - lo detuve antes de que empezara a despotricar - hasta ahora no me he desmayado, me agoto a veces, solo eso -

- ¿no me mientes? - me preguntó.

- no - reí - raro viniendo de un lector de mentes ¿no? -

- ya me he acostumbrado a no escuchar la tuya - me dijo - pero no puedo acostumbrarme a dejar de verte - suspiró mientras me tomaba de la cara irradiando dulzura - te prometo que saldremos de aquí y estaremos juntos siempre -

Yo agaché la cabeza, no sabía que decirle. La verdad, mis esperanzas cada vez se hacían menos.

Pero no pude seguir pensando, porque al siguiente segundo Edward me estaba besando. Era dulce, pero a la vez desesperado. Yo le respondí y dejé que profundizara el beso, de verdad lo necesitaba. Estos días sin él habían sido una tortura.

A pesar de que al principio no nos podíamos ni mirar, qué ironía, y lo peor que termináramos en garras de los que más temía.

Eso me hizo recordar que no estábamos en ningún paraíso y rápidamente me separé de él, que me miró con sorpresa.

- ¿pasó algo? - me preguntó algo herido.

- claro que no Edward - le dije con una pequeña sonrisa a medida que tomaba sus manos - es solo, que creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar… y tu tiempo es corto - finalicé recordando que Jane sólo lo dejaría estar una hora conmigo.

- esta bien, tienes razón - me dijo mientras rozaba mi mejilla con sus níveos dedos.

- primero Bella - empezó - tienes que saber… que en este momento, soy un "guardia Vulturi", junto con Alice y Jasper -

Lo miré con sorpresa y sin entender - ¿Cómo es eso? - le pregunté. Ni siquiera sabía que Alice y Jasper también estaban metidos en este embrollo, la verdad hace unos momentos atrás, no tenía ni la seguridad de que Edward estuviese aquí.

Y me contó con detalle todo lo que había pasado en el aproximadamente medio mes que llevaba aquí. Afortunadamente todos seguíamos _vivos_, me alegraba que ya Alice pudiese ver a alguien que no esté dentro de mi escudo, ya que la mayoría de las veces todo el que me rodeaba desaparecía. Edward duró mucho comentándome aquello y dio rodeos para que Jane no se diese cuenta de lo que hablábamos, menos mal logré deducirlo, mi mente se había ejercitado de tanto pensar.

Nessie era lo principal a lo que enfocaban, ya que según me dijo Edward la trataban muy mal y le costaba controlar sus instintos y por ello tenían que estar muy al pendiente de ella.

Alice era la más solicitada por Aro, por lo que procuraba esconder que sabía hacer aquello, ya que Aro creía que ella no podía ver el recinto donde yo estuviese, es decir, el castillo Vulturi. Ocultar eso era peor que bloquearle un pensamiento a Edward y más el sinfín de cosas que la mandan a ver queda muy agotada. Jasper era usado en varias discusiones para calmar el ambiente, auque a veces de coraje hace lo contrario, pero vuelve y tranquiliza, y Edward lo tenían más que todo como "amplificador" del poder de Aro.

Estaban como esclavos, pero mejor establecidos, aún así se sentían como tales.

- estar lejos de ti, de Nessie y del resto de mi familia es el peor castigo que me han podido dar -

- para todos, es una tortura para mí no saber nada de ustedes - le dije - el tiempo es vacío -

- saldremos de aquí pronto - dijo demasiado convencido para mis vanas esperanzas - mientras tanto, te vendré a ver siempre que pueda -

Aún así, no creo soportar no ver a Edward durante el tiempo que separa a una visita a otra, ya que no me quiso decir cuando lo dejaba venir a verme. Porque sí, mis esperanzas decaían cada vez más. Es decir, los Vulturis era lo más poderoso entre lo vampiros ¿Cómo podíamos vencerlos?

- será durante mucho tiempo - murmuré.

- Venceremos a los Vulturis - me dijo Edward adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos - tarde o temprano, pero lo haremos, ten confianza en nosotros Bella - me reprochó.

- la tengo, pero… tengo es miedo - le dije con voz temblorosa.

- no lo tengas - me dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro con sus manos - no dejaré que nada te pase -

- pero ustedes-

- a nosotros no nos pasará nada, estamos tanteando terreno, no haremos nada apresurado, todo será planeado, tranquilízate ¿por favor? -

- si, esta bien - dije más tranquila, sus palabras me habían calmado.

- te amo Bella, nunca te olvides de ello - me dijo antes de besarme suavemente.

- yo también te amo Edward - le contesté para después volver a besarnos.

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja, cuando un ruido nos sacó. Era como una explosión. La cara de Edward mostró pánico.

- Cullen, fuera, se acabó tu tiempo y además tenemos problemas - dijo una muy apurada Jane.

- no saldré sin Bella - contestó él levantándose de donde estábamos y llevándome al lado de su costado en el movimiento agarrándome por la cintura. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- he dicho fuera, a Isabella nuestros guardias la llevarán con los demás prisioneros, tú necesito que vengas conmigo -

Edward lo meditó por algunos segundos. Su semblante cambiaba cada cierto tiempo, me imagino que Jane le decía cosas en su mente. Yo no quería separarme de él. Intuía que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

- sólo asegúrate que nadie la fuerce - le dijo Edward a Jane - todavía es débil -

- nadie lo hará, creo que la necesitaremos - habló Jane enigmáticamente - los guardias que la llevarán estarán aquí en cuestión de segundos, despídete de ella - terminó con sorna.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunté cuando Jane se volteó.

- No lo se, Jane no lo ve claro, ni ella misma lo sabe - dijo Edward, a lo que Jane lo miró con rabia.

- no quiero que nos separen - le dije con ojos llorosos.

- es lo mejor, sea lo que sea, tendrás que permanecer escondida. No te preocupes, estará Nessie, eso me tranquiliza - y me guiñó un ojo. Entendí a lo que se refería.

- esta bien - le dije - cuídate Edward - le dije con temor.

- siempre - me respondió dándome un casto beso.

- ahora sí, Cullen, arriba, Felix, Collin, lleven a la rehén a la celda mayor y reúnan al resto de prisioneros -

- Nos vemos Bella - me dijo apartándose. Y desapareciendo por el corredor con Jane pisándole los talones.

Los dos guardias me agarraron por los brazos y me llevaban a rastras hacia otro lado rápidamente. Pero eso no me preocupaba en absoluto, sólo el no saber que ocurría y el no tener la plena seguridad de que Alice, Jasper y Edward estarían bien.

Estaba ansiosa por saber qué estaba pasando.

* * *

**Hola Hola!**

**Ay! perdón por andar tan perdida, todos los días me levantaba pensando en que no actualizaba y me frustraba u_u.**

**Bueno, las razones por las que me demoré, no voy a decir que fue todo por mi problema familiar, pues logramos solucionarlo ^^ - Gracias a katryn bustos por su review, me animó mucho! ^^- la razón principal fue:... pues las vacaciones, Si! parece raro pero hice de mucho en vacaciones! xD, sobretodo con los Scouts -o exploradores, como les digan en su país- hicimos muchas cosas geniales (ay! como los quiero! xD), y más por el bicentenario de mi país -Colombia- y Entonces el tiempo que me quedaba era escaso, más que todo para dormir, ya que en ese sentido soy un lirón :P.**

**También se debe a que el otro capítulo es algo... complicado, y no quería montar este sin tener parte del otro, no tengo mucho escrito, pero es algo y en mi cabeza ya está maquinando :P.**

**¿Qué creen que está pasando en el Castillo Vulturi? el próximo capítulo tendrá sorpresas, se llama _revancha... _¿Por qué será?, díganme a ver qué se les ocurre =P**

**Falta poco para el final! sorpresas van, sorpresas vienen, vamos a ver en qué termina esta, mi primera historia en FF. ^^**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ^^**

**Saludo de mano izquierda.**

**MaJo ICS [MapacheEstratega]**


	21. Atrapados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a la Saga Twilight de Stephanie Meyer.**

***Hubo problemas con el capítulo anterior al ser publicado, por lo que creo que hubo personas que no lo leyeron. Antes de comenzar este, revisen que hayan leído el anterior.**

* * *

**Atrapados.**

Me llevaron a otra celda como en la que estaba antes, pero en ésta me llevé una sorpresa: no iba a estar sola.

Dos vampiros, una mujer y un hombre se encontraban allí concentrados en una discusión, pero apenas los guardias me echaron en la celda, dejaron atrás su pelea y se concentraron en mí.

Eran intimidantes, demasiado diría yo. La mujer era pelirroja y su rostro demasiado inexpresivo y me pareció que lleno de muchas preguntas. El vampiro, fornido de rostro salvaje, muy alto me miró con cara de advertencia, al parecer, esperaba que hiciera algo.

El ambiente era tensionante, y el silencio demasiado incómodo, y para sumar, yo, tirada en el piso, sin ánimos de levantarme. Minutos después la mujer rompió el silencio.

- parece que es peor de lo que parece ¿para qué nos estará encerrando a todos en una misma celda? - divagaba para ella misma. Después de ello, nadie dijo más nada

- ¿Cómo te llamas y cuál es tu don? - me dijo ella luego mirándome con unos profundos ojos rojos.

- Mmm… Isabella. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un don? - pregunté antes de responder. La vampiro no me daba buena espina.

- Imagino que por algo estarás aquí, dime tu don y qué hiciste - exigió.

- Tengo un escudo… y… pues existir - contesté algo temerosa. Estos vampiros me aterraban.

- mmmm… lo del escudo lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué no puedes existir? no eres una niña inmortal o algo que se le parezca -

- no, soy algo… diferente -

- ¿eres de las que su corazón late? - habló por primera vez el vampiro varón.

- sisi - tartamudeé - ¿como lo-

- ¿ves Lilian?, te lo dije, esos mitos eran ciertos ¡yo vi varios de ellos! ¡Ja! Siempre tuve razón -

- ¡ya cállate Max! - dijo la vampiro que escuché era Lilian.

Pero Max no le hizo caso y siguió victoreando como un niño el haber tenido la razón. Era en parte algo gracioso.

Pero la situación perdió el encanto cuando Lilian corrió frente a él y de un momento a otro… lo congeló… impresionante pero lo hizo con solo mirarlo, Max se fue poniendo azul hasta quedar como una estatua de hielo.

Yo solo miraba estupefacta con la boca abierta, ya hasta me había colocado de pie de la impresión sin darme cuenta.

- eso te pasa por idiota - le dijo a la ahora estatua de hielo.

Luego se dio vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Cómo-

- es mi don - dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima. Era un don extraño, la mayoría de los dones que conocía no actuaban tan… físicamente.

- y el-

- déjalo, en cinco minutos estará ardiendo - dijo y después rió, y yo perdida sin seguirle el juego - por cierto, no me presenté como debía. Mi nombre es Lilian, pero creo que no se mucho de ti… así que eres de esa raza de vampiros "especiales" - decía mientras caminaba pensativa por la "jaula donde estábamos" como lo había hecho cuando entré. Parece que era su costumbre - qué raro que los _capuchas negras" _no hayan decidido matarte -

- yo tampoco lo se… pero más me preocupa no ser la única de mi _familia _en estar metida en este lío. Y lo peor _yo _los traje a este lío -

- ¿familia? Wow, tienes una historia interesante - dijo Lilian mostrando más atención en mí.

Pero cuando quise contestarle un estridente sonido me detuvo.

Había venido desde donde Lilian había congelado al vampiro que se hacía llamar Max, y cuando vi, casi me caigo de sorpresa por segunda vez: Max ardía en llamas… literalmente.

- ¡y lo vuelves a hacer! Eres una estúpida impulsiva -

- ¡lo hice a propósito idiota! Parecías un disco rayado -

- ¡tú nunca me das la razón! -

- porque casi siempre la tengo -

- eso no lo sabes -

Dejé de prestarles atención, su situación era tan cómica, y me pregunté si así me vi con Edward la primera vez que nos vimos y peleamos…

_Edward, _estaba preocupada por el, algo estaba pasando en este lugar y no sabía qué era. Pero me desvié el rumbo de mis pensamiento cuando me encontré con estos aparentemente inmaduros vampiros. Tenía que hablar con ellos y planear cómo salir de aquí…

- chicos… - les dije, pero no me prestaron atención.

En eso la reja de la celda, a la que yo estaba de espaldas hizo eco al abrirse; me volteé y una tercera sorpresa -pero agradable- hizo que corriera hacia ella.

- ¡Nessie! - grité al ver a la niña que unos guardias desconocidos para mí había tirado dentro encerrándola conmigo y con esos dos vampiros maniacos.

Ella me reconoció y me sonrió mientras nos abrazábamos. Poco había sabido de ella en estos días y su suerte era algo que me preocupaba demasiado.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿estás bien? ¿te han hecho daño? - empecé a preguntarle en cuanto terminamos el abrazo. Sus pequeños ojos eran escarlatas, por lo que supuse la hicieron pasar por lo mismo que yo… pero ella era más difícil de controlar.

- estoy bien Bella, no te preocupes. Me han querido lastimar, pero yo se defenderme - dijo con orgullo.

- Nessie - le reproché - te pudieron haber hecho algo, te pudieron haber-

- matado - terminó mi frase - lo se Bella, pero es algo que no controlo, y que no quiero controlar - dijo seria, con una madurez que no le había visto antes.

Un silbido tras nosotras nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, recordé que no estábamos solas.

- ¡una niña! Oh por Dios, ahora que falta, ¿escondías brujas? ¿un romance con un licántropo o qué? -

- ¡contrólate por favor! - le gritó Lilian.

- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Nessie.

- somos Lilian y Max - contestó Lilian por los dos - y tú, me imagino que una niña que no debió ser convertida -

Le di una miraba reprobatoria a Lilian, Nessie sabía qué era ella y su tabú, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra que te lo restrieguen.

- no es mi culpa haber sido la _tua cantante _de mi padre - contestó ella con voz contenida - además, ustedes no son unos santos, si no, no estarían aquí -

- somos unos vampiros rebeldes, eso es todo - contestó Max.

- ¿qué hicieron para que los encerraran? - pregunté con curiosidad. Ellos habían preguntado por mi y ahora tenían que responderme.

- viste cual era nuestro dones ¿cierto? - preguntó Lilian, yo asentí - pues nos gustaba usarlos deliberadamente, es demasiado divertido - rió.

- ¿Cuáles dones Bella? -me preguntó Nessie. Pero Max respondió por mi un tanto emocionado.

- yo produzco fuego y Lilian es como una reina de hielo - me di cuenta que el comentario puso incómoda a Lilian.

- ¿y tu tienes un poder…?-

- Nessie, mi nombre es Lizzie, pero no me gusta… y Si, ¿quieres verlo? - dijo Nessie ahora con más confianza acercándose a ella y agarrando su mano. En ese momento Lilian entró en el trance de los pensamientos de Nessie durante unos segundo hasta que ella le quitó la mano.

- ¡Wow! Eso fue-

- ¡sensacional! A ver niña, hazlo conmigo, quiero saber que se siente - dijo Max, parecía un niño, era demasiado gracioso.

Pero mientras Nessie le mostraba su don a Max, la reja se abrió por tercera vez y apareció otra vampiro, pero lo que me impresionó fueron su ojos… de color azul, que nos miraban de forma amenazante.

Parece que los Vulturis no son tan sádicos… o más bien, no son tan _idiotas _de matar a verdaderas armas -modestia aparte-, como que prefieren tenernos encerrados si somos reacios a sus órdenes.

La recién llegada se fue rápidamente a un rincón y se sentó con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza entre ellas. Me llamaba mucho la atención esa chica, vampiro, o lo que fuera.

- será mejor que la dejemos quieta, no sabemos que pueda hacer - dijo Max.

- ¿la conocen? - pregunté.

- si, la vimos cuando la trajeron, hace ya más de 60 años, estuvo varios días en la misma celda que nosotros... es algo bestial - dijo Lilian sin inmutarse ni preocuparse que ella no escuchara.

- ¿Cómo así? ¿No se controla? - preguntó Nessie.

- no, en el sentido de que pareciese que estuviese maldecida, no habla, se alimenta muy poco y pasa en esa posición, también se dice que ha presenciado miles de desastres, fue un mito entre vampiros de hace ya muchas décadas - respondió Lilian

- y si la tocas una presencia muy espantosa te recorre el cuerpo - completó Max.

- ¿es vampira? - pregunté yo, la verdad no pareciera.

- claro que sí- me contestó Lilian - se alimenta de sangre como nosotros, pero parece que no le es tan indispensable -

- además que lo que más impresiona es su don - dijo Max.

-¿cual es? - preguntamos Nessie y yo al tiempo.

- es indestructible - contestó Lilian.

- se dice que por eso los Vulturis la tienen encerrada, quisieron experimentar con ella, ver que es lo que hace que sea así -

- pero parece que no les ha dado resultado - dijo Lilian al tiempo que la miraba.

Ella a su vez nos miraba fijamente, pero su mirada ya no era amenazadora, sino… Triste ¿Qué es de la vida de esta vampiro?

Pero todas esas cosas se fueron a un lado cuando todo empezó a temblar.

Temerosa, agarré a Nessie y la cubrí con mis brazos. No podía moverme, no sabía a donde hacerlo. Empecé a forjar mi escudo.

Lilian y Max se me acercaron y se arrodillaron a mi lado.

- sabemos que tienes un escudo, úsalo para protegernos, estamos bajo tierra, todo nos caerá encima, será difícil salir si no nos proteges - me dijo ella en poder de convencimiento. Igualmente lo iba a hacer.

Armé mi campo de fuerza lo más que pude. Todavía me daba jaqueca como las últimas veces, pero era más soportable.

Miré donde estaba la misteriosa vampiro, seguía sin moverse.

- no te preocupes por ella, se salvará de todos modos -

Asentí a medida que una pila de tierra y escombros caía sobre nosotros y todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Estaba muerta? No ¿Andaba de parranda? Tampoco :P. Se que mi demora fue excesiva y pido perdones por eso, pero tuve algunos problemas durante estos meses, más que todo con la Universidad. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y me pondré al día con el fic y tal vez publique otro =) ya que a este le falta muy poco =D**

**Cortito el cap, pero el próximo será más largo y estará lleno de más emoción, se los prometo.**

**Actualizaré la próxima semana más o menos para esta fecha mientras ande de desocupada, pero tal vez se extienda al próximo fin de semana puesto que hay probabilidades que me vaya como voluntaria a ayudar a los damnificados por el invierno de mi región [Hablando de ello, Pilas los colombianos, la situación es crítica, a ayudar en lo que se pueda a los casi dos millones de personas que lo han perdido todo =(]**

**Saludo de Mano Izquierda**

**MaJo [MapacheEstratega]**


	22. No eres la única

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a la Saga Twilight de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**No eres la única... hay quienes pasar peor.**

Sentía un gran peso sobre mí, ya no aguantaba más.

Hace ya varios días quedamos sepultados misteriosamente en los calabozos de los Vulturi Nessie y yo junto con tres vampiros más que también eran prisioneros.

Ahora yo estaba cubriendo a todos con el escudo, lo que nos hacía más fácil poder ir saliendo de los escombros sin ningún tipo de lesión. Yo iba de última y Max me secundaba arriba por algunos cuantos metros por si tenía alguna dificultad, más que todo porque era la única que necesitaba respirar. Me era muy difícil, pero no podía negar que Nessie, junto con Max y Lilian hacían un esfuerzo enorme por excavar lo más rápido, pero siempre había algún derrumbe que nos hacía retroceder. La niña era sin duda muy fuerte.

¿a cuantos metros nos habían sepultado que tardábamos en subir?

Todo era demasiado misterioso. No parecía que todo hubiese sido un accidente o un ataque, ya que el castillo Vulturi tiene siglos de antigüedad y no creo que sea tan fácil tumbarlo. Además que no nos hemos encontrado con nadie más ni con nada más. Solo tierra y escombros.

Es decir, parecía una pantalla, una distracción de los Vulturis, pues creo que en sus retorcidas mentes tienen que saber que no sería tan fácil exterminarnos. Algo había pasado allá arriba, y ellos, o habían huido o tenían planeado algo más que tenernos encerrados.

También me preocupaba la misteriosa vampira que quedó sepultada con nosotros. Aún así dijeran que era indestructible, su estado emocional era algo que estaba más escabroso que todo este derrumbe que hasta podía decir que prefería _vivir _allí sepultada hasta morir de tristeza. Un final que no le desearía a nadie, ni siquiera a esa chica que recién conocía. Sin embargo, algo me decía que nos seguía de cerca.

- ¡Bella, no te distraigas! El escudo se puede romper - Me gritó Lilian unos metros encima de mí.

- esta bien - contesté harta.

- Tranquila Bella - me animó Max - pronto estaremos arriba.

- Si es cierto, siento un olor distinto a la tierra - secundó Nessie.

Esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

- ¡Vamos! ¡estamos casi arriba! - Dijo exaltada la voz de Lilian.

Y efectivamente una luz azulina llegaba a mis ojos fugazmente. Pero estaba demasiado exhausta y me sentía desfallecer. Me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Mi escudo empezó a recogerse.

- ¡Bella no! - me gritó Max - ¡estamos a pocos metros!, si no resistes quedaremos sepultados y será más difícil salir, además que puedes perder aire -

- No… pue-do ma- dije antes de caer semiconsciente.

- ¡No! ¡Mier- escuché decir a Lilian a medida que varias rocas resbalaban hacia donde estaba.

Una explosión me saco de mi estado. Sentía como mi cuerpo volaba por los aires, pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Cuando me sentí caer en un rocoso suelo, mi mente pudo volver a reaccionar. Escuchaba muchos gritos

- ¡Bella! ¿estas bien? - escuché a Nessie llamándome. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver cómo estábamos en la superficie. La luz de la luna iluminaba el basto cielo que hace tiempo no veía.

Me fui incorporando rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de Nessie. Estábamos en una cima de escombros de lo que parecía ser una de las paredes que cubrían a Volterra. La cuidad se veía dormida a lo lejos, ya que al parecer los sitios cercanos a donde estábamos habían sido abandonados y todo estaba cubierto de cintas amarillas. El castillo Vulturi se veía regio algo lejos… lo que me planteó varias preguntas.

¿esos calabozos estaban bajo los muros de piedra? ¿para ello nos metieron a todos en un mismo sitio? ¿los Vulturis seguirán en su castillo?

Los gritos no cesaban y reconocí la voz de Lilian. Me volteé a ver qué pasaba y vi que le gritaba a la vampiro extraña. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

- ¿qué pasa Nessie? - le pregunté.

- ¿no recuerdas lo que acaba de pasar? -

- no mucho, estaba algo inconsciente ¿qué pasó? -

- cuando dejaste de usar el escudo, casi que quedamos sepultados entre las piedras, pero _ella _apareció debajo como un taladro, moliendo piedras hasta que se formó un orificio -

- pero si nos sacó, porqué es que-

- Lilian está molesta porque dice que si hubiesen estado humanos, había sido grave el asunto o algo así, no lo se, habla como una loca - me contestó Nessie.

Ahora entendía mas o menos la situación, si esto estuviera lleno de humanos... no quiero saber que hubiera pasado. Lo que no entendía es como la vampiro se dejaba decir tantas cosa sin replicar nada, como si tuviera una paciencia infinita.

Lilian dejó de replicar, tomó a Max por un brazo mientras se alejaba hacia la ciudad.

- ¿A donde van? - les pregunté.

- ¡pues a darnos un banquete! - respondió Max - hemos estado encerrados por casi cien años ¡ya quiero alimentarme como es debido! -

- pero- iba a replicar algo, y al parecer Nessie también, pero yo personalmente preferí quedarme callada. "_ellos no son como nosotros" _me recordé.

- escucha chica, no se que nivel de moral referente a los humanos manejas tu, pero nosotros no manejamos ninguno, así que, lo siento, no es nada personal, además no serán tantos, sabemos controlarnos - me sonrió Lilian.

En parte no podía hacer nada. Hay vampiros -como ellos- a los que los humanos les importa un bledo y eso es difícil de cambiar; además no quería pelear; me recordé que somos aliados en contra de los Vulturis.

- sólo… me gustaría que nos volviéramos a encontrar, ya saben, para… ver qué está pasando con los Vulturis y la cosa - les dije.

- No te preocupes, tengo lo mismo en mente, eres fuerte, pero te falta práctica, me imagino que pronto lo manejarás mejor - me contestó Lilian

- además, la niña también es de gran ayuda - dijo Max y le guiñó un ojo a Nessie.

- esta bien - acepté - nosotras también cazaremos, así que podemos encontrarnos -

- seguiremos tu rastro, estaremos mejor si nos refugiamos en los bosques - acordó Lilian.

- OK, entonces, nos vemos - Max se despidió a medida que agarraba a Lilian de una mano y _corrían _en dirección a la ciudad.

- ven Nessie, tenemos que alimentarnos -

- ¡Si! ¿podré volver a controlarme Bella? - me preguntó preocupada.

- no lo se, me imagino que si, tú eres una niña muy fuerte -

- ¡Si! Eso mismo decía mi papi y mi abue…

No escuché más a Nessie porque me quedé mirando a la extraña vampiro. Ella también nos miraba. "¿_Qué haría ella ahora?" _Me pregunté.

- las acompañaré - dijo, como si me leyera el pensamiento.

- ¿ah? - preguntó Nessie. La verdad, estábamos sorprendidas; era la primera vez que hablaba y tenía una voz fina, como de campanas.

- lo que oyen, también necesito alimentarme, además, se ve que son buena compañía - sonrió tan levemente que pareció una ilusión - Mi nombre es Sophie, ¿no hay problema en que vaya? -

Negué con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa, y empecé a correr con Nessie en dirección al bosque sabiendo que Sophie - por fin sé su nombre - nos seguía de cerca.

Después de habernos alimentado con algunos animales del bosque, Nessie, Sophie y yo nos resguardamos en una cueva. Estaba cansada, pero no sabría si podría dormir con la incertidumbre que tenía. Cada vez me confundía más sobre lo que habría pasado.

- no pasará nada si te duermes - me dijo Sophie - te ves muy cansada, necesitas recuperar fuerzas -

- pero-

- no pasará nada - repitió - Nessie y yo estaremos alerta ¿cierto? - Nessie asintió con la cabeza mientras jugaba con unas piedras.

- Bella, voy a salir a recoger más piedras, no muy lejos, ¿me dejas? - me preguntó de forma tierna que me llegó algo al pecho.

- si, pero estate alerta y cualquier cosa, grita - le advertí con dulzura.

- ¡esta bien! - salió corriendo, mientras que yo sonreía.

Sophie me miraba con una paciencia y tranquilidad increíble, lo que me llevó a preguntar con tanta confianza…

- Sophie ¿es cierto? ¿lo que dicen sobre ti de que, eres indestructible? -

Ella emitió un suspiro cansado.

- más acertado no puede ser -

- entonces ¿Cómo te atraparon los Vulturis? -

- que sea inmortal e indestructible no quiere decir que sea fuerte y astuta, además, estaba cansada de vagar por el mundo presenciando desgracias, ver como todos y todo se podía ir, y yo simplemente quedaba tal y como soy desde mi conversión, sin posibilidad de encontrar un mundo mejor después de éste -

- ¿Cuanto has vivido? -

- muchos años, creo que algo menos que un siglo; mi pasado se volvió incierto antes de _mi experimento_ -

- ¿un experimento? -

- si, no se cuando ni como, pero al parecer, utilizaban mi cuerpo para experimentos de mejoras de la raza humana y cosas así, sin embargo, terminé moribunda detrás de un edificio - hablaba con la cabeza gacha y cierta nostalgia - pensé que moriría, y estaba feliz, no quería vivir en un mundo lleno de confusión, pero llegó _él _- rechinó los dientes con tanta fuerza como se le permitía - y empezó a beber de mí, aún así, yo no me resistía, era doloroso, pero sabía que era mi fin, hasta que se detuvo y empezó a reír, me dijo que me necesitaban y que jamás moriría, me dijo en lo que me convertiría y lo único que hice fue explotar - su historia era conmovedora, estaba muy metida en ella - le propiné un puñetazo tan fuerte que hasta yo me asusté y di a correr entre calles oscuras hasta que di con un bosque; soporté toda mi agonía de la conversión acompañada de árboles y más árboles -

Se quedó callada después de contar aquello, pero yo no supe que decir, así que imité su acción. Después de un tiempo continuó:

- se puede decir que me convertí en una vampiro suicida después de eso: no me alimentaba a propósito y buscaba formas de matarme, leía relatos de vampiros a ver si tenían una pizca de veracidad; pero nada funcionaba.

"con el tiempo supe que yo era especial, me dedicaba a observar clanes nómadas por toda Europa y vi que todos eran distintos a mi: todos ojos rojos, una bestia que se apoderaba de ellos cuando tenían sed, y lo peor: vi que podían acabarse entre ellos, quemándose. Y lo intenté, me metía en hogueras y me trataba de mutilar, pero nada servía. De ahí en adelante me resigné a vagar toda la eternidad en la crueldad del mundo… hasta que me capturaron los Vulturis hace cincuenta años"

- ¿pero fue mejor o peor? - pregunté temerosa, ya parecía que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

- ¡fue de lo peor!, me esclavizaron como en mi vida humana, como una vil rata de laboratorio en medio de pruebas y más pruebas, no se si soportaré seguir viviendo así - se acercó a mí y me abrazó para mi sorpresa - no se que hice para merecer este tipo de vida, pero con personas como tú creo que la podría sobrellevar - me dijo - eres a la primera persona a la que le cuento esto, pero fue porque sentí que tú también has tenido que pasar por mucho, tu cara me lo dice, y el que cargues con una niña inmortal, demuestra que puedes sobrellevar muchas cosas-

Sin duda no conocía mi historia y la interpretaba a su manera. Sin embargo, en algo tenía razón: mi existencia desde mi conversión no ha sido fácil, todo iba de un problema tras otro, como un círculo vicioso imposible de salir.

Después de aquél gesto tan sorpresivo, Nessie llegó, y Sophie empezó a preguntarme sobre mi vida y la de ella, en la que cada una aportó su historia. Luego no aguanté más y viendo la confianza que extrañamente había surgido en el ambiente, decidí pegar el ojo y entregarme a Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, me levanté tarde según lo que me contó Nessie, era mas o menos el medio día. Sophie había decidido ir a bañarse y a recorrer el bosque y ella esperaba que yo me levantara para hacer lo mismo un paseo; no me había fijado, pero estábamos demasiado sucias, con las mismas ropas con las que nos habían capturado. No pude negarme, después de ese descanso me sentía mejor.

Empezamos a correr y a jugar a medida que recorríamos el lugar. A pesar de que mi mente andaba prevenida, el entorno sólo transmitía paz y tranquilidad, así que empecé a relajarme y a soltarme.

Nunca mi relación con Nessie había sido tan placentera, me sentía bien estando con ella, mimándola y cuidándola. Sabía que nunca reemplazaría a su verdadera madre, pero por lo menos querría que ella me viera como una persona importante en su vida.

Cuando ya estábamos tomando el sol, _descansado_ de nuestro divertido día, empecé a sentir un olor extraño acerándose, era como barro y arena, pero no era animal, ni tampoco humano; nunca había sentido ese olor. Cada vez estaba más cerca y me puse en alerta.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? - me preguntó Nessie.

- shhh, mantente en mi espalda, algo viene -

Estaba en posición, sentía la ponzoña recorrer mi boca, y si era necesario esta vez me la tragaría por defender a Nessie.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no necesitaría hacer eso.

- ¡Edward! - grité con emoción a medida que abría los ojos, a la par de Nessie.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Tarde, pero seguro ^^, me demoré más de lo que pensé, esta semana estuvo más ocupada de lo que creía más que todo por citas médicas y porque mis gafas ya me pasaron factura :S**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos, es chevere ver que a pesar del tiempo mucha gente se sigue sumando =)**

**En cuanto al cap, fue muy intenso, personalmente me gustó el personaje de Sophie, no aparece mucho en la historia en general, pero así imaginé que pasaría; el final se está acercando, quedan unos cuantos capítulos... y no habrá secuela.**

**Pero en fin, los dejo, nos leemos el otro año xD**

**¡Feliz inicio del 2011! **

**Saludo de mano Izquierda**

**MaJo [MapacheEstratega]**


End file.
